Will You Have Me?
by Tigeret
Summary: Sakura is given a mission in the Village in the Sand. Gaara must make marriage arrangements before the next full moon. What will happen when two opposite worlds clash?
1. Mission or Politics?

**Will You Have Me?**

**Hey there just so you know, I do not own the Naruto series but I will say for the record, I do own this story. **

**Please R & R**

**Inner Sakura**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

whats going on

**Chapter 1 Mission or Politics?**

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

With a great sigh, Sakura opened the door to her new home. Closing the door, she looked around, examining her quiet home. After the death of her parents, and with both Naruto and Sasuke gone, things around the Konoha Village seemed dull almost lifeless. She knew this for the fact and so did everyone close to her. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten and even though Kiba didn't want to admit it, he also knew this all too well as a fact.

But gripping this fact was hard, for all the young Jounin, no matter how well they put their masks on, all the older experienced ninjas knew of their troubled minds and knew of their own sadness to this cruel fact.

After living with her parents almost all of her life, the silence that now surrounded her, scared her in ways she could no understand. Walking into her new room she set down her weapons and her study books that she had received from her sensei: Tsunade, she walked slowly in a sad motion into her bathroom.

Once she filled the tub with steaming hot water to heal her aching body, she stripped herself of all her clothing and climbed right on in, letting the water ease her poor and troubled mind, while the mist fogged her sight and so she gave in, closed her eyes and relaxed. Little did she know that while she bathed in the hot water, sand poured from her window and into the room. Staring up at her unmoving form, a pair of jaded eyes starred longing at her.

'Now I have you my sweet Cherry Blossom. What, I wonder, do you have in store for me?'

Opening her eyes, the eyes disappeared. Closing her eyes again, the sand swiftly flowed back out the window and swirled around a boy his hair red as blood and smiling with a devilish grin on his face.

"What do you have in store?" He spoke softly, jumping from roof to roof and running back home. 'What do you have in store' the though flowed constantly in his mind. Finally reaching the Village in the Sand, he looked around at the quiet city. 'What is it that you have that they want?' He thought as he walked into his room and began his meditation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Opening her eyes once more, she scanned the bathroom for any sign of life or movement. A shiver crawled up and down her spine as she moved her body out of the now cold water tub and walked straight to her bed room, not bothering with the extreme cold that hit her like a wave as she walked around her house to finally her room. Closing the door firmly behind her, she walked over to her dresser and dressed in warm but comfortable clothing. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a light sweatshirt, she yawned and crawled into bed wishing everything was back to normal. Wishing that that hurtful fact never arose and that Naruto was home so she could tell him about her parents dying.

Even to that moment, it hurt to say they were dead even though they have been dead for the last 5 months, it still hurt. She knew that everyone had been there for her, especially Tsunade-sensei but still, sooner or later they all drift away. They all pry their way to stay far away from her. It always happened. It was times like these that she wished for someone to call her own.

She shook her head; this was not going to help her go to sleep. All these troubling thoughts were just going to keep her on her toes when she and her body both knew, they needed sleep and badly. But the more she thought about that fact, the more thoughts she acquired.

'This is NOT helping!' she screamed into her half awakened mind.

**'You think I don't know that!' **Inner Sakura arose commenting with a 'duh' look on her face. Shocked to hear that same familiar badass voice again, Sakura looked wide eyed, then softened and smiled.

'Its good to hear you again…' Sakura told Inner Sakura with a smile that traced across her face.

**'Heh, just go to sleep. Tomorrow your going to need all the energy you can muster.' **Inner Sakura said getting straight to the point of her return. Smiling, she turned over in her bed, pulled up the covers and shut her eyes.

'I guess your right…'She thought. Inner Sakura smiled and vanished in her mind.

**'You know I am…'**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

When she woke up the next day, she waited for those heart-warming calls she always heard in the morning. Hearing none, she remembered all that has happened since Sasuke left, Naruto leaving, her parents dying… Sighing, she threw the thick covers off her and set her feet on the cold hardwood floor.

Doing her usual routine, she walked into the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, grabbed her supplies for the hospital and left her quiet home for some alone training time before she headed towards the hospital and do what she does best: heal. Once she reached her usual training grounds, she set all of her belongings that were for the hospital down on one of the benches close to her and scanned her training grounds.

The clearing where Team 7 first met and the place where Sasuke said good bye, held cold, hurtful memories for both Naruto and herself, although she did know better than verbally speak out those memories. As she gripped those painful memories, all those terrible feeling sent power shooting through her body. And that was when her morning training session began.

Using her charka, she made 4 shadow doppelgangers of herself and then as they retreated, threw kunai and chased after them. Hiding herself and listening to the forest around her, she sat in the branches of a lonely Sakura tree silently scanning the area for any movements straining all her senses to full alert. Out of the corner of her eye, 4 kunai knives were thrown at her. Jumping into another tree, she found one of her doppelgangers. Jumping on top of her doppelganger, she took out a kunai and cut the Sakura doppelganger's throat then hopping into the closest bush and then she snuck herself onto another branch of a cherry blossom tree.

As her training continued, she later found and defeated her other two doppelgangers after a number of punches and kicks in the stomach and face. Sighing, she walked back over to where she sat her medic nin supplies and healed herself before looking back at the long forgotten place, Team 7's sacred place. The place where they all met for the actual first time. Pain raced through her very being, shivers going down her spine, as all her memories involving this sacred place flooded her mind.

'I guess he never wanted to be saved… I guess he never wanted to forget…I guess he wanted to be the strong one… the fighter… the avenger…'

'**Well not anymore. We're the fighters now!' **Inner Sakura yelled punching the air with excitement.

'Hee… I guess so… I guess its better with him gone…'

'**You damn right about that! He kept you back! He held you back; he crippled you to depending on him all the time! Well not anymore! My girl is back in action!' **Inner Sakura yelled dancing to her victory dance while waving flags, with the Konoha symbol of the leaf, cheerfully.

'Your right.' Sakura agreed in her head and turned away from the sacred place, looking up to the sky before leaving. "I guess your got your wish, Sasuke. You're a fighter… but I'm a fighter too." She said to herself before walking down the quiet familiar dirt road slowly seeing the Konoha Village hospital coming into view. Coming up to the front of the hospital doors, she smiled and breathed deep the familiar scent of sanitizer and doctor gloves. Walking in, she walked passed the secretary with the same smile still on her face. This was where she belonged and this was where she was planning to stay. But there was always something missing to her everyday life. Shaking that thought away, she sighed. 'Oh well.' Walking to her desk, she noticed a memo stuck to her computer. Taking the note off the computer screen, she quickly scanned the information written neatly in perfect penmanship.

Sakura

I need you to come to the Hokage Tower to discuss a mission for specialized medic-nin.

A.S.A.P.

Tsunade

Reading the memo three times, she threw it away in her trash can that stood quietly under her desk and began to walk in the other direction. Once she walked outside the hospital, putting most of her charka into her feet, she ran as fast she could to the Hokage Tower jumping from roof to roof to gather further information about her mission.

'I wonder what it is this time…'

**'Probably some teaching mission. Not like that's anything new…' **Inner Sakura said pouting and folding her arms across her chest.

'You might be right again sigh and, I just came back from finishing a teaching mission in the Hidden Village of the Cloud! And even before that, I helped in the Hidden Village of Stone. I wonder if I have to go to the Hidden Village of Mist…that would suck…'

**'You think?'**

'(Sigh) do you ever NOT complain?' Sakura screamed in frustration and annoyance.

**'Hey don't start fussing at me! After all,' **she paused as a smile slid across Inner Sakura's face, **'I'm you. Your only fussing at yourself.' **She finished smugly. Sighing, Sakura shook her head and brought herself back to reality and finally noticed that all that time she had been standing in front of her sensei's door. Knocking then cracking the door open, she peeked inside before calling any names.

"Tsunade-sensei… Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura called getting no reply. Looking around, she noticed a picture of her sensei, Naruto's sensei, and Sasuke's sensei, and of the 3rd Hokage. Smiling, she remembered her own group when they first took their picture. Little did she notice someone opened the door wider then closed it leaving the room in total darkness. Night had just begun. Or so she thought.

"So Sakura-chan, sneaking into my chamber are we?" a familiar voice rung in her ear. Releasing the night illusion, standing by the door to her office, the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, smiled and looked at Sakura with sweetness in her eyes.

Letting go of the air, which she didn't know she was holding from her lungs, she turned around and faced the Hokage, bowing to show respect.

"Please forgive me, Tsunade-sensei, but your memo did say A.S.A.P." Sakura said trying to prove her point.

"Yes, yes your quite right, I just didn't expect you so soon." Tsunade said already knowing Sakura's answer. Walking to her desk, she sat gracefully with honor and dignity.

"I guess I did finish training a bit too early," Sakura shrugged unexpectantly. "I really am terrible with time." She finished with a slight giggle.

Looking up from her desk, Tsunade intertwined her fingers together and laid her head down, smiling a devilish smile. "Not as bad as Kakashi." Tsunade chuckled remembering all her missions for him that he always came late to.

"Yes, I guess your right there too. Now about my mission, Tsunade-sensei. What mission do I have this time?" Sakura said switching from playful mode to serious mode in an instant.

"Ah yes, your mission. I have just been recently informed of a problem in the Village in the Sand. It seems that their medic nin have been having problems with a virus that has spread throughout Suna, infecting unlikely people including 5 counsel members. Nine being in all. They are in desperate need of a trained specialized medic nin. Seeing as to how you're my apprentice, you were recommended." Looking down at her papers, she read the report from Suna. "'We were hoping to get you to help but your busy. Please send someone close to your expertise.'" Tsunade finished looking up at Sakura who sat in silence the whole time.

'Suna! Village of the Sand? Isn't that the home of Gaara!' Sakura raced through her mind.

**'You mean the bastard that tried to kill you? HELL NO! We aren't taking it!' **Inner Sakura screamed pouting angrily.

(Ahem) "When do I leave?" Sakura asked professionally.

**'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! AND YOUR GOING TO HELL THE BASTARD?' **Inner Sakura argued. A headache slowly seeped into her brain.

'Yes. Innocent lives are at stake. I don't care if he tired to kill me or not. A medic nin is suppose to be there whenever a medic is needed. A medic is needed, so I'm going.' Sakura thought closing the argument.

**'Fine. But when he tries to kill you, I won't be there to save your ass.' **Inner Sakura finished pouting silently in a corner of her mind.

"You leave this afternoon around 6 so that it will only take you two days to get there and you can get started as soon as possible. This disease is spreading quickly and it would turn into chaos if the Kazekage just happened to get it. So they need you A.S.A.P. Got it?" Tsunade smile at her now-serious-faced student.

"Yes, I understand clearly my duties. 6 huh? Then I should begin packing now and get prepared before I go." Sakura mumbled silently as she walked out her sensei's office and pumped charka into her legs and sped home to begin her packing.

As Tsunade watched her only student leave, she smiled menacingly. 'Of course, she doesn't know the other thing they requested but if I had told her she would have said 'no' right on the spot.' Looking down at the papers she reread the request mailed to her earlier that morning but Suna officials.

'P.S. send someone **close **to you. Preferably an apprentice of some sort. Someone **young **and **single**. I know that is asking much, but we need someone **young** for… **political** **purposes** if you catch my drift. Thank you for all your help.

Sincerely

Temari

Sighing, she chuckled and thought of one reason as to why they would need someone young, strong, and intelligent to satisfy the Kazekage of Village of the Sand. Standing up from her desk, she walked over to the window and watched as Sakura race against the time before she accepted her true mission and begin to see life the way it truly is, and to see people... for who they truly are. Looking back at her desk, she sighed and returned to her paperwork.

Meanwhile, over at Sakura's house after running roof to roof top to roof top, Sakura finally landed and stopped on the roof of her house and looked around. Everything seemed different, but then everything was the same. Shaking her head of unwanted confusing thoughts, she jumped from her roof and landed gently on the ground with Sakura leaves falling lightly around her. Turning around, she looked sadly at the front door neither her desire to stay nor her desire to go fazed her.

'Duty is duty. That Shinobi way is clear. No matter the mission a shinobi must take it mentally and physically, giving all that I am into it.' Sakura thought soberly.

**'And get yourself killed. You know just as much as I that Gaara can't stand you! He'll cut your head off before seeing you again.' **Inner Sakura fussed, her headache was slowly coming back.

'It doesn't matter if Gaara wants to kill me or not. He probably won't even see me while I'm there. I'm helping the **Kazekage** not **Gaara**.' Sakura argued.

**'So? Do you really think that helping his father, the father he hates so much, is going to make everything better? Your helping his mortal enemy! He'll have another reason to kill you! And personally I really don't want to die a virgin.' **Inner Sakura pleaded and hollered back. Walking inside, the argument continued making her headache grow more painful.

'But I have to. I've already agreed. And by going back on my word, I lose my sensei's trust. I can't bear to lose that. I'm going and that is FINAL!' Sakura finished ending the previous argument. Walking into her room, she walked over to her night table and turned on the radio waiting for the first song to play. As the music began, she walked over to her bed and pulled out some bags to pack her clothes and belongings to take to Suna

Circling your

Circling your

Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later

Ignoring the words and soaking the music, she searched though her drawers and threw a couple of clothes on the bed. Running into the bathroom, she grabbed her main things and ran back into her room and flopped on the bed

I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over

I see your motives inside  
decisions to hide

'Who am I trying to fool; I'm never going to live after this. This is it. This is the end. Goodbye cruel world!' Sakura screamed in her head.

Fuck off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and This is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Closing her eyes she thought about those words.

'I can do it, can't I?' Sakura thought hopefully.

'**Yeah! We can take him. Bring it on Gaara, I'm gonna kick your ass!' **Inner Sakura yelled enthusiastically punching the air in front of her.

'Yeah… I will be strong! Back off Gaara! Cause here comes Dr. Haruno Sakura, top medic nin and top dog! I'm going to kick your ass!' Sakura yelled in her head raising a closed fist in the air.

Sitting up, she stuffed all her needed items in two bags and set them by the front door. Walking back into her room, she laid silently on her bed listening to nothing but the fading music and as she slowly fell asleep listening to Inner Sakura partying screaming **'We're gonna kick his ass!' **in the back of her head.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

**WOW! I'm surprised this made it this far. For a moment I thought it was just a spur of the moment thing like I usually write but I want to see what you readers think. **

**So if you have any comments, criticisms or any death wish (DIE SASUKE!) leave a review! (This is so awesome! I've finished this story at 3 o'clock in the morning! NICE!) Oh and if you have any suggestions or any guesses as to whats gonna happen please feel free to add that too!**

**THX **


	2. Arrival

**I would like to say thank you to all these readers: Sakura and Itachi Forever, LynGreenTea, Moon's Demonic Angel 13, LoveShinobi4eva, Confuzzled239, Sess-Kag, and Lady IkoYume for gratefully leaving a review, and thank you to all those who just read it.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. I would like to say that if It wasn't for (yes I know another list) I.Plead.Ignorance, Danax, Bryak, Grimora-and-Winterpaw, Chrynn, AsianOne, DarkEra'Ssnow, narutofreak14, kyubiteaser, and Katryn Parker (read their stories! They're AWESOME! I guarantee you'll fall out of your seat laughing several times during these stories) I would not have been able to make this story possible without them so THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy and please R & R! ;P**

**Oh by the way**

'**thoughts' **

"**talking"**

**whats going on**

**Chapter 2 Arrival… What the FUCK?**

_She sat in the room waiting anxiously for him to return. He told her to go to his room and he'll be right there. But when she got to his room no one was there. The slight breeze that swept the hot desert sand blew gently through his window, the draperies hung like tinsels on a Christmas tree: light and free. She looked around the room. Several time she heard voices and footsteps but none of them were his. Just as she thought he forgot and was about to leave the room, a man stood in the door frame with the door wide open. Not knowing whether to be scared and run or relax and sit, her insides curled as her legs gave out and she flopped back on the bed._

_"I thought you forgot…" she said, her pink hair lightly fell across her face._

_In one swift motion, he closed the door, walked over to her and lifted her head to look him dead in the eyes. "How could I forget you, my sweet flower?" He said gently, his face, she noticed, now inches away from her._

_"Its just that you too so long…" she mumbled shyly looking away._

_"Nothing could ever keep me away from what I want." He said seductively._

_"And whats that?" she said looking up into his eyes. Big mistake. Closing the gap between their faces, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently but firmly against hers. Letting go of her, he smiled and said those three beautiful words. _

_"I love you Sakura." He said meaning every word. Smiling she pulled him close to her._

_"I love you too, Gaara."_

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled at the tope of her lungs, her body shot upright trembling from her dream. Looking around, she scratched her head and looked at the clock. 5:55 P.M the clock numbers flashed as the alarm kept beeping getting louder and louder.

"HOLY FUCK! I'm about to leave and I'm not even ready yet!" She yanked the covers off her legs and slammed her feet lightly on the ground; coldness swept through her as she ran to her bathroom and got prepared for her mission that would begin in only 5 minutes!

Looking at the clock, she rushed out the door and pumped charka into her feet as she sped off to Suna. Flashing on her clock, she just barely made it. 6:01 P.M flashed brightly, it was the only thing no covered by darkness. Thinking back to her old missions with her friend and loveable teacher, she thought about him again. As a tear slowly fell down her cheek, she coughed and looked ahead.

'I can't let the pass ruin what I've already become.' Sakura thought determination rose making her press on.

**'You damn right! Suck it up! So what about Sasuke and his fucked up brain! Let him die and rot in HELL for all I give! He gave up on something wonderful he could have had! But NO! He fucked up. And so losing you is the price her gets for wanting to have power so DAMN much!' **Inner Sakura reasoned. Smiling she continued jumping from branch to branch making sure to make up for the time she lost when she fell asleep.

'Thanks that really does make me feel a whole lot better. Well I guess I won't sleep tonight.' Sakura thought soberly. She sighed.

**'SO! Now we get to enjoy the night like we used to.' **Inner Sakura said softly becoming silent almost instantly.

'I guess your right.' She thought as her eyes studied the scenery. The trees glistened as night began to fall, the branches standing still underneath her feet. The Sky had turned to a faithful dark violet, making the stars shine brighter. Sighing, she moved swiftly until she had little to no charka left and so continued by foot until she could grasp her charka and run through the branches once more.

XOXOXOXOXO

Staring out over his balcony, he sighed letting the air fall from his mouth and closed his eyes. He had been dragged out of meditation by his older sister, Temari, earlier that morning to be notified that the new medic nin from Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaf was on her way and should be there soon. Temari was overjoyed to hear the news, as was his older brother, and what shocked him even more was that Temari was anxious to see this medic nin. Opening his eyes again, he told to himself deep down, he too was anxious to see this medic nin. He was told earlier when he received the notice that she would be there soon, he was also told that she would look over him and make him 'presentable' for the young ladies he was suppose to meet to make engagement plans with. Temari was furious.

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean 'he has to choose from given choices'? What if he meets someone else out of the blue and just happens to fall for her?" Temari screamed.

"Well then we would have to see if it would be a good choice for him." One of the counselors calmly replied.

"'Good choice'? What the Hell do you mean by that? It shouldn't matter what choice as long as he likes her and she likes him what difference does it make?" Temari shrieked.

Getting up and walking out the last of the counselors turned to her. "Frankly in the affairs of politics, you wouldn't be able to understand." Turning around he closed the door leaving a pissed Temari and a quiet Gaara, and a confused Kankuro alone to ponder their thoughts.

"I won't be able to understand 'politics' huh? We'll see about that. NO ONE better mess with me right now! I'm pissed and 'frankly' I don't feel like dealing with your shit! Can't understand politics can I? We'll see about that…" a very pissed Temari walked to the door and slammed it shut leaving the other two to deal with their own thoughts.

END OF FLASHBACK

From what the notice said, and from what he heard from Temari, the new medic nin that was coming was suppose to be a really good one.

**'Heh lets just see about that. This medic nin better be hot too. I'm not looking forward to looking at a couple of whores we're going to be seeing for the rest of our lives!' **Shukaku shouted bringing him back to reality.

'So do I…and hey I'm not looking forward to looking at those girls either you know. But I don't have any choice.' Gaara thoughts leaning on the balcony, sighing louder than intended.

**'Oh well then fuck them! You as Shubaku no Gaara! Feared by all! They will bow to you pleading for you to forgive them for making you do this! Make them bleed!' **Shukaku laughed evilly.

'Well for one: I'm not gay, and two: I'm the Kazekage now. My people matter more than getting wed to one of those whores.' Gaara reasoned.

**'Alright fine, no blood, but you better get someone soon boy.' **Shukaku said seriously before curling up in a tight ball.

'What do you mean?' Gaara asked both in suspicious and nervous.

**'Because if you don't, your going to be forced to see one of those ugly whores underneath you every time you fuck.' **Shukaku said bluntly.

As a blush rose to his cheek, he yelled inside his head 'is sex and what the girl looks like and…SEX all you really think about!'

**No, I'm just stating a fact. Look, all those girls look good with make up. But think about how they're going to look when we fuck with one of them! I mean it is going to be hot, and they're going to be sweaty. Sorry but to me, they just don't seem like the type that would look good sweaty. Sorry but they need to find someone else cause you dick don't need to be going in no ugly pussy.' **Shukaku said as-a-matter-of-factly. Thinking about what Shukaku said, he had to admit, he did have a point. Just thinking about them sweating made him cringe in disgust.

'I guess your right…but only this time, other than that you've been disgusting.' He thought.

**'Not as disgusting as envisioning those girls sweating.' **Shukaku pointed out with a sly devilish smile than curled back up making the 'mate' conversation come to a close. As he turned away from his balcony, he failed to notice a certain pink haired Kunoichi entered his home and was about to interrogate his heart

XPXPXPXPXPXP

As she looked at the city of Suna, before she walked in, she looked left then right then continued walking only to be stopped once again by Village guards.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" One of the guards said staring mincingly at her.

"I… am Dr. Haruno Sakura, I am here on a mission of which I will speak to no one about except for the client of my mission." Sakura said forcefully making sure they both got the point before thinking that she was some lost stray girl in need of help to find her way back home.

"And your client is me, Dr. Haruno." A voice called to both the guards and Sakura. Looking around for the owner of the voice, Sakura noticed, and smiled, that a girl with 4 blond pigtails so happened to be the owner and looked at the guards sweetly. "Its alright. Shes here to see me (and that bloody stupid bunch of fucking idiot counselors) about her mission, dealing with the Kazekage. Now back to your posts." Temari said firmly, taking Sakura by the hand and grabbing one of her bags, they both walked off towards the house where Sakura would be staying until her mission was complete.

"So your going to be staying here in Suna its so great that Tsunade-domo let you leave her care for a while." Temari said smiling all the while.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said suddenly getting a feeling in her stomach that something was going on and she wasn't informed at all about it.

"Oh nothing. So I am to assume Tsunade told you all about the disease but not about the political problem right?" Temari asked suspiciously wondering whether Tsunade had been right about not fully informing her.

"She told me of this disease that was spreading wildly but…wait hold on political problems? What are you talking about? I was not informed of any political problems." Sakura frantically rambled.

'Yep, she was right.' Temari thought and sighed. "Well since she didn't warn you, I'll give you a heads up. You see, in one month the Kazekage has to pick a bride before the next full moon," Temari began coming closer to the house where she would be staying during her time there.

**'Please let it be Gaara! Please lets do something! Lets get the hell out of here!'**

"Well what with all this stress its starting to…oh how should I say this… piss the Kazekage to the point of killing all of the counselors. (I wouldn't mind either but you know… we 'need' them). They need someone who doesn't live here, is a ninja, and knows medical treatment procedures to make him 'better' but really they just want you to look after him while they choose his new bride-to-be list. Ridiculous really." Temari informed her. Think about what Temari said, Sakura raced through her brain looking for someone under-the-table confidence and strength.

'I have to…look after an old man? This is ridiculous! Why can't he choose for himself? Hes the Kazekage for goodness grace! How the HELL am I going to be able to control him! I'm only 18!'

**'Don't ask me, I told you, you should have said 'Hell NO' when she asked you to take it but NO you were all like 'Duty is duty,' and all that bullshit. Now you see where your 'duty' gets you! It gets you killed!' **Inner Sakura roared angrily in her head.

'But I didn't want to be you know… a disappointment to Tsunade-sensei. I mean who else was going to go if I didn't agree to go?' Sakura reasoned sheepishly.

**'A disappointment my ASS! You're so full of bullshit it not even funny…but whatever…lets just get a guy while we're 'babysitting'.' **Inner Sakura said pouting.

'We are NOT BABYSITTING! We're…'

"Uh Sakura this is your room." Temari said tapping her shoulder, Sakura painfully returned to reality.

"Oh sorry just…thinking." Sakura smiled sweetly.

**'Busted!' **Inner Sakura roared in the back of her head.

'SHUT UP!' Sakura yelled back. "Thank you for show me the way and for giving me that heads up." Sakura said opening the door and both of them dropped her bags on the bed.

"Hey no problem. It was just a notice from one friend to another." As Temari walked out the door, she stopped and turned back around. "Oh I almost forgot. Be careful when you talk to the Kazekage hes kind of…pissed right now from all this. Hes in his study now if you want to talk to him and the counselors. Or you can go ahead to the hospital and get started on the cure for this disease." Temari finished and closed the door leaving Sakura totally alone. Look around the room, she sighed as she unpacked what few belongings she brought and got ready for her meeting with the Kazekage.

XDXDXDXDXD

Once she had everything in proper order and in the way she liked it, she changed from her travel clothes and walked down the hall looking for the Kazekage's study. Temari had failed to mention where his study was.

'We're so going to get lost in here.' Sakura said after knocking on several mahogany wooded doors.

**'Naw ya think! Well duh we're of course going to get lost. We just got here stupid.' **Inner Sakura yelled banging against the inside of her head.

'Well you don't need to hit me!' Sakura yelled back

**'Well you don't need to state the obvious dummy!' **Inner Sakura retorted.

'Shut up…I think this is the study.' Sakura thought closing their (yet again) argument. Knocking on the door, she opened the door to see 12 old and young men sitting around a table talking, stopping only to look at who would dare disturb them. A girl with unusual pink hair and sparkling emerald green eyes walked into the room and looked at them equally with a fierce determination in her eyes. 5 chairs were empty.

"Uh… pardon me for intruding, but I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me where the Kazekage's study is?" She asked politely. Coming back to reality, light blushes spread across their faces as one of the counselors closest to her stood and cleared his throat and spoke, his voice coming in a gentle masculine tone.

"What business do you want with Kazekage-sama?" he said his tone being harsh and strict.

**'Obviously, this guy is still a virgin.' **Inner Sakura said inspecting the young counsel member.

'Why do you say that?' She thought curious about the answer.

**'Because he doesn't know how to talk to a lady. Its either that or hes never partied or they have him wrapped up too tight.' **Inner Sakura pointed out bluntly.

"I received a mission from Hokage-domo to come to Suna and speak to him about medic nin treatment for this disease that has affected Suna and about political purposes." Sakura said her tone coming out equally harsh a strict.

"Ah so you are the new medic nin, Dr. Haruno Sakura if I am correct?" He asked business-like.

"Yes that is my name. Now, where is the Kazekage so that I may speak to him about my mission."

"So you did make it?" a familiar voice appeared in the conversation. Turning around slowly, she looked up to find a tall man (taller than her by two inches) with blood red hair, soft jade eyes and a gentle sandy tan standing before her with Temari and her perverted brother, Kankuro, behind him.

**'DAMN! Hes SEXY!' **Inner Sakura said her mouth dropping.

**'Holy SHIT! Shes HOT!' ** Shukaku said his eyes glinting with a devious plan.

Gulping she found her voice once again. "Gaara…"

XD XP --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OHH I just have to stop there. Teehee its just going to ruin the next chapter if I go on. YAY Shukaku made it in! (So did sexy Gaara ;P) I know I know this story is M rated, but be patient please. Oh I might not be able to update as fast as I would like. School is starting back for us soon so I have to concentrate on school for a bit before I start to write. I would also like to say for all those who want Sasuke to die… ;P your going to have to keep reading to find out is he does or not. And to find out what happens NEXT! (I know this is pretty long but I have to add) Don't forget to read those author's stories! I recommend them! They're really good! **

**Well I hope you enjoy the story! (So far!)**

**Don't forget R & R! **


	3. Duty Day One HELL

**Hey there! ;P This is the new chapter you all have been waiting for! UGH! School sucks I'll just say that now. Its only been a week and I'm already wanting to kill some of my teachers!**

**Alright now moving on, lets go through the routine: I do NOT own Naruto, but lets get something straight, I own this story FAIR and SQUARE! (Just kidding XP) **

**Anyways on to Chapter 3!**

**;P**

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 Duty Day One HELL!**

Gulping, she found her voice once again. "Gaara…" she said staring unbelievably at him.

"So you do remember my name?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Dr. Haruno!" The counselor exclaimed startled by the informal acknowledgement. Turning around, the next thing she saw was a hand smacking her across her face. "How dare you speak to Kazekage-sama with such disrespect! Hokage-domo will hear about your disobedient behavior soon enough." He said fiercely. Lightly touching the spot where he slapped her, Temari gasped speechless from behind her brothers, leaving both Kankuro and Gaara pissed by this sudden attack on the pink haired Kunoichi. Looking back at the counselor, her eyes in narrow slits, she clenched her fists in rage.

**'OH NO HE DIDN'T! OH hes dead…' **Inner Sakura commented cracking her knuckles.

"What the HELL was that for? I'm out here saving YOUR lazy asses from this fucking disease, that I don't give a damn whether it kills you or not, and all I do call someone by their name and I get slapped for it? HELL FUCKING NO! I don't need your shit! I'm here for a mission, not babysitting! If he doesn't want to marry one of those stupid fucking whores you put on your stupid fucking list I wouldn't blame him! Hes as ready as hes ever going to be! Don't force him to marry! He'll cut your head off at any given moment if he sees fit so I would suggest you stop trying to boss him around and if you EVER touch me again," she threatened grabbing him by his shirt, "I'll KILLYOU!" She finished, letting go of him, all in one breath and turned around. Grabbing her arm, she turned around so quickly, he didn't have time to blink before he had a fist implanted into his face, making him fly to the other side of the room.

"Like I said, touch me again," She looked at him as he rose to his feet, "and I'll kill you or are you too stupid to understand those words?" She finished and walked over to Temari. "I'm ready to begin my duties." Sakura said professionally. Looking dumbfounded, she smiled and took Sakura by the arm and lead her out the room her voice breaking the silence.

"Sure I'll show you to the hospital." As he watched his older sister and the fierce Kunoichi leave, he heart did flips inside his chest.

**'DAMN! And they thought you were the only one that had the nasty attitude! You know I'm starting to like this girl. If she punches that hard, I wonder just how loud she screams…'** Shukaku thought deviously.

'You wouldn't dare! Shes always been fierce but I've never seen her like that…' Gaara thought shocked. He turned and looked at all the counselors asking the guy if he was ok.

**'Ha, what a wimp! But he did deserve it, I will say that, slapping our beautiful Kunoichi…'** Shukaku said snuggling his tail.

'Wait since when was she ours? I don't recall ever claiming her.'

**'Ha, when your heart started flipping it did. And I claimed her mine as soon as she punched the shit out of him! If only we had a camera….plus she stuck up for you.' **Shukaku pointed out.

'Yes but why?' Gaara thought walking to his chair.

**'Maybe theres something there that's just hidden from your eyes. You'll see as time goes on.'** Shukaku ended leaving Gaara alone for his 'boring business' as Shukaku once said. Clearing his throat he began.

"That display was highly unnecessary. If someone calls my name and I don't like it, I will do something about it, not you. You all are there to advise, not control. And just so you all know," he said locking his fingers together, "that medic nin is the apprentice to Godaime herself and is one of the top medic nin available. She is highly needed and it will be your heads if she leaves." He said a smirk creeping across his face.

**'Needed in more ways than one…but anyways there you go! You tell them whose boss! Teach them not to mess with our little flower!' **Shukaku cheered in his head. Ignoring that comment, he closed his eyes, sighed, then looked back at the scared faces of his counsel. "Now on to business matters…" Gaara said firmly.

Mean while back at Konoha Village, as Tsunade sat at her desk filing paperwork and categorizing missions to their correct rank, a knock came to the door.

"Come in." She said sighing with exhaustion. Looking up, she smiled to see the familiar silver hair of one of her best friends. "Ah, Kakashi just who I wanted to see. It seems that things are going great what will the attacks from Sasuke and Itachi coming less and less. My question to you though is, what could they be after?" Tsunade asked concern in her eyes.

"To tell you honestly, I have not the faintest idea. But one still nags me at the back of my mind that I think might solve everything." Kakashi said seriously, no smile noticed in his face.

"And that idea is?" Tsunade asked anxiously.

Kakashi looked at her with it written all over his face. Even before saying it, she knew his idea. "Sakura." He told her soberly.

"It seems that there is competition for her between them, I mean who wouldn't want her, shes beautiful, intelligent and is probably your only weakness. Even though you deny it, but it is still true. Shes like a daughter to you." Kakashi said his voice trailing off.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Tsunade asked her voice quivering with worry and concern.

"Well I could protect her, or someone else could. Where is she?" He asked.

Thinking Tsunade smiled. "Shes at Suna with the Kazekage, I believe you've heard of him. His name is Sabaku no **Garra**." She finished a twinkle coming in her eyes.

"Gaara! Sabaku no GAARA!"

"The very same. Hes a perfect choice to protect her. And plus shes right there with him at all times. Shes on a mission to get rid of a disease and to 'prepare' Gaara for his forced marriage in a **month**." Tsunade said sweetly.

"So we have a month to get them? Or do you think he'll permit longer?" Kakashi asked fearing for the sweet Kunoichi.

"If the counselors haven't ticked off and show him that shes changed, he'll permit longer." Tsunade said winking. Smiling he nodded. "Now I'll write t him asking for this favor. You, on the other hand, are off of missions until Sasuke and Itachi are either killed or locked up." Looking up at Kakashi, she sighed. "I know how much you favored that boy over Naruto and Sakura but be practical. Hes out to get Sakura! We need to protect her at all costs. Even at the cost of killing the third member of Team 7."

XOXO X.X

While Temari and Sakura walked out into the open, free from nosy counsel members, Temari turned around and gave Sakura the biggest bear hug shes ever had while laughing hysterically.

"AH! Temari… (Cough) what exactly is so funny?" Sakura asked trying to free herself from this death hold.

"Whats so funny? Did you see the look on those guys faces? You just cussed them out for treating a woman badly! Its about time someone stood up to them! I mean I would have but it would have looked bad on Gaara-chan, so I couldn't. But wow! Where did all that come from?" Temari asked letting her go.

"Well all the while, I did want to come here to visit you and to help with this disease. But I thought I was going to be taking care of your father, not Gaara…Why exactly does he need to 'prepare' Why does he even HAVE to get married? I mean I thought that when I got here, Gaara would have tried to kill me but he seemed ok by me being here…" Sakura asked Temari looking for some sort of explanation.

"Well, you see, since Gaara is so young of a leader, the counsel thinks its best if he gets married and have an heir so that we don't take the role as Kazekage. Personally I think its stupid. Kankuro thinks it's a waste of time. Him and I work at the hospital and the counsel think we do it because we want to bring him down. But Gaara know otherwise." Temari said sadly.

"Well why can't they give him a mount to chose a wife for himself out of anyone here in Suna and if he doesn't choose a woman by that time then they can choose that way he has a choice and he gets a chance to think for himself but they also get to choose a wife for him if he does not commit to it. It would only seem fair." Sakura told her giving in to both sides of the issue. Temari turned to Sakura and smile warmly at her.

'It seems Tsunade chose well for her student.'

"You know that's a great idea! Why don't we go back and…" Temari began but Sakura raised her hand to signal a 'no'.

"Not right now. I've wasted too much time with their bullshit that could have costed me lives. Besides I should give them a chance to clean themselves before they pee their pants again." Sakura said smiling widely. Laughing at that last comment, they continued their walk to the hospital but what they didn't realize were a pair of cold dead eyes staring at the pink haired Kunoichi.

'Now I've got you. Your all mine.' The boy with cold eyes sneered at the thought. Getting up, he watched her as she and the blond ninja walked through the doors of the hospital to being their work 'I will have you before my dear brother Itachi does. Mark my words. You will lay under me when I'm through with you. Just you wait.' He thought as he walked away from his spying place. 'Just you wait, NO ONE but me will touch you. I'll make sure of that.' He thought as he sat down next to his things. As Temari and Sakura walked by the secretary, the girl behind the counter glared at Sakura making her turn and look at the girl.

"Yes? Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

**'Or is she just a lesbo! **(No offense to any lesbians reading that) **That's kind of freaking me out!' **Inner Sakura screeched.

"Hey Lauran be nice. This is the person that just might save your brother. Heh and right now I don't think you want to piss her off even more than she already is." Temari said laying an arm on Sakura's shoulder.

**'Sure she does! We still have some steam to get rid of and she may just do the job for us!' **Inner Sakura threatened cracking her knuckles.

"The patients that have become serious have been moved to the third floor and need immediate attention. The ones getting close to becoming serious have been moved as well so as not to infect the lower ones to the…" Looking at her charts, she read from the newest report. "Fourth floor, it says here. I also have a message from Kankuro, he says he might be over here soon enough. He just has to finish the paperwork with Kazekage-sama." Lauran said looking only at Temari and totally ignoring Sakura's presence.

"Well thank you for the memo but tell him to stay there. We'll go ahead and head to the third floor right now. And don't worry, your brother is in safe hands." Temari said patting Sakura gently on the back as they walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Sakura looked back then to Temari.

"Just what the hell is her problem! I just walked in the door and already I'm getting glares from people!" Sakura said as she threw her hands signaling that she was fed up with it all.

"Heh, don't worry about Lauran. We've had all kinds of medics come in but none have been able to rid us of this disease. I guess shes just…lost hope that her brother will ever come out of this." Temari said sadly.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm like all the rest. I'm better than that!" Sakura said clearly upset.

As they arrived to the third floor, Temari placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Thats why I said don't worry about Lauran. She'll see that shes wrong in the end." Temari smiled and sat down on a bench. "Well pick a room, they're all full."

Looking at Temari shocked, she walked into the room right next to her, and all Temari heard as Sakura began her work was, "Alright now, my name is Dr. Haruno Sakura. I'm here to help you. Now tell me, what things have been occurring since you've been here?" Then she closed the door and Temari heard no more. Laying back on the bench, she smiled.

'I guess Tsunade was right, about everything. I just hope that I'm right about her and Gaara. I hope it works…' She thought the silent corridor easing her to sleep. 'I just hope I'm right…'

As she collected her data about this disease, she began to make a list of counter antics for the disease. She healed and dispersed the infectious virus from their body and told them to stay inside and rest for a few days till their body got well enough to move around a lot. Some of the people were healed quicker than others, but all the same, Sakura was still patient as ever with each and everyone, always giving them smiles as they walked out the room, passed a sleeping Temari and walked out the door. At last she came to a young boy and her heart jumped.

She had always loved kids, she even wanted some someday but his site pain her heart so. The young boy was wrapped neatly in his blankets with all kinds of tubes in both his arms and an oxygen mask covered his face. A vase of flowers freshly cut stood on the table beside his bed. As she stared at his motionless form, she felt tears sting her eyes blurring her vision. Wiping away the tears, she began her work on his body searching deep for the virus that had a strong hold on his body.

Searching deep within him with her charka, she found it and it was sinking deeper and fast. Doing simple jutsu signs, she placed her hands, left over right, on top of the place where the virus was spreading fastest: his core. Putting pressure on the place she had her hands, she sent charka throughout his body to kill the little bits here and there of the disease then she sent another wave of charka to attack the main source. As the disease was slowly eaten away by her charka, she took out all the unnecessary tubes and cords from his body and began to bind the points where the needles were stuck in him. As she was finishing his wounds, and was about to take off the oxygen mask, his eyes soon fluttered open revealing a pair of blue hazel eyes.

"Oh I see you've finally come around. Here let me take that off of you, I'm sure its being a pain having to wear it." He heard a soft voice and felt a gentle touch sweep across his face as the mask was slowly slid off his face. Looking up, he saw a pink hair girl in medic clothing smiling down at him.

"Who…who are you?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I am Dr. Haruno Sakura, apprentice medic nin to Godaime. I am here to rid your home of this disease that attacked your body." She said gently moving his hair away from his eyes.

"Where…where is my sister? Is she alright?" he asked trying to sit up but she pushed him right back down.

"I'm sorry, but your going to have to stay in bed for a while. Your sister is down stairs and shes perfectly alright. Fit as can be, you, on the other hand, are not fit. You must stay in bed for a couple of days. Now rest, I'm sure your sister will greet you tomorrow when she checks up on you." Sakura informed him as she picked up her clipboard and closed the curtain to his bed. As she walked to the door she heard a soft voice and smiled.

"Thank you."

Closing the door behind her she sighed and shook her head at the sleeping Temari. Looking back at all the rooms she cleared, she was quite tired from a long days work.

'So this is how its going to be. Healing until I can properly create a vaccine for this disease.' She thought both happy and sad.

**'Now whats wrong? You came here to heal these people. Your doing your 'duty'. What more could you want?'** Inner Sakura complained.

'Well a nice long sleep for one. And two….today, all its been is hell, one giant hellish nightmare. I just want to curl up in bed and go to sleep for a couple of hours. I'm sure Temari is just as tired as I am. I'm sure they all are.' Sakura thought thinking highly of the girl sleeping on the bench across from her. Sliding down to the floor, she rested her head on the cool wall and closed her eyes.

**'Well what have we here? Your lonely, that's what you are. You're bored. It's the same thing everyday! Go to the hospital, heal, go home, and sleep. That's all you do! You need to have some more fun that's what you need.' **Inner Sakura said crossing her arms triumphantly.

'Right, like you know what I need…' Sakura thought wondering if she did know.

**'Well of course I know! You need a boyfriend that's what you need. And some fun. We should enjoy our time here at Suna.'** Inner Sakura said sweetly in an understanding way.

'I guess so…' Sakura questioned herself if this was really necessary.

**'I'm sure Temari would like it very much. It might even give you some 'party' time with that sexy Gaara!'** Inner Sakura said overjoyed.

"Oh NOW you like him. All because hes 'sexy.' Weren't you the one that wanted to stay home?' Sakura fussed.

**'Yeah and it's a good thing you didn't listen to me!'**

'I never listen to you.' Sakura retorted.

**'Oh you're no fun.'** Inner Sakura pouted crossing her arms.

'You know we should tell that stupid bunch of idiot counsel members about what I told Temari earlier.' Sakura thought after a while of silence.

**'Yeah I guess so…you might even get a chance with Gaara. Oh that will be WONDERFUL! I wonder what hes like in bed… I mean hes so powerful…he might have some nice thrusts to go with his nice body…'**

Blushing Sakura scolded her for saying that. 'Don't say thinks like that! Hes not ours to claim! So keep those thoughts to yourself!' Sakura yelled.

**'Hey I'm just saying what you won't say so face it, your wondering how he does in bed, admit it!' **Inner Sakura roared.

'NO!'

**'Fine, be stubborn, as usual. But I suggest we wake Temari up, shes about to fall off that bench.'** Inner Sakura said pointing to the sleeping Temari. Getting up from the ground, she went over to where Temari slept and shock her body a couple of times calling out her name.

"Temari…Temari!"

"Huh? What? Are you done already?" Temari asked still half asleep.

"Done already? I've finished this entire floor! Its time to go home."

"Aww and I was having a good dream too…" Temari pouted as she got up and walked with Sakura home leaving them both in silence. As they got closer and closer to 'home', she looked and saw him staring up at the sky looking sad and tired.

"Being Kazekage must take a told on him." Sakura said barely above a whisper.

"Huh? Yeah it does…although he doesn't show it, it does take a told. A told of always being serious never being able to laugh, always having to control his temper, I mean thats sometimes a good thing but its just…not Gaara. Thanks no Gaara. I'm just glad you're here Sakura-chan." Temari finished walking to the door.

Looking at Temari wide-eyed, she didn't understand why but she had a funny feeling something was happening and she wasn't able to stop it from starting.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked both scared and nervous about her answer.

"Well its quite simple. You just might be the one to loosen him up a bit. Show him that its ok to be yourself, but there are times for being Kazekage and times for being yourself. I'm glad you came. Now Good night I shall see you in the morning." Temari turned around and closed the door leaving a very dumbfounded Kunoichi.

'They need me? He needs me? She thinks that I can loosen him up?' Sakura ranted through her mind.

**'Well of course they need you! You've got strength to get through this.' **Inner Sakura told her cheerfully.

'Oh so now you think I'm going to be able to pull that trunk out of his ass huh?'

**'Well duh, who else but you?'**

'His new wife, for one.' Sakura thought with a sarcastic tone.

**'Heh, they would run scared with their tails between their legs when they first see him pissed. You've already seen it, so you already know.'** Inner Sakura reasoned.

'Oh so now you're the voice of wisdom?'

**'Hey,'** Inner Sakura shrugged. **'Someone has to be.'** Sighing, Sakura walked up to the door, opened it, and walked inside. The cold splitting the air hit her like a wave of fire, stinging her every nerve.

'Oh my god whats he going for? A freezer?' Sakura retorted in her head, rubbing her arms to get feeling back in them. Walking up to her new room, she stared at the floor shivering from head to toe.

'This would be the perfect temperature for preserving bodies!' She screamed in her head, sarcastically. Once she reached the door, she quickly opened it then ran to her bed and pulled the covers high up around her.

**'You know I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a popsicle. Of course, that wouldn't happen if you just got a boyfriend. He could keep you safe and warm. I'm sure Gaara could warm you in more places than one…'** Inner Sakura hinted. Blushing a deep crimson, she hid her face in the blankets.

'Shut up! Besides its Gaara we're talking about! He wouldn't think of me like that.'

**'And Sasuke would? Look Gaara is single. Sasuke is a jackass and nothing but a son of a bitch, pussy-whipped by Orochimaru and his brother Itachi and you know it! Naruto has Hinata. Even Neji and Ino-pig have someone! Neji has Tenten, and Ino has Kiba. Shikamaru likes Temari and I think she likes him back. They all have someone and guess whos left?' **

'Please tell me…your going to tell me anyways…'

**'Choji, Kankuro, Rock Lee and Gaara. Plus you're a lot better than any of those whores those stupid counsel men pick out for him. Besides you know he is sexy.'** Inner Sakura said poking her head and smiling.

'Oh will you just…shut up…just SHUT UP! I'm never going to Sasuke! And Gaara will never like me! SO that's that!' Sakura screamed into her head, shocking Inner Sakura. Then she curled up in the covers.

**'Heh…that's what you think. You know deep down, you really like Gaara but to be honest, you don't know how to approach him am I right? **Inner Sakura said gently.

'I'm not telling you…I'm going to take a shower.' Sakura thought as she got up and walked silently to the bathroom and with a wave of hot water over her body, she felt herself relax and release unwanted tension.

;P the end is near :)

Sighing he raised his self from his balcony and walked over to his bed and flopped on it. Rubbing his temples, he felt a headache coming on, and Shukaku wasn't making it any better.

**'Oh come on boy! Lets just go see what shes up to! You know that look of longing was in her eyes when she looked up here…' **Shukaku nudged. The headache got worse.

NO! That was only what YOU saw. I saw nothing there except exhaustion. But I do wish…oh never mind…' Gaara shook his head, shaking away those thoughts.

**'You wish what? That she would be with you? Share the bed you sleep in? Show you love and compassion? Tell you she loves you? Do you really think shes going to go after you, I mean come on your cold.' **Shukaku said harshly, every word prickling his skin. Pain raced through his heart.

'I hate it when your right…' he thought, the pain becoming worse.

**'I know, oh well, I just live in your head, eating your sanity.'** Shukaku said calmly.

'Don't remind me…'

;P Be patient its coming.

Getting out of the shower fully dressed in short shorts and a loose tank top; she walked over to her radio and turned it up. As the music began to play, Sakura jumped and clapped for joy.

"Oh yay, this is my favorite song!" Sakura squealed as she began to move her hips back and forth.

To Gaara:

As he rubbed his temples, a mysterious wave of music flowed softly into his ear.

"Huh, I've never heard that before… I wonder where its coming from…" He said, thinking out loud. Groaning, he sat up and walked down the hall listening closely to the words of the mysterious song.

_Today I'll be spinning on a wheel_

_I'm a slave to a wheel _

_And there isn't any stopping._

_What mistake could I have made?_

_I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten._

As he reached the door the music was coming from, slowly he peeked and stopped frozen. Dancing in her room, Sakura had drowned herself so much that she didn't even notice Gaara was standing in her doorway blushing a deep reddish color. Singing along with the song, Gaara was soon entranced by her beautiful voice and her rhythmic body as it moved to the music.

_I'm a slave of Karma_

_Spin the wheel and I'm a King reborn_

_I'm a slave to Karma_

_I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back _

_But for the last time._

His heart jumped with every sway of her hips. He wanted those hips.

_Today I'm a King on the wheel_

_Still a slave to the wheel _

_But this time around I'm smiling_

_Keep me cautious keep me safe, just in case theres a chance_

_I can leave this wheel behind me_

'**We'll do more than keep you.' ** Shukaku smiled. Lifting her hands in the air, she lifted her head, swinging her hips in a circular motion.

_Stand in the middle and you won't get dizzy_

_Stand in the middle and you won't fall down_

_If you stand in the middle, you can keep your balance_

_Stand in the middle while the wheel spins round and round…_

_I'm a slave of Karma_

_Spin the wheel and I'm a King reborn_

_I'm a slave to Karma _

_I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back_

_But for the last time (x repeat x)_

_How do all the wheels inside the wheel revolving_

_Go on, and on, and on, and on, and on…_

_Spinning on the wheel the souls of One evolving_

_Live on, and on, and on, and on, and on…_

_Anyone who clams that they know the answers coming back again…_

_Who's at the center of the wheel?_

_The inventor of the wheel_

_Or another spinning servant._

_I'm the Master of my wheel, of my very own wheel_

_Universal and recurrent_

_I'm a slave of Karma_

_Spin the wheel and I'm a King reborn_

_I'm a slave to Karma _

_I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back_

_But for the last time (x repeat x)_

Coming back to reality, Sakura, breathing heavily, sighed and flopped on her bed not even noticing that Gaara was still there. Coming out of his trance, he shook his head and walked in.

"(Ahem) you have a beautiful voice Sakura." Gaara said softly, patting himself on the back for such a compliment. Sitting up, gasping, she stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. Smiling, she nodded.

"Thank you Kazekage-same." Sakura said still shocked that he was there. Wincing at the name, he shook his head walking towards her.

"Please call me by my name. I like it better…when you say my name." He said moving a loose strain of pink hair from her face.

Blushing, she giggled. "Alright Gaara-san." She said grabbing his hand. Before he released it, he moved his hand under her chin and tilted it up to look him straight in the eye. Heat rose to her cheeks just as redness flushed his sandy tanned face. Leaning in closer, their faces about 3 inches apart. Just as he was about to place his lips on hers, wondering what hers felt like….

"DEAR BROTHER! Oh GAARA, darling!" Temari called cheerfully. Letting go of her face, both of them sighed and looked at each other. Giggling, Sakura got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Gaara." Sakura said as she pushed him out of her room and waved good bye just before she closed the door. Standing in the hallway, still in shock, both his mind and his heart raced at the same speed.

'What just happened?' He thought just as Temari got to the top of the stairs.

XXXOOOXXX

As she crawled in bed and pulled the covers over her, she smiled thinking about what he was about to do.

'Well, today has been quite interesting…' She thought turning to her side.

**'Yep you can say that again.'**

XXXOOOXXX

Slowly turning his head towards her, she raised one eyebrow.

"What wrong with you Gaara? You look like you just died." Temari asked.

"Heh….I think I just went to heaven…" Gaara said walking back to his room. Watching him as he left, she turned to see whose door he was standing in front of. Smiling and shaking her head, she walked back to her room with the name 'Haruno Sakura' imprinted in her mind.

XP XOXOXOXOX :)

Hahaha! WOW that took a while to finish, please forgive me for this being so late. Blame it all on Biology. So what do you think? I know lips-at-a-close encounter, it sucks. You know, it sucks to have an older sister sometimes (sucks even worse to have both younger and older! Believe me! I do!)

This chapter (can you believe it) took 18 PAGES! That's the longest I've ever written!

Congrats to me (thank you, thank you ;P jk)

Anyways don't forget to R & R:)


	4. Duty Day Two Moves

**Hey everyone! Sorry this update is so late, I'm kind of having trouble with having time to do things and… boyfriends being stressed. It sucks! But anyways moving on, thanks to all you reviewers, readers, and just passer byers!**

**Hope you all like this next one!**

**By the way,**

"**Speaking"**

'**thoughts' **

**whats going on XP R & R ;P**

**xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 Duty Day Two Moves**

Opening his eyes, the light from the rising sun glared at him with unending anger. For what, he could not tell, but the sun always seemed angry at him. It had been another night without sleep, only meditation. Old habits die hard, as they say. Gaara sighed.

'Ever since the 'incident' with Naruto, I still haven't been able to sleep. And you and your dirty dreams don't help either. Unlike you, I don't have time to fantasize about women. I have problems I need to concentrate on!' Gaara scold Shukaku, another morning argument.

**'Hey don't blame me! I keep my dreams to myself its YOU with the bad dreams.'** Shukaku retorted, clearly offended.

'But you're the one that say all those dirty comments that stay in my head! So don't play innocent with me!' Gaara fussed back. These no-sleep nights and early morning arguments were really starting to tick him off.

**'I can't help it. We are a powerful man! You can have any woman you want! And you know they want you.'** Shukaku joked knowing his serious comment that was soon too come.

'I can but I don't want them. They only want me for the power. I don't need someone like that,' Gaara said in a serious, no-fun tone. Rolling his eyes, Shukaku shook his head.

**'Your such a moron, you know that! You may be powerful but obviously you have no sense in anything else. There is a beautiful woman across the hall that doesn't want what any of the other girls want. All she wants is you. That's why she did what she did last night'** Shukaku pointed out.

Remembering what happened last night before he meditated, the memories of her voice, her curves, and the feel of her soft, luscious lips on his cheek came flooding back. Smiling absentmindedly, he stiffly got up and walked into the sun, who was now smiling sweetly down on him with a bright, comforting glow. He couldn't help himself but wondered, too, as to why she had kissed him. Then he remembered his intensions before they got interrupted and felt heat rise to his cheeks.

'It is odd though that I, for one, acted like that and two, I'm surprised she made a move on me.' Gaara thought unbelievably.

**'Well that's a duh, one, you acted like that cause you like her, and two, since you couldn't, she did. Simple really.' **Shukaku shrugged.

'But how do you know she likes me?' Gaara wondered sadly.

**'Don't worry. You'll know when the time is right. Besides don't you have some meeting with you counselors today about those stupid whores?'** Shukaku questioned.

'OH SHIT!'

XPXO X.X

As the alarm clock beeped, Sakura groaned and turned over in her sheets and shoved the alarm to the floor before turning back over and covering her face.

'Ugh…I hate early mornings.' Sakura thought.

**'Yeah well nothing we can do about it now. The sun is up and the birds are going along on their merry was. We should be heading to the Kazekage's study to tell those counselors about your idea.'** Inner Sakura said, anxiously to get out of bed. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'Who are you and what have you done with my mind?' Sakura thought, untangling herself from the covers and slowly pressing her feet on the ground. Walking over to her balcony, she looked out into the desert, watching as the sun's warm glow soon spread over the mighty sand dunes and onto her face.

'Did I over sleep today? Or is it just me?' Sakura thought still half asleep.

**'No, the sun is just up before us. Of course we overslept! Now can we please get going, we still have patients we have to heal.' **Inner Sakura fussed hitting the inside of her head.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah will you knock that off?' Sakura thought as she walked over to her dresser, pulled out some clothes and headed straight for the shower. Once she got out of her quick shower (ten minutes) she quickly got dressed and headed out her room and back to where she first met the Kazekage himself. As she ran to the study, she panicked inside her head about how they were going to take her idea or how he was going to take it…mostly him.

When she finally reached the door to the study without stopping, she swung the door open and yelled "I have a suggestion!" Sakura looked around for some sign of Gaara. As every head in the room turned to her, Gaara left no trace of ever being in that room at all today. Nerves took over, and she began to tremble slightly. Not enough to be noticed, but she was trembling all the same.

'DAMN!'

XPX.X xxxXXXOOOXXXxxx

A new day began just as the start of a new mission crept to the surface. A familiar silver haired man turned over grunting underneath his covers. Opening his eyes slowly, he pulled his arm across his face and sighed. The day before he had stayed up all night thinking about what Tsunade had said.

'Even at the cost of killing him?' Kakashi thought. He sighed. As a shinobi, attachments were not good to make and he just happened to do so in so many ways. But at the risk of another teammate, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way. Not this time… After all even though he treasured the son of his best friend Obito, he still cared for the health of Naruto and the sweet pink haired Kunoichi, Sakura. As he pulled the covers off him, he covered his face with his hands and just sat there.

'Even at the cost of killing Sasuke? Well what will come of things if Gaara gets involved? What is she planning for my team?' He thought, pounding it against his mind. "I've got to go talk to her….There are many things to be discussed." Kakashi said out loud, then he stood and walked into the bathroom and later coming out drying his hair and steam flowed out of the bathroom. Draping the towel around his naked waist, he walked back into his bedroom, put on some clothes, his mask and his ninja headband then walked out the door without another thought. He ran straight through the Hokage Tower only to stop to look at Shizure.

"Oh Kakashi-san, do you wish to see Tsunade-domo?" Shizure asked sweetly smiling at him. Smiling at her, he nodded.

"Yes, it seems Tsunade-domo is not notifying me of some things about my team that I should be informed of." Kakashi said firmly, agitation seeping through his voice. Nodding slowly, Kakashi walked by her looking straight not knowing what was yet to come. As Shizure watched Kakashi, she shook her head knowingly.

'Hes going to have a FIT when he finds out whats she keeping from him and also the reason for Gaara being her perfect choice for Sakura-chan's protector.' She thought sadly and returning to her paperwork. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the blond Nin in front of him.

"Yes Kakashi, what do you need?" Tsunade asked not even lifting her head.

"What are you hiding from me about whats going on! I'm entitled to know! I am their sensei!" Kakashi asked getting straight to the point. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tsunade asked sweetly. Rolling his eyes he walked closer to her desk.

"Why do you want Sakura to be guarded by Gaara instead of letting us protect her? What you do you think Sasuke and Itachi will do when they get their hands on her? What exactly is she doing in Suna? What are you not telling me?" Kakashi thundered complete with concern and fierceness. She chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

"You want to know? Do you really want to know?" Tsunade said calmly.

Calming down, he spoke firmly, "Yes, I want to know." Sighing she folded her hands and her smile slowly faded.

"Sakura is in Suna doing a mission. It seems that a disease has spread throughout Suna, as I've told you before, and their medics have no clue what is causing it and they have no idea what it could be. Sakura has read many medical books inside and out her classes, so I think, no, I'm confident that she'll find the cause of this disease." Tsunade began closing her eyes. She paused and Kakashi nodded silently.

"But," Tsunade continued, "theres also another problem…a political problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Kakashi asked nervous about the answer.

"It seems that before Gaara's father died, he set up a counsel to advise and to help with the lucky job as Kazekage. Well it seems, also, that this counsel are lining up a list of ladies for him to choose and marry by the end of the month, starting today, which I have also told you before. And I was given a…request by Temari to bring in someone who I thought would put them in their place. And if I know her as well as I think, I'll bet she already thought it was all unfair and has come up with some bright idea of free choice." Tsunade explained. Opening her eyes, she winked and smiled. Kakashi nodded.

"Now don't get me wrong, we trust you men, but I feel Temari **wants** Sakura for more than just to get rid of a disease. Can you think of a brilliant reason why?" Tsunade said smugly.

"Yes, I can think of a couple of reasons why…but….wait Temari wants to hook the Kazekage, Gaara, with Sakura?" Kakashi yelled stupefied. Nodding her head, she continued.

"Yes thats exactly what she plans to do without Sakura noticing. Hard right? Well yes, that would be if it wasn't for the current situation. And who better to ask to protect her than the one **shes **protecting. What better way for them to get closer (a/n Gosh Tsunade, your so devious!) than by making both of them protect the other." Tsunade stopped and frowned.

"Now what does Sasuke and Itachi want with her you ask? Well its quite simple. Sasuke wants to create his own clan and you know brother rivalry and well heres the prize: Sakura. Whoever gets Sakura first can say that they're better than the other. Horrible actually. And I worry for her safety, just as you do, just as Naruto, just as Shizure, just as all the other ninjas of her class. We're all worried about her. We just now have to be patent with the outcome." Tsunade finished.

Nodding, Kakashi cleared his throat. "So with that clear, have you written to him yet?"

She smiled. "The letter should have already arrived."

**X.X a/n I'm sorry if anyone is confused at this point. Please don't yell at me about it. All the information that you want to know that goes with this would be in the last chapter 3 Duty Day One HELL. Thanks **

Every head in the room looked and stared at the pink haired Kunoichi. A blush rose to her cheeks. Finally coming to her senses, she straightened up and stood proudly.

**'Go dumb nuts! Tell them about your idea!'** Inner Sakura said shoving the side of her mind.

"Um….yes Dr. Haruno? You have an idea? About what please share." Said one of the oldest counselors.

'I'll have to heal the others as soon as possible.' She thought.

"Uh well… yesterday on my way to work, I was consulting with Temari-chan about what was going on in Suna," she spoke professionally with unending confidence. "And I said 'Well why can't they give Gaara a whole month, this month, to choose a wife for himself out of anyone here in Suna.'" Sakura paused showing motion as she talked.

"But heres where you guys come in. If he doesn't choose a wife by the end of this month, **YOU** can choose a wife for him, that way he can have a freedom to choose what wife he wants of out his own choice but there a chance that you guys can still choose for him if he doesn't use his time to choose." Sakura finished look at the members seriously. Muttering amongst themselves, she watched them in silence, hoping that they would approve her plan.

'I hope they approve….I'm going to feel so stupid if they don't approve…' Sakura stressed.

**'Why should you feel stupid? If they don't approve then they're just being a bunch of assholes. Cause if they don't say yes to this plan, then they obviously don't know what a good plan is even if it turned around and slapped them in the face!' ** Inner Sakura commented.

'Well we don't know what they think till they tell us. So don't get so offensive just because of what happened yesterday.' Sakura retorted, lowering her hands and looking side to side at all the counsel members.

"So have you decided?" Sakura asked gently. All eyes were on her. All the counsel members looked at one another and smiled. Then as the oldest member stood, she felt her stomach drop to the floor. A smile creased his wrinkled face.

"Miss we humbly accept your idea. We shall put it into effect today, in fact. We are suppose to have a meeting with Kazekage-sama, so we shall be sure to tell him." The man's smile was kindly to her, like a grandfather to a granddaughter. She smiled happily and gave him a hug. Shocked he hugged back and she let go as soon as she had begun.

"Oh thank you so much! I thought you were going to hate it! I'm so glad you approve!" Sakura said while jumping up and down for joy. Just then, the door flew open and standing there was a panting Gaara. Turning around, she smiled brightly making all the young males hearts (including Gaara's much to his confusion as to why) flutter. Sweat rolled down his face and his hair, matted and messy, fell across his face.

"Oh! Gaara! I'm so glad that you made it! They have something to tell you." She said cheerfully, helping him to his chair. Starring at her as she spoke, his mind raced with the possibilities of what they would want to tell him.

**'We got the girl! Just think about it! Wouldn't it be great if they said that we had to marry her? I mean shes not a whore. Shes perfect!' ** Shukaku cheered.

'And how do you know that she hasn't been taken yet?' Gaara asked slowly looking away from Sakura to the counsel before him.

**'Well thats a duh!' **Shukaku rolled his eyes. **'Why don't you make a move on her and you'll find out how I know.'** Shukaku dared Gaara. Shutting him out, Gaara cleared his throat.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Gaara questioned curiously think about what Shukaku had said. The counsel member that at on minute stood beside Sakura, smile at the straight-faced Gaara without a flinch in his eye from Gaara's hard stare.

"You should be thanking this young lady sire. She came to us with a brilliant idea that we've willing accepted. With this in mind, we have decided to let you choose your own wife before the end of this month." He said, looking from Sakura then back to Gaara. Gaara's heart was doing flips

"But if you forget to choose or do not choose one at all, we choose for you." Gaara's heart sunk.

'I have only one month to choose?' Gaara thought.

"Now sire, we have another thing you must know of. This is none of our business, so we shall leave if you wish." He finished walking away.

"But…what about our meeting?" Gaara asked. The man turned and looked at him and smiled. Everyone's eyes were on him questioning his authority. He looked from Gaara to Sakura then back to Gaara and winked unnoticeable.

**'See! Even an OLD MAN sees it and you don't. Your pathetic.'**

"Some meetings are sometimes meant for another day. Now a couple of hours ago we received a letter from Hokage-domo. This may be a very important letter to be sent by her fastest messenger bird. Now while you read and consult with that letter, we shall leave and discontinue our meeting till tomorrow." He said pulling out a scroll out of his jacket pocket, handed it to Gaara and then motioned for everyone to leave the room. As Gaara and Sakura watched every man leave the room, they looked at each other when they final one closed the door.

"I wonder…what Tsunade-domo could possible want…my report isn't due to her for another three days…" Sakura told him a blush slowly rising across her face. Confused by her actions, he looked at the scroll in his hand slowly tearing the seal and reading the scroll slowly. His heart flipped several times.

"So what doe it say?" Sakura asked curiously. Speechless, Gaara handed Sakura the scroll while he raced through in his head.

'No…this can't be good…' Gaara pleaded in his head.

**'Hey just think of it this way, what a great excuse to be near her 24/7.' ** Shukaku reasoned.

"Guard me? From Sasuke? This isn't good…" Sakura said out loud.

Looking at her, he glared without meaning to. "And why is that not good?" Gaara questioned, sounding harsher than intended. She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Sasuke….thats whats bad. It had nothing to do with you!" She yelled as she shoved the letter back at him and running out the room with tears falling down her cheeks.

** 'Oh bright idea smart guy. Be an asshole that might make her like us more. Your such a moron.'** Shukaku fussed sarcastically.

'What am I suppose to do? I don't know how to deal with emotions.' Gaara whined.

**'Well its 'bout time you started to learn.' **Shukaku retorted.

'And this coming from a demon that only thinks about sex and killing. Like I need advice from someone like you.' Gaara yelled.

**'Well you aren't acting like you don't need advice. Now get your ass going! We've got to go apologize. And I swear if we lose her, I'll tear your insides inside out! Now get going! We've got a flower to save!'** Shukaku yelled. Rolling his eyes, Gaara folded the letter and ran out the door to find where Sakura had gone.

xxxOOOXXXXXXOOOxxx

As she ran to her room, heart-pounding sobs tore at her lungs, begging to be let out, and built a lump in her throat. The sobs tore more and more the faster she went till finally she slammed open the door to her room and jumped on her bed, keeping her face inside her pillows. As soon as she had her face in her pillows, the flood gated flew open and the heart pounding sobs were let free. As each cry she let out got worse and worse all she could think of was how Sasuke hurt numerous times and seems to want her back.

'Well I don't want him back! I don't want to be his object of wanting! I don't need him!' Sakura cried out inside her head. All the while Inner Sakura remained silent.

As Gaara ran, he looked to each side of him, trying to find some sound of her voice. Till he heard the cries, the pain racking cries of someone wanting love and comfort. As he followed the sounds of those sad cries, his heart pounded in his chest and his heart raced.

**'Our poor flower…our sweet nectar of beauty. The poor thing kept all this in…What a sweet girl…'** Shukaku commented lovingly.

'I just hope shes alright…' Gaara thought concerned for the pink haired Kunoichi.

**'Falling for her eh, old boy?'** Shukaku joked. Blushing, he shook his head.

'Shut up you stupid demon…You know nothing about how I feel about her.' Gaara snapped.

**'Fine but you don't have to snap at me. I'm just telling you what your ignoring.'** Shukaku retorted, curling up inside his head. As the cried grew louder, he finally found where his flower had gone. When he looked inside her room, the scene broke his heart. She was lying on her bed with her face pressed against the pillows, her cries were softly muffled. Sadden at this weeping, broken flower, he looked away for a moment then walked into her room, and closed the door. He walked over to her bed and sat down lightly next to her. She felt something heavy press itself on her bed beside her but she didn't care. The pain was just too much to hold in any longer. That was when she felt those hands.

On her back, a warm, gentle hand was slowly gliding along her back and forth in a comforting motion. He leaned in towards her ears.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you or…hurt you in any way…Please…tell me what made you so upset…" he whispered, his hot breath sent shivers up and down her spine. He sat up straight, waiting for her answer, looking at her with soft eyes.

'Did he just apologize! To me?' Sakura thought surprised by his actions. Sniffing, she looked up into his soft jaded eyes. Concern was clearly written across his face, she wiped her face.

"Don't worry about it…it was nothing except emotion from a little girl…" Sakura mumbled softly, turning away from him. She couldn't bear to let him find out what no body knew. She couldn't bear to be hurt again.

"You far from being a 'little girl,' Sakura. And I know its something more than just some emotion. You can't hide that from me. You're not some little girl having a temper-tamp thrum. You're a grown woman, wonderful in all your odd ways, that is going through pain that you don't know how to share." Gaara said, the words rolling off his tongue.

She looked back at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears slowly formed in them. She sat up and looked at him her eyes staring at his chest. Then all of a sudden he felt a sudden push of a body on top him and felt cold tears fall on his shirt. Shocked by this action, it took him a moment to fully awaken from shock and put his arms around her warm petite body.

"Shhh….its alright…say anything that on your mind…say anything that needs to get off your chest." Gaara said soothingly while rubbing her back with a gentle hand.

"I hate being weak! I hate him! I hate what he did! I was always there for him! I was always willing to listen! Then he turns around and slaps it all in my face! I've waited and waited for him to take me, to be mine, to show that he cared too but NO! All the wants me for is to continue his stupid clan and to prove to his brother that he can get a girl! I hate being used!" Sakura yelled her voice vibrating in his chest. She held on to him like was the only one who cared in the entire world about her.

"Shhh….its ok….Everything will be alright. Your not going to be used." Gaara said tenderly. She looked up at him. He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be there for you. After all, I'm now your own personal bodyguard." He brought her closer to him, "I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear. She looked up into his jade eyes and smiled, more tears formed.

"You…you mean it? But I thought I was a nuisance to you…I thought….I thought you hated me…." She said blushing.

**'Oh smart. Your splotchy and red and you decide to blush. Gosh your such a dunce.'** Inner Sakura commented.

'Shut up!' Sakura yelled.

"How could anyone hate a sweet flower like you? You, with your smile so full of sunshine." Gaara said patting himself mentally on the back for making such a brilliant comeback and making such bold moves.

"Gosh Gaara…I never thought of you to say something like that…" Sakura looked away still blushing.

He smiled. "Well theres lots things that you don't know about me that I can surprise you with." Gaara turned her face towards his.

Blushing she darted his gaze. It was so intense! "Uh…like what…Gaara?" Sakura sputtered.

Pulling her back into his gaze, she saw something flicker in his eyes but she couldn't exactly tell what it was. As she looked into his eyes, she was released from her thought when felt a sudden warmth on her lips. He gently met her lips with his, her eyes wide in sudden shock, his eyes closed in pure bliss.

'Hes…kissing me? Hes actually kissing me!' Sakura stuttered in her head.

**'Oh yeah! We're kissing Gaara, We're kissing Gaara! Oh yeah! Uh huh! Its our birthday! We show them!'** Inner Sakura pepped cheerfully in glee in her head.

'But hes kissing me!' Sakura yelled confused.

**'Hey you best enjoy it. It may be the only kiss you get!' **Inner Sakura pointed out. Letting herself go, she tilted her head to one side and moved closer to him. Closing her eyes, Gaara waited for her permission to let him in. Letting him in, Gaara explored her mouth deeper, his tongue glided everywhere from top to bottom. When they were finally losing breath, he broke the kiss and opened his eyes, to see her, glassy and full of bliss and shock. Thinking about what just happened, they both blushed and smiled. Sakura was the first one to speak.

"I think I have to go….I still have patients I need to…take care of…" Sakura said, her voice coming out horse, her blush deepening with each word.

"Yeah…wouldn't want to…let this uh….disease get any worse…" Gaara said his voice was soft and light in her ears. It seemed like heaven to her.

"Well I'll see you later…" Sakura said nearing her door.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight. I'll come and get you if you want?" Gaara asked.

"No uh…I think I'll be fine. Uh…good bye…" She said stumbling out the door and running all the way to the hospital with nothing but the same thing going through her mind.

'Why did he kiss me?'

Gaara sighed as he watched her leave the room. He looked around and finally stopped when he got to the bed. Then he realized something. All that time, she didn't move up so she could give him better access….she was...

'She was **enjoying** it?' Gaara thought.

**'Yeah you better believe it kid. She likes you. And she liked what you did. Theres no doubt about it.'** Shukaku said triumphantly. Smiling, he laid back on her bed and placed his face in her pillows. They smelt just like her, it was almost intoxicating.

'Maybe I'll just take a nap right here... and get up before she gets back.' Gaara thought sleep almost fully taking him.

**'Yeah you do that kid. I guess I'll leave you alone...just this once. Maybe again if you keep where this just might be going.'** Shukaku whispered smiling. By this time, Gaara was already sound asleep, his hair falling on his face.

xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx X.X XP XD ;)

**Hey there! Hope you like it! I was kind of having problems with the ending. Now I know at the beginning I might have some wrong information so please tell me if I'm wrong I'll greatly appreciate it.**

**I would also like to thank all of my alert people and favs people and all those who just read and to all my reviewers for being patient with this latest update. I know its kind of late but I was kind of having problems with people spreading lies behind my back and making people that I care for hate me.**

**It really is stressful. But hopefully it'll be alright in the end. But anyways, PLZ R&R!**

**xxxxxXXXXTigeretXXXXXxxxx**


	5. Shocking Surprizes

**Hey there! XD**

**Yet again another chapter is finish and (finally) finalized (ignore the pun). I would like to say thank you for everyone being so patient with all my slow updates. I'm just trying to spread out my time evenly amongst my classes and my obligation to update for all you fabulous readers & reviewers!**

**SO without a further adieu, on to Chapter 5!**

**xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx**

**Chapter 5 Shocking Surprises**

She slowed her pace once she walked through the familiar doors of Suna's hospital. As she walked passed the front counter, she covered her face and walked to the stairs. With each step she took, she heard a voice behind her but she didn't dare turn around in fear of the person to be Gaara or for the person to see the blush that deepened into her skin. Once she reached the fourth floor, she sat down on the nearest bench just as the person who was following caught up to her. Looking up, before her, panting, was Laura the girl whose younger brother she just healed the day before; yesterday to be precise. Finally getting all the air she lost back in her body enough to talk, she smiled warmly at Laura, despite their bad first impressions.

"Yes Laura? Is there something you have for me? I know I'm late but I was…talking. Discussing some important issues." Sakura said trying to hide the blush that covered her whole face. Laura shook her head and smiled back at Sakura.

"Oh no thats not why I came to talk to you." She said chuckling. Relaxing, Sakura giggled and calmed her breathing till it was silent in her chest. Laura had noticed the blush.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked finally calming all of her excitement and confusion down, just a little.

"Oh…uh… about yesterday, I apologize for being so rude to you. I was… I was just upset about my brother being so sick and no one knew what to do…you see my brother…hes the only one, right now, that I have left of my family." Laura said looking shamefully away from Sakura's kind gaze so full of sympathy and understanding.

"I understand perfectly…wait…what do you mean by right now? How old are you?" Sakura asked curiously. When Laura looked back at Sakura, her face dropped coloration from a light tan to red. Sakura smiled widely.

"I'm…I'm 16 turning 17 soon… but you see," Laura sighed. Her blush faded. "I don't know if they guy I'm dating like me enough to go as far as commitment," Laura sat down next to Sakura. "I mean, it would be good for my brother, Hangel, to have an older male figure but…I don't trust most of the males my age out here." Laura place her face in her hands. Patting her shoulder, Sakura nodded her head.

"Its alright. Your just thinking about whats best for you and your brother. Whose this guy your dating?" Sakura asked.

"Hes one of the young members of Kazekage's counsel. Hes got a smart mouth when hes in front of the others but hes really sweet and he absolutely adores children. Really, for a sweet guy, he can be stern. Perfect for bad children. And hes really gentle but…I don't want to force anything out of him. If he wants to stay with me, he'll have to make that decision for himself." Laura said half-hearted. Sakura noticed the familiar look in the young girl's eyes. She had that same look for the longest time. The look of want, the look of a need from a lover or companion. The look of a passionate person.

"So whats this guy's name?" Sakura asked taking her hand off Laura's shoulder and lifted her head to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Today has been a real stressful day.

"Daniel…Oh but don't…" Laura began but stopped herself before going any further. Sakura looked at her confused.

"Don't what? Do you think I'm going to do the childish way and try to convince him to commit? Hell no. Marriage is a big deal. It's a lifelong companionship between two people willingly able to hold both sides of the scale: friendship and passion. I wouldn't mess with that affair." Sakura said bluntly looking back at the ceiling. Laura sighed relieved but half way hurt. Sakura's words stung but they had truth in them and she pushed aside her hurt and focused on the truth.

**'Since when did you start being blunt!?**'Inner Sakura asked amazed at Sakura's before attitude.

'I don't know, why don't you tell me?' Sakura retorted.

**'I must be rubbing off on you.'** Inner Sakura said gloating.

'In your dreams.'

**'Oh so harsh!'**

'You better believe it.' Sakura thought. She smiled.

**'So about the marriage issue, would you just let Gaara choose what he wants? You can't tell your not just a little curious about how he possibly feels about you. You know he has something for you, you can tell just by earlier today.'** Inner Sakura winked.

'SHUT UP! Commitment is a very big issue. And no I'm not curious about anything for your information!' Sakura fussed.

**'Thats BULLSHIT and you know it! Your curious as to why he kissed you today or why he held you the way he did or say what he did.' **Inner Sakura said intelligently. Sakura was trapped.

"Well…uh…anyways thank you so much for healing Hangel. I really appreciate it." Laura got up from the bench and smiled and turned to Sakura. Sakura smiled back. "I'll just play life for what it is." Laura said turning away. Quickly, Sakura shot up from the bench and stood in front of Laura, standing between her and the stairs.

"Hey, if you want, you can come over tomorrow to the Kazekage mansion, where I'm currently staying, and drop Hangel off. You and Daniel seem like you both need time to each other." Sakura smiled and winked. Overjoyed, Laura excitedly hugged Sakura and ran down the stairs saying:

"Thank you Sakura! I owe you one!" Sighing, she watched the younger lady slowly disappear down the stairs before turning away and looked down the hall on both sides. Already it was late and she had less time than the day before.

'Well I guess I'll have to do half today, half tomorrow afternoon. Plus I'm sure she needs a day off. What with her stressing over her brother, Daniel, and her brother's development. Shes still so young.' Sakura thought as she walked to the end of the hall.

**'Yeah well, lets just do what we can now and finish tomorrow, I want to get back home.'** Inner Sakura said urgently.

'Well you seem to be in a hurry, whats the rush?'

**'I want to see Gaara! Now hurry up!'** Inner Sakura whined. Opening the first door at the end of the hall, she sighed.

'Fine if it'll make you happy.'

**'Oh it'll make us both happy.'** Inner Sakura purred just as Sakura closed the door beginning her duties of the day.

XOXOXO xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx OXOXOX

She sighed as she plunged her hands deep into the soapy hot water to grab the first plate on top. Temari hardly had any sleep last night and she was so tired, she decided it would be best if she just stayed home to catch up on some chores, and maybe take a nap or two or three. She smiled. Everything was going right, for her anyways.

'But not my love life...I'm still single! At least Gaara and Sakura are on their way to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.' Temari thought both sadly but with great happiness for her youngest brother. "I've always wanted her to be my sister." Temari said thinking out loud. Not a good trait.

"What was that you just said? Trying to match off our brother so soon? Hes got a month to choose." A deep voice spoke casually. Gasping, she quickly turned around to find her other younger brother, Kankuro, leaning on the open door frame.

'Oh shit!' "I am not trying to match off Gaara, Kankuro. I'm just saying that I wished that Sakura and I were sisters." Temari said controlling her shock and fear from Kankuro and turning back to her dishes. Kankuro walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table and watched Temari with suspicion in his eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"You know, I could always help you. You know, with you trying to match Gaara off with Sakura. I, too, agree with you." Kankuro sighed and leaned back in his chair as he watched his sister's face, her eyes darted at him then quickly to her dishes.

"Help me? Agree? I don't know what your talking about, dear brother." Temari said casually, keeping the same tone in her voice the whole time; calm and natural.

"I know your trying to get Sakura and Gaara together. I agree with you too. I, too, agree that Sakura and Gaara would be great together. Hes so strict, and shes so lively. Hes so too himself, shes all out there. Their perfect opposites, perfect for communing to each other's wants and needs. Besides if you haven't noticed but they're already close enough where they kiss each other." Kankuro smiled. He knew that caught his sister's attention.

"When did that happen?" Temari asked trying to control her curiosity.

"Just a couple of hours ago. Gaara is currently asleep in her room on her bed. Laura just phoned me to tell me that Sakura is at the hospital. So what do you say? You could encourage Sakura and I'll convince Gaara about think of Sakura as a prime pointer for being a worthy wife. You did say she loved kids right?"

"Yes, she told me that when she got married she wanted to marry someone who would be willing to have kids at some point. But what does that have to do with anything?" Temari asked. Kankuro's smile grew.

"Well thats great. Gaara need an heir and, come to find out, he too, adores children. He can't help it. For all his glares, children make him smile. And so does Sakura." Temari gapped at Kankuro.

"Gaara...likes kids? When did that happen?"

"Well, Gaara told me, one night, you were at the hospital that since his father wasn't much of one, he wanted to some day be a father and be better than what father was to him..." Kankuro's smiled faded and he closed his eyes, thinking of those hurtful memories. Temari turned away from Kankuro, thinking about the same memories that were flashing through her head. She shook them out.

"Well I guess I can see that. A chance to start over would be good for Gaara. I guess your can help me. But why do you want to help?" Temari asked. Kankuro looked at Temari then looked away.

"Well...the counsel just got a letter from the Kage counsel saying that if Gaara does not choose a wife by his due date, then he will be forced to wed, like you already know, but to either Laura, Daniel's girlfriend, or Rebecca, daughter to Josck." Kankuro spoke solemnly. Temari was petrified.

'Laura!?! But how does Daniel feel about it? Surely he knows...and Rebecca!? She would just use Gaara to get what she wants!' Temari thought outraged. "But does..." Temari began but Kankuro cutted her off.

"Yes he know and hes not taking it well. Temari, he really loves Laura. Hell, he would ask her to marry him, if he just didn't have the problem with saying the right words at the right time." Kankuro said gravely.

"I know he would. Laura wants him to but she feels that if she says something about it or keeps talking about it, shes going to pressure him into doing something wrong and making him miserable for the rest of his life. But just like you, I know how much he loves Laura. I just can't believe that the Kage counsel is going to force him to marry Rebecca." Temari said shocked and deeply saddened.

"Yeah well lets just hope Gaara uses his head and notices that Sakura likes Gaara just as much as he like her." Kankuro said closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"Well all we can do is encourage and watch what happens." Temari said returning to her dishes.

"Yeah I guess so. Oh by the way, Sakura's shift is about over. Do you want to walk her home? You do know the current situation right?" Kankuro said as he got out of the chair and stared at Temari waiting for her reply. She stared back confused.

"What 'situation'?" Temari asked concerned.

"Hokage-domo informed us today that Sasuke and Itachi might be planning to make a move on our young blossom." Kankuro said walking over to Temari. She stood fixated, totally petrified. He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

"So now Gaara is her bodyguard? And shes his. Well somehow everything is just trying to push them together. Yes, I'll walk her home. Just to be on the safe side." Temari told Kankuro, a look of concern and worry still in her eyes, but strength quickly took over.

"Alright just be careful. Don't let your guard down for a second." Kankuro reminded his sister.

"Of course I won't let my guard down, what kind of ninja do you take me for!?" Temari joked.He chuckled.

"I won't say. Hey do you want me to wake Gaara or move him to his room?" He asked nearing the door watching his sister as she turned to him and winked.

"Leave him be. He needs the rest. And here I thought you and I were on the same plane of thought. You know, girl walks in, sees guy sleeping and starts thinking some **deep** thoughts." Temari said gently nudging him as she walked out the kitchen.

"You mean like feelings, thoughts?" Kankuro asked as they got to the front door.

"Bingo. Now I'll see you when I get home. Now we've got to remember to give them space." She said as she opened the door, looking sternly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're the only one here that bothers either one of them, not on purpose but still." Kankuro smiled as he watched his sister stick her tongue out at him and closed the door.

'I just hope your not as blind as you may seem.' Kankuro thought still standing by the front door, his hands placed in his pockets.

XOXXOX xxxXXXOOOOOXXXxxx XOXXOX

Sakura turned and closed the door of the last room of her shift. She let out a great sigh that she hardly noticed she needed to let out.

'I wonder if Laura has already left for the night. She probably already left. After all, she has her brother to take care of. Hes still recovering. And very nicely too.' Sakura thought.

**'So I guess we'll just have to walk home alone. After all, you did tell Gaara to stay at home and NOT come get you.'** Inner Sakura pouted.

'Oh quit whining. Your making me sick!'

**'Well I'm stating the facts! Don't need to be so sassy all the time! Sheesh! You much be PMSing or you just need to relieve some stress...do you know how?'** Inner Sakura snickered. Sakura shook her head franticly as she took the first step down the stairs.

'No I don't think I want to know. Not with your dirty mind.' Sakura commented mentally.

**'Humph, I'm not that disgusting. Besides I'm your mind, so you're only offending yourself. But thats besides the point.'** Inner Sakura shrugged shaking her head. **'Anyways I know a way to relieve some stress. Do some training. Take a day off. Take a couple of hours off for a bit of training warm up. Besides were a ninja, we should keep ourselves in top shape. What do you say?' **Inner Sakura suggested. Sakura pondered this thought for a bit as she walked down the silent stairway.

'I like that, a good exercise would do use some good. But we'd have to do it early in the morning. At the butt crack of dawn.' Sakura pointed out. Cringing, Inner Sakura shrugged.

**'Anything to get rid of your bitchy attitude, I'll jump for it, no matter the hour.'** Inner Sakura smiled.

'Oh thanks. I love being told I have an attitude.'

**'You should appreciate it. Some guys find it very attractive.'** Inner Sakura winked. Just as Sakura got to the final flight of stairs, Temari opened the cold doors to the hospital lobby. All lights were still on.

'Well looks like she still hasn't left. All the lights are still on.' Temari thought resting her hands on her hips. She walked around to the front desk and sat down in Laura's chair and looked at all the pictures she had on her desk. One in particular caught her eyes. In the picture, Daniel and Laura and little Hangel stood together in front of the sign, 'Grand Opening Suna Hospital!'

"They look so cute together." She said out loud staring mainly at Laura and Daniel.

"Who look cute together?" A light, sweet voice spoke out from the silence. Temari nearly jumped out of her skin as she held a hand to her heart and looked at the sudden speaker. When she looked at Sakura's smiling face, she sighed.

"Oh Sakura, it's just you. You scared the hell out of me." Temari said catching her heart from bursting out her chest.

"Oh, I didn't know Hell was in you. How did you ever get it in you?" Sakura jokes as she ducked from a phone book that Temari threw at her.

"Ok smartass, you know what I was talking about. So you finally ready to come home?" Temari asked putting the picture back and walking over to the now laughing Sakura.

"Yeah, I was about to head home. Why are you here? And who were you talking about?" Sakura asked as she watched Temari look at the picture than at her.

"Well...come on I'll tell you on the way home." So Temari looked away from Sakura and headed for the door. Following close behind her, she locked up the hospital and turned off the lights and waited patiently for Temari to begin.

"Well, you see, the counsel has already decided which girls they were going to choose for Gaara, should he not comply with the agreement. You know your little suggestion. Well I found out who those girls are to be, and, I'm not happy with it, not one bit."

"Who are they?" Sakura asked strangely curious. But thats was a thought to be pondered on later on a rainy day.

"Well the girls...were Laura and some snot nosed twit whose bound to show up soon asking for Gaara's bodyguard." Temari looked solemnly at Sakura, seeing shock and confusion in her eyes.

"You mean Laura? From the hospital? Well what about Daniel? Haven't they been dating for a while now? And why would she want me?" Sakura asked as more questions formed but refused to come out.

"I know...thats what I asked too...I mean they have been together for quite sometime now...almost 5 years. Yes, 5 years they've been dating and their perfect together. As for the other girl, shes going to turn you into her own personal slave. Since you are his 'bodyguard.' But then again," Temari smiled, "she doesn't know you as well as we do." Temari winked. Sakura blushed.

"Well...if someone tried to make me their slave, I would just tell them off. No matter who they are, I don't care. No one but the Hokage and Gaara tell me what to do. Well Gaara for now." Sakura shrugged, but continued. "And about Daniel and Laura, wouldn't it be right for Daniel to marry Laura. I mean, after all, they have been dating for 5 years, that's practically like they're married. We've got to talk to Daniel. At least, or maybe hear how he feels about Laura being a suggestion for one of Gaara's before-hand marriage ladies." Sakura said thoughtfully. Temari turned and smiled at her.

"Are you saying that you're willing to be match-maker for Daniel and Laura? Gosh you must be able to solve almost anything." Temari smiled and turned away from Sakura.

"Well I don't know about everything but at least some things I can solve. Some things just need water to help it grow." Sakura stated scholarly. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Well good then maybe you could help me with something." Temari said, Sakura was beginning to get suspicious of Temari's suddenly weird behavior.

"Depends on what it is." Sakura said with suspicion.

"Well...you see I'm trying to get these two people together but the thing is that they both are either too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other or they want to make a move but don't know how without offending or hurting the other one. How would you solve that one?" Temari smiled widely.

'Lets see what advise I get about this. Maybe I should confront her about my plan.' Temari thought. Sakura pondered Temari's question.

'This is a touch one.' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

**'Well duh, numb rod. It really depends on the type of people these two are.'** Inner Sakura shrugged

'Good idea.' "Well, what type of people are these two? Like what are they two like?" Sakura asked Temari. Temari shrugged.

"Well the guy has very strict role so hes kind of tough, but hes sort of playful underneath. Hes nice and can be seductive. So can the girl, I know it, even though she has a tough/sweet outside. Shes very energetic too so she could keep him on his toes. Literally." Temari smiled. 'She still hasn't figured it out yet.'

"Hmm... Well thats simple enough. The girl is just going to have to find a place where this guy will be guy will loosen up and then maybe he might make the move but if he doesn't then the girl will have to start something. But if both are stubborn, something drastic is going to have to trigger the beginning where either the guy gets really hurt or the girl gets a drastically death-defying sickness that is so powerful that only he can heal (A/N by the way, that little part about that sickness was a little spoiler for a great story called Into The Woods by Kyubiteaser, it's a really great story I recommend it). But that would be too extreme. But like something like an argument about feelings would trigger something like that." Sakura spoke slowly as the words formed in her head. Inner Sakura patted herself on the back.

**'Good job. Another problem solved. Thanks to us.'** Inner Sakura smiled evilly.

'Don't be too excited. You never know, she might no like what I've said. Besides I haven't solved everything.' Sakura counter thought.

**'Yes you have.'**

'No, I haven't solved one last thing for the night. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

**'And that would be?'** Inner Sakura said doubtfully about any unsolved problems.

'Like the problem with Laura and Daniel.' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura gapped stupefied (A/N HEY! Thats a song! By Disturbed!) then she folded her arms and pouted.

**'Oh yea...I forgot about them...'**

"You know I like that. But do you think I should step aside and let then do things themselves or jump head first?" Temari asked slamming Sakura back to reality.

**'Jump! Jump! Find a cliff and jump!'**

"I think you should give them space, but sometimes things always need a push in the right direction." Sakura said as she opened the door to the house and let Temari go before her.

"So you think I should back off?" Her heart plummeted.

"Well not back off so much as step aside. Shove when need be, let off when need be. Thats the best thing you as a friend should do." She said as she closed the door and stood before the stairs.

"Alright...so what do you think about the whole Laura and Daniel thing?" Temari asked before she put one foot on the stairs.

"I don't know, to be honest. I think I'm just going to go with the flow with those two. Tomorrow Laura is dropping Hangel off and they're going off together." She shrugged. "I suggested it." Temari beamed at Sakura.

"Oh thats great! I love hanging out with Hangel! I'll take charge of him tomorrow and I'll make sure he gets home as well." Temari clapped excitedly as she walked up the stairs with Sakura right behind her.

(sigh) "I really need to get a guy...You too." Sakura bluntly thought out loud. Temari looked at her and smiled. This was her chance to get her at least thinking about Gaara. After all, Sakura did tell her sometimes things need a small shove to get things going.

"Well to be honest, I'm waiting for someone." Temari blushed.

"Oh...Shikamaru, might I say." Sakura teased.

"Yeah...so who do you like?" Temari asked slyly. Sakura blushed.

"Well...I've been thinking about it...I mean Hinata and Naruto, you know, are going to eventually get together. Same thing with Ino and Kiba, and Neji and Tenten. Shino and Choji don't date and I don't like Rock Lee like that."

"Well what about...oh lets say Gaara?" Temari suggested with a deeper blush for an answer. 'Bingo!'

"Well I thought about him...And to tell you honestly, I do like him. I mean at least he notices something different about the way I talk to him and how I look at him...but I don't know...I don't know if he feels the same about me..." Sakura's blushed faded and she turned her face in sadness.

'She must have been thinking about this for a while to think like that. And how could I not notice the look. Oh well, I've got to give her credit. She does hide her feelings a lot better now than before. And for that I applaud her.' Temari thought sternly. She looked back at Sakura.

"Well have you asked him if he likes you?" Temari asked knowing the answer.

"No...and even if he did, he wouldn't tell me that. He hides his feelings..."Sakura said sorrowful.

"Well...if you want I could ask him or Kankuro could ask him and find out for you." Temari said hoping that she would say 'sure'. Sakura looked at Temari wide-eyed with disbelief.

"You...you would do that? For me!?" Sakura asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah if you want I could ask."

"Oh would you!? Would you please?!" Sakura begged. They were in front of her bedroom door.

"Sure. I would be glad to. And don't worry about Hangel. I'll take care of him tomorrow. Oh and take the morning and early afternoon off. You look wasted." Temari patted Sakura's shoulder and turned to leave.

"Thank you Temari!" Sakura called after her. With a smile and a wave of her hand, Temari walked downstairs and to her room. Watching her finally disappear, she opened the door to her room and she could not believe the sight she saw. Sleeping peacefully on her bed, Gaara was curled under the covers and around on of her pillows, his body was facing away from her.

'Oh gosh, what is he still doing in my room!?' Sakura thought panicky.

**'Hey why are you complaining!? I bet so many girls are just begging, wishing for something like this to happen to them.'** Inner Sakura stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Laura doesn't. She wants Daniel.' Sakura pointed out.

**'Ok thats just one girl.'** Inner Sakura shrugged.

'And Temari.'

**'Well no dip Sherlock. But anyways why don't we walk over there. I want to see how he looks when hes sleeping, and you know you want to see too. Just for the hell of it.'** Inner Sakura pointed out. Truth was, was Sakura did want to know how he looked like when he was sleeping. Just as a curious thought. With her mind made up, she tip toed around to the side Gaara was facing, the left side, and she felt a blush rise up into her cheeks. On the left side of the bed, Gaara slept silently. His hair fell over his face making his sweetness more know as he slept than when he was awake. Gently, a sigh of relief escaped from her lips, as she moved a small finger through his hair then having that same finger slide silently over his lips.

'He looks so...innocent.' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura remained quiet. All of a sudden, she felt a tug on her wrist and was dragged on her bed, her arms placed above her. Above her, Gaara stared evilly at her, but then his gaze softened as he finally realized who he had lying underneath him. Apologetically, he looked away from her, just as she saw a blush rise up into his cheeks.

"What are you doing in here?" Gaara asked his voice coming out hoarse, making her fall under his spell.

"In where? I'm in my room. I should be asking you why are you in my room." Sakura asked sweetly. Finally remembering the kiss, and her leaving and him falling asleep around her pillows he cleared his throat.

"I...apologize if I...intruded in your personal space...I didn't realize that I would sleep for that long." Gaara said getting off her and sitting silently beside her. She smiled.

'Oh thats alright," she said turning towards him still smiling. "I know how it is when your tired." He looked at her, and relaxed under her innocent smile.

"Do you want me to leave?" Gaara asked preparing to get up but Sakura grabbed his wrist gently with one of her petite hands.

"Well...no please don't leave; I was just about to ask you something. You know you seemed so comfortable lying there that I was going to ask you, if possibly, you wanted to stay in my room for the night?" Sakura asked looking into his jade eyes. He was completely shocked.

**'HOT DAMN! HELL YEAH we'll stay with you tonight! Man already in bed with her and you just kissed her earlier today!'** Shukaku commented giving Gaara a pat on the back.

'Wait...she wants me to stay!? What for?' Gaara thought frantic but excited.

**'Gosh you so slow...DUH! Dufus, she likes you and she wants your company. If you turn her offer down she'll think you don't like her and I know, that's beyond true. Just except this. It may be your only chance to maybe keep her in your hand.'** Shukaku advised. Gaara thought about it.

'Well it is about time we started making moves.' "Sure I'll stay. If you want that, that is?" Gaara asked. Her smile widened.

"Of course I want you to stay. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

**'Shes got a point.'** Shukaku shrugged.

'Shut up!' "Ok well I was just making sure you were fine with it. So...uh...are you going to bed now?" Gaara asked nervous about sleeping beside Sakura while trying to hide his eagerness.

"Well I have another question. Your pretty strong, can you train me?" Sakura asked then thought of him teaching her much less being close to him , sent shiver down her spine.

"Sure. I'll see where you are in training." Gaara said his voice full of tenderness and understanding. The voice of a natural teacher.

"Yay! Now, I'm going to change. I don't know if your going to sleep in that or if your going to change but you can change in here. And do me a favor," Sakura said walking to the bathroom door. "Can you close my bedroom door? Thanks!" She turned, closed and locked the bathroom door. Sighing, he got up and walked over to her bedroom door just as some sand brought him his night clothes. Changing into his night clothes, he sat on the left side on the bed and away from the bathroom. Placing his head in his hands, his elbows placed on his knees, he went deep into his thoughts.

'I...I'm still...I'm so...' He thought his thoughts jumbling altogether.

**'Oh hush boy. Just be glad it's finally happening. This just proves that she has feelings for you. Just breathe deeply in and out if your so nervous. I mean, damn, the first time your asked to stay in the same bed as a girl and you practically piss your pants! Pathetic. And your suppose to be Kazekage.'** Shukaku commented stiffly.

'I have not pissed my pants at all thank you! And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't put me down right now. I, at least, agreed and still have her.' Gaara pointed out.

**'For now.'**

"Alright Gaara, I'm back. I see you've change too." He heard Sakura say before he felt the warmth of her petite body on his back. A blush rose to his cheeks as he returned to reality.

"Yeah..." he whispered, "I changed. Are...are you tired?" He asked turning around to look at her, only to have his blush deepen even more, hoping that she doesn't see the blush that now swept over his face. She noticed, much to his disappointment. She was wearing a loose silk blue might gown with lacy straps and lace trimming. She let go of his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not tired if you aren't. So are you tired? You have been working so hard lately what with the decision about your wife-to-be, and keeping everything in order here, you must be stressed and tired." She said, as she started to massage his shoulders. Relaxing under her touch, he turned his head and his eyes rolled back in pure bliss.

"I...um...am a bit stressed...The counsel has been pestering me to pick ahead so...that they...uh...can all see if shes cut out for taking the role as my wife...and right now they're...mmm...pushing me to go out with one o the girls they told me before that they would pick for me." He finally got out as she let all the tension out of his shoulders and her hand slowly began on his neck.

"Oh really? Who is that?" Sakura asked sounding curious watching closely to his reaction to her massage.

"Uh...a girl named Marissa...she thinks shes all hot stuff..." Gaara comment hoarsely.

"Is she hot?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Nah...shes not hot. Shes pretty, yes, but not hot...Your a lot higher ranked than Marissa..." Gaara said finally realizing what he said, he shut his mouth tight.

"Oh really?" She leaned by his ear. "And what am I ranked?" She whispered, her hot breath sending shocks throughout his body.

"You? Oh your ranked under the super-sexy, super-hot. Your pretty high up. Laura is ranked hot and Daniels pretty happy about that too." Gaara said.

"Oh really? Does he like Laura that much?"

"Like? Ha, after meetings, he can't stop talking about her! 'Laura this, Laura that' its always the same. But he deserves someone that will treat him right. Hes a great guy and shes a great girl... But shes having a slight problem." Gaara commented.

"What kind of problem?"

"He wants to commit. He really does, he just doesn't pressure Laura into too much. I mean her brother, thanks to you, finally got out of the hospital. And he knows how worried she was about him..." Gaara sighed happily.

"Oh he shouldn't be too worried. Actually Laura and I talked about Daniel today." Sakura said, peeking Gaara's curiosity.

"Really? About what?" Gaara asked.

"Oh like about how she really likes him but she doesn't want to pressure him to commitment. Funny how both of them care enough not to pressure the other when they both feel the same." Sakura said.

"Yeah...funny..." Gaara chuckled just as Sakura let go of his shoulders, he whined and she smiled at him.

"Gaara did you just whine?" Sakura asked laying her head on his lap. Blushing he smiled.

"Um...yea I did..." he said softly, his blush deepening.

"Oh...well that's a surprise. I never knew you could whine." Sakura said playing with a piece of his red hair.

"Well there are lots of things you don't know about me." Gaara shrugged.

"Yeah like the reason why you kissed me. I don't know that one." She said closing her eyes. He gulped.

"The reason? Oh well..." Gaara began but Sakura cut him off.

"Oh I'm sure that theres a reason you kissed me but its not my place to ask." She said sitting up. His heart dropped.

'What did I do wrong!?' Gaara asked frantically. Shukaku remained quiet.

"Come on Gaara. Its late and there is much to be done tomorrow." Sakura said patting the spot next to her under the covers. Nodding his head and smiling, he got under the covers next to her and they both got comfortable. She turned over, turned off the light and darkness quickly took over her room. Lightly, in once swift motion, Sakura rested her head on his chest with her arm across him. He was lying on his back.

"Gaara..."

"Yes Sakura?" Gaara put his arms around her and she instantly felt safe in his protective embrace.

"Would you kiss me again if you could?" Sakura asked her voice shakily, but not meaning for it to come out like that. He held her tighter.

"Of course I would. But I don't want to do something you don't want me to." Gaara said truthfully. She pulled closer to him.

"Do you care that much?" Sakura asked fearing about the outcome of the answer.

"Of course I care that much about you! I would...gosh if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any say about what wife I would have. For that, I am in your dept. Besides you're the only one that can make me blush." He said tweaking her nose, making her giggle.

"Well what if I gave you permission that you could kiss me anytime you wanted?" Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't be able to breathe."

"Whys that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because," he pressed his lips on hers. "I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you once I start." She knew even in the darkness that he smiled. She smiled back.

"I wouldn't mind." She said gently in a seductive way. Still smiling, he maneuvered their bodies where he was on his side and she was on hers and leaned in for another kiss. Pressing his warm lips against her soft ones, he heard her groan once their lips met and he couldn't stop himself from going in and exploring her mouth once more. Feeling his tongue inside her mouth, she rolled her eyes back in bliss.

'Oh god...he tastes so wonderful...its unbelievable!' She thoughts along with some other non-virgin-like thoughts. Breaking their kiss, he heard her sigh just as he did.

"See...I told you once I start, its hard to stop." Gaara said sweetly. She smiled once again.

"Well that's all right. I'm the same way. Besides," she looked at her alarm clock which now showed 12:07 A.M. "I think its time we went to sleep." She said curling up in his arms.

"Yeah I guess your right. Good night my flower, my sweet, sweet flower." Gaara whispered resting his head on hers.

"Good night, Panda-chan." Sakura whispered back. With sweet good nights said, both Gaara and Sakura curled deep under the covers, wrapped up tight in each others arms.

XXXOOOXXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

YAY another chapter done (finally!). This chapter took me a long time to write plus I had writer's block near to the beginning then on top of that, I had my internet taken away but I finally got it back. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and/or just read. I really appreciate it when ya'll review; it makes me so happy ;)

By the way, everyone congratulates Kyubiteaser for her new story _Into the Desert_, sequel to _Into the Woods_. I recommend reading both stories cause they are both that good. And I would also like to recommend _Devotion_ if you haven't read it yet by Katryn Parker, _Pink Blossom_ by Danax, _Irony, thy name is Sakura_ Gin-inu, _War for the Cherry Blossom_ and _Crisis!_ and _An Unfortunate Arrangement_ by LoveShinobi4eva, _Sandy but Winded Love_ by DarkEra'Ssnow, _Jaded Eyes _ by Grimora-and-Winterpaw, _Za Sabaku Unido Henkou _ by Bryak, _To Mend a Broken Soul­_ by I.Plead.Ignorance, and lastly, _Forbidden Love_ by narutofreak14. If you all have already read them then good for ya'll because they are such great stories, but if you haven't I recommend reading them, if you have any time to spare from the stories you are currently reading right at this moment.

Anyways, heads up on the next chapter. Something bad is going to happen, find out what it is when you read it, cuz I'm not telling a SOUL whats coming next!

R & R

Up coming soon Chapter 6 Kidnapped!


	6. Kidnapped!

**Hey there everyone sorry for the really late update, I completely apologize. I, thankfully, finished this chapter with good hopes that all you precious readers will enjoy it as much as I have writing it. But I must tell you in the last chapter I said that something bad was going to happen. Well something does but the 'bad thing' that I told you about is something completely...different and well that was held for a moment. I had to clear up some things. **

**Well anyways I do hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: WARNING the following story is owned by me but dreadfully Naruto does not. Deep depression may occur from that news (if only I owned Naruto! Do you know how long I would just stare at Gaara, Kakashi and Naruto!!! A long time that's for sure!!)**

'**Bleh thoughts'**

"**Oh my gosh Becky look at these quotes, I'm talking out loud"**

**BAM dummy one ran into dummy two that's what going on**

**OOOOXXXXOOOO xxxxxxXXXXXXOOOOXXXXXXxxxxxx OOOOXXXXOOOO**

**Chapter 6 Kidnapped!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Peeping out from behind the curtains, light from early dawn was beginning to crawl across the floor, illuminating the room from the darkness. Silence was golden, in the Kazekage's Mansion, except in the room of our favorite Kunoichi. The sound of her alarm clock was the only noise in the house.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lying on the bed, a girl with natural pink hair was curled, snugly, deep under the covers. She turned over, her body now facing toward the night table beside the bed. Moaning, slowly waking from her deep slumber, she looked over at the clock. Along with its constant beeping, it showed 6:00 A.M. Groaning, she pressed the snooze button and turned back over, getting herself deeply wrapped by strong masculine arms. Finally realizing the warm body that she curled up next to, she gasped and pushed herself away. Blushing, she looked at the peaceful, sleeping Gaara. For all his glares and mean tongue, he looked kind of cute. For a moment she was stumped as to the reason why Gaara was sleeping in her bed, much less sleeping, then she relaxed, remembering their 'colorful' conversation. She smiled and sighed.

'I still can't believe he actually agreed to stay. I didn't think he would actually stay.'

**'Well DUH he would have stayed! He likes you! You can see it clear as day as long as you don't BLIND yourself from seeing whats really there.'** Inner Sakura commented, crossing her arms with a ticked expression on her face.

'How do you know he likes me!? Its not as obvious as you may think cause Gaara doesn't show his feelings...to anyone.' Sakura thought solemnly, absentmindedly starring at him looking at his face up and down, enjoying the closeness of his face. Surprisingly, it soothed her to be close and the head of his breath made shivers slither up and down her spine.

**'You are such a clueless moron, has anyone ever told you that? Of COURSE he likes you! Why do you think he kissed you? To make you feel good about yourself? Gaara doesn't CARE about how others feel. But he cares about you, or else he wouldn't have said that he didn't mean to 'invade' your space. Of course begin anywhere near him is heaven for me...'** Inner Sakura pointed out with a lasting comment. Sakura thought about all this. Inner Sakura did seem to have a point. Sakura remained quiet. She moved over silently close to his body, just listening to the beat of his heart and the air passing in and out his lungs.

'I guess so...but I don't want to assume and get my hopes up if he doesn't like me.' Sakura reasoned. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

**'Well so what if you do and he doesn't. Guys come and go. Thats part of life. Thats what you should have learned after everything that happened with Sasuke.' **Inner Sakura pointed out again. Sakura sighed. It pained her to remember all those painful memories of how Sasuke left in such an abrupt manner and how long it took her to finally move on with a couple of slaps from Tsunade-domo, Naruto yelling at her, and seeing the hidden look of shame on Kakashi's face.

'Yea...I guess your right...but we don't know shoe sure how he feels till he tells me agreed?' Sakura thought, mentally pointing a finger at Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura, in turn, raised her hands.

**'On your rim of insanity, I'll agree. Just don't do anything stupid.' **Inner Sakura said smugly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'Like what?' Sakura thought curiously.

**'Like, oh I don't know, if he does say he loves you, you had better not be sarcastic with him. This is one guy I wanna keep.'** Inner Sakura crossed her arms.

'Oh please like I would ever do that to Gaara!!' Sakura snuggled close to Gaara, a slight moan escaped his lips. Sakura smiled. 'Besides thats something I would do if Sasuke or if Naruto said they love me Naruto and Hinata will probably be together by the time I get back.' Sakura thought, the thought of home ached her heart.

**'Don't be such a wuss. Its only been the what third or fourth day we've been here!? And you already getting homesick.' ** Inner Sakura pouted teasing Sakura.

'Oh shut up! You know, I think its about time I got out of bed, don't you think?'

**'Yea well I'm not the only one going crazy about being close to him.' ** Inner Sakura shrugged.'

'Well this may be the only chance I get to be close to him.' Sakura mentally pouted. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

**'Oh please. You know deep down that this is going to happen a lot more often. Now go get your damn shower. You'll wake him up by how bad you smell.'**

'I do not stick! I just need to wash off all the bacteria on my body before I got to the hospital.' Sakura thought turning over only to be pressed closer to his warm body by his masculine arms. Sakura sighed.

'Now do you have any bright ideas, smart one?' Sakura asked sarcastically.

**'Hes not my man! Cause if he was, I wouldn't be leaving him. Heh, I'd be staying close to him to keep him warm.' **Inner Sakura said dreamily. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Oh please. You're so ridiculous sometimes.' Sakura thought. Maneuvering herself and his arms where she could easily slip out without waking him up, she squeezed out of his hold, hearing him groan in protest. She giggled, and then rolled over landing with a painful thud on the hard wood floor.

"OW!!! Stupid piece of shit! I didn't even do anything to it! Why is..." She fussed then shut her mouth in an instant. Looking back up at the sleeping Gaara, he groaned and turned over, Sakura sighed.

'That was close. We almost woke him up.' Sakura thought getting up slowly from the cold hard wood floor. She sighed and rested her hear on the way by her window staring longingly at Gaara, tempted by the warmth of his body and the slow rise and fall of his sides as he slowly took in air not stirring.

**'Oh gosh girl, your making me sick! Come back to reality!' **Inner Sakura mused to herself. Snapping back to reality, Sakura smiled and walked silently to her dresser.

**'Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Wouldn't that be a lot better than you know goggling at the guy, dreaming your heart away?'** Inner Sakura finally spoke up, bringing another question to Sakura's mind. Sakura clenched her jaw.

'I would make things easier, if only I knew exactly myself how I feel about him...' Sakura thought slowly responding to Inner Sakura's notion of what she should do. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. Now she was getting ticked.

**'It's not even worth talking to you, when you get like this: all depressive and morbid. Every since Sasuke left and said what he did, your always thinking that a guy, no matter who, won't think your pretty or even notice that you've matured since you were 12! Sasuke was nothing but a jackass! Forget him!' **Inner Sakura screamed making Sakura's head pound. Sakura winced but held her mouth closed. She knew she was saying the truth, but Sasuke was her first love and what he did mattered a lot even if what he said wasn't true. Naruto even told her of Sasuke's ultimate mistake.

'I know he was wrong when he told me all those...things but still it just...hurts.' Sakura thought leaning against her dresser, pressing her forehead on her dresser.

**'So, it doesn't matter what he says or what he thinks. Hes the jackass that gave up something wonderful and exciting! Its his own fault!' **Inner Sakura argued clearly out raged. Sakura sighed

'I guess your right...'

**'You better believe it!!'**

'I really don't know if he likes me but if he chose to stay with me last night, there may well be a chance he does like me. Or at least I hope he does at least notice that I'm feeling something for him.' She thought

**'Oh please, who can't like a girl like you!? Your sweet,'**

'I know...'

**'Your funny!'**

'Oh please...'

**'You have a hard-to-get attitude which, I'm sure, all guys love.'**

'Well I don't know about all guys...'

**'Shut up. I mean you've got a great tone body. Small, perfect for men who like to carry around their girls. You're the apprentice to Tsunade-domo and soon you'll be right there as her equal, what more could a guy want?' **Inner Sakura convinced Sakura. She smiled, against her own wishes and relaxed.

'You know, you are right!' She thought boldly.

**'You know it!'**

'I mean so what if Sasuke didn't want me.'

'**YEAH!'**

'I mean, damn, he didn't even what Ino-pig either! So why should I care!' She thought with great fury.

**'Finally your getting it! Now go get that shower! You really need it right about now.' **Inner Sakura smiled and folded her arms. Blushing, Sakura lifted her head and looked at Gaara one last time before walking into the bath room and locked the door with barely a sound.

'Its going to be so good to be in a nice hot shower.'

**'Yea and you need it.'**

'Oh shut up who asked you!'

**'I don't have to ask anyone everyti...'** Inner Sakura began but Sakura blocked her from her mind just as she got into the shower, feeling hot water on her back and relaxed as the steaming water washed away the dirt and slime off her body and down the drain.

XXXOOOXXX xxxXXXOOOOOXXXxxx XXXOOOXXX

2 Days Later (Present day in Suna)

Her long blond hair swept behind her as she paced back and forth behind her desk, waiting for the incoming ANBU report. It had been 2 days after she had sent a letter to Suna requesting that Gaara protect Sakura from the evil clutches of Sasuke and Itachi. After receiving the message from Suna saying that he would most happily take the role as her protector, she sent for Kakashi to tell him the news.

FLASHBACK 

"_This is such a relief, one less worry to think about." Tsunade said reading the reply over and over again._

_"He accepted the role? For what reason? Surely he would have had questions to ask and such. After all he did try to kill her during the Chuunin exams." Kakashi replied his voice even and unemotional but his insides were nervous as can be. She looked up at Kakashi with a huge smile on her face._

_"This was not written by Gaara, Kakashi. This was written by one of the eldest counsel members. Unlike you, I trust his judgment; after all, I have known him for many years now." She said not choosing to hide the glee in her voice. Kakashi stared at her._

_"It wasn't written by Gaara?" Kakashi said surprised._

_"Nope." She shook her head and smiled. "He said in his reply that he and the others left Gaara and Sakura in his office to read my message, and to secretly write me a letter back. He also noticed a change in Gaara's look towards our little blossom. He said 'something soft traces his features.' In English, he means that hes showing feelings for her through his soft looks." Tsunade smiled mischievously. Kakashi become skeptical. _

_"Do you really believe him?"_

_"Of course I do. Especially when Temari is confirming his speculations."_

_"Temari? What does she have to do with anything?" Kakashi said concern clearly in his voice. Tsunade chuckled._

_"Because shes the one thinking of the alliance between Suna Konoha. Shes the one whos thinking about a younger sibling's happiness and the happiness of a friend." Tsunade said seriously. Kakashi remained quiet. "Now on to business matters: I'm sending several groups of the ANBU to go searching for Sasuke's whereabouts. Itachi has covered his tracks so hes probably waiting for the right moment to attack. Sasuke on the other hand we have no idea where he is, and hes rational to conduct his plans when he has a window to start them." Tsunade said calmly, closing her eyes._

_"And you want me to go with them?" Kakashi said just as calm. What surprised him was when Tsunade shook her head to his question._

_"Afraid not Kakashi. You're my best ninja. Or at least one of my best and most trusted. I need you to be here when I receive new on his whereabouts so that in case something were to happen you and whoever you choose to take would be able to protect her or save Sakura, depending on the situation." Tsunade said sadly, worry creasing her gentle features. Kakashi nodded and walked out the room after turning around to see a tear down her cheek._

End Flash Back

'The ANBU report should be arriving anytime now...They said they would have it in two days...' Tsunade thought as she continued to pace back and forth behind her desk. Suddenly in a poof of smoke, a tall man with a mask over his face appeared before he desk. She turned around slowly and frowned.

"So? Do you have the report I asked for?" Tsunade asked her voice firm and unwavered despite her insides.

"Yes, Hokage-domo. I have the report. Is that all that will be needed from me?" He asked his voice well-rounded and masculine. She shook her head.

"No just place the report scroll on my desk and leave to do whatever it is you need to or have to do." Tsunade said turning back around, her back facing him. Bowing slightly, he left silently just as he came, in a cloud of smoke. Sighing, she sat down at her desk and took the scroll and read the report with trembling hands. After rereading the report several times, she rolled the scroll and tied it back, slipped it shaking in one of her desk draws as if it was a disease and placed her face inside her hands trying to slow her heart rate.

"Tsunade-chan is everything alright?" Shizure peeked through into her office. When Tsunade looked up at her she gasped. With glassy eyes that were filled with concern, fear and great worry, Shizure stepped fully inside the office and closed the door lightly, before turning to face Tsunade waiting for her command. Standing, she cleared her throat.

"Shizure, go retrieve Kakashi. This is most important that he finds out about this and that I tell him what was on the ANBU report." Tsunade said firmly.

"Like what?" Shizure asked just as seriously knowing she wasn't going to get all the details.

"Sasuke's whereabouts."

XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX

After a bit of waiting, Tsunade turned to Kakashi with great concern written on her face. On the outside, he was calm and ready, but inside, he was shaky and nervous. Shizure looked back and forth between the sad worry glances from Tsunade to the cold, unemotional gaze of Kakashi.

"Yes, Tsunade-domo? You sent for me?" Kakashi asked knowing all too well the seriousness of her face. She cleared her throat and stood straight and tall.

"It seems you will be needed sooner than I anticipated." Tsunade said gravely. Kakashi stood even taller and remained silent, waiting for her explanation. "Well as I told you two days ago, I received a report from the ANBU group that I sent out. Now don't get me wrong but they came back with some...disturbing information, and to tell you honestly, I'm concerned." Tsunade said as she opened the drawer that held the report and took it and handed it to Kakashi. Who, in turn, took it with nervous actions. As he read the report he looked back up several times at Tsunade and she would give him an affirmative nod. His breathing remained calm, but he was trembling on the inside.

'This can't be good.' He thought. When he was done reading the report he rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Tsunade. His expression never changed.

"Now do you see why your needed at this point. Someone of your expertise would be able to pull off this mission really well. I know you and some of the other younger jounins care about Sasuke but..." Tsunade began but Kakashi raised his hand and closed his eyes.

"Sakura is more important at this point in time. To both you and me and even to our village. Sasuke...betrayed everyone, especially his village. A good shinobi never put his or her feelings or wants before his duty to his Kage and to his village. Sasuke did just that." Kakashi told Tsunade firmly. Closing her eyes, she nodded. "Now what will you have me do? What are your instructions?" Kakashi asked getting back to business. Tsunade turned around.

"Take whoever you feel would be most helpful and go to the Village of Sand. Gaara can protect Sakura well on his own, I want ya'll to protect them from Sasuke or at least keep him scared away...If he refuses to come quietly and persues battle...you have permission to do memory jutsu. I want all his secrets if possible. If not you have permission to do what ever you can to get rid of him..." Kakashi remained silent

"I understand." Was all Kakashi could muster. Before he left, Tsunade turned to him with sad eyes.

"And Kakashi...I'm sorry it had to come to this. If there was some other way..."

"But there is no other way. What he did costed him his respect and our trust. What happens, happens. Its not something you chose to happen. He chose this for himself." Kakashi said with no regret in his voice. Turning away, he disappeared in a puff of smoke to go gather all the available young jounin. Sighing, Tsunade sat down at her desk and covered her face with her hands. Shizure stared concerned for her friend then walked up to Tsunade's desk and sat down before it.

"What exactly was written on the report Tsunade?" Shizure asked quietly. Grabbing the scroll, Tsunade handed it slowly to Shizure and she began to read.

'_Sightings have been told that a boy with black hair and cold eyes has been walking around with 2 older men: a boy with blond hair and glasses and a man with long hair and snake eyes. The whereabouts of their sightings have been as close as the very boundaries of the Hidden Village of Suna.' _

Shizure looked back and forth from the report to Tsunade and back to the scroll again.

"But that just means..."

"That hes as close to her as I am to you. Gaara, I trust, would protect her with his life. But that doesn't mean that Sasuke couldn't use other means to get in. That's why I want Kakashi and some others, whoever he picks, to get over there and protect the boundaries." Tsunade said solemnly.

"So now what?" Shizure asked handing the rolled up scroll back to Tsunade. Tsunade shrugged.

"Only time will tell."

XXXXOOOOXXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXXOOOOXXXX

Sakura turned the shower knobs to off before opening the curtain to receive a wave of heat against her face.

'Ah...showers are so relaxing. I love taking showers.' Sakura thought as she took the towel off the rack and started drying off.

**'Yeah that was such a relaxer.' **Inner Sakura said stretching.

'Just think how training is going to be.' Sakura thought smiling.

**'Yeah I'm way ahead of you sister!! Gaara, fighting against you!! Him, in a tight shirt, sweating...mmm! I can't wait!'** Inner Sakura said bouncing around happily. Blushing, Sakura shook her head, shaking the image of Gaara out of her head, at least, for now.

'Honestly, I can but I don't think we'll be able to train today.' Sakura thought as she slid her shirt over her head.

**'Why NOT!?'** Inner Sakura said disappointed.

'Because, both of us have work we both have to finish. Our duty comes first. My duty is to the hospital and his...is to this village, his people.' Sakura thought sadly. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

**'Oh please, to a village that still thinks hes a monster! Well maybe that might not be such a bad thing...anyways, his duty is also to protect you and you're suppose to protect him. Call me crazy but I think someone wants you and Gaara to get together.' **Inner Sakura hypothesized. Shaking her head, she pulled her brush through her wet matted hair.

'No. We just work well together as a team thats all. Don't go making assumptions.' Sakura retorted.

**'Humph. Don't pin it all on me. I just say what your really thinking.' **Inner Sakura said before shutting herself from Sakura. Sakura thought about what she had said and sighed.

'It really does seem like the truth...some how I can almost believe it to be true...' she thought. She grabbed her dirty clothes and put them in the hamper that was in the corner of the bathroom before unlocking the bathroom door and walking silently back into her room, letting the steam that was inside the bathroom, escape into her room. Smiling, she walked over to her bed and sat down beside the still-sleeping Gaara. Sakura sighed happily and brushed a few loose strains of hair form his peaceful face.

'Gosh I don't want to wake him...hes so innocent and relax when hes sleeping...' She thought.

**'I beg to differ.'** Inner Sakura suddenly pepped up.

'What do you mean?' Sakura thought confused.

**'(Sigh) Do I have to spell everything out for you!? You know for someone whose so smart, you would make a great blond (A/N if that comment offends you, I apologize but I'm a blond too so I'm cracking on myself too if that makes you all feel better). Think about it, everywhere Gaara goes hes either hunted by Itachi and his gang or by his assassins from his father. Hes got to stay on the alert. If you think about it, hes lying in your bed and isn't by no means alert. To me that seems like he likes you A LOT enough to trust you with his life.'** Inner Sakura smiled. Sakura's smile widened at that comment her too believing that he could, possibly, hinder some intense feelings for her.

'I hope so...'She thought.

**'Girl, don't hope, believe, trust me. He likes you.'** Inner Sakura said confidently. Sakura giggled happily. After positioning herself where she was looking down at him, sitting sideways enough where if she leaned down she would come to about his ear. Slowly she leaned down and breathed hot air into his ear, he twitched.

"Gaara...Oh Gaara its time to wake up." She said hotly a bit softer than she intended. Moaning, he shifted slightly underneath her, his body gliding against her. Opening his eyes she looked up into a gentle pair of green eyes. Giggling she smiled sweetly at Gaara.

"Good Morning, Panda-chan." Sakura said sweetly. Shifting to where he was sitting up he remained quiet. She overlooked his sudden alertness, it was to be expected. Sighing he rubbed his head then his eyes.

"What time is it?" Was all Gaara said. Sadly she moved away and replied.

"Its 7:10..." Looking at her, he saw the sadness in her eyes. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his blood red hair.

"I apologize. I'm not much of a morning person, as I'm sure you've noticed." Gaara said trying to make it up to her. All she did was shrug in reply. Sighing, she felt the side of the bed that he was laying on rise from the release of his body. Then she felt soft fingers lift her chin. Looking up, she saw jade eyes stare intently at her green eyes. Leaning in, he took up the space between them and kissed her softly before letting go of her chin. Releasing, she was silent with surprise.

"Good Morning Sakura." Gaara said before kissing her forehead and walking over to the bathroom. Sakura smiled, the smile that made him stop in his tracks.

"Do you want to start training tomorrow?" She said happily. Shaking his head, he looked back at Sakura.

"Are you too tired to train today?" Gaara asked her gently. She got up off the bed and walked over to him.

"Not if you aren't." She said innocently.

"I am still a bit worn..." Gaara admitted slightly. She grabbed both his wrists and lead him back to the bed.

"Lay down, you need rest." Just as she was about to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Lay down with me then."

**'Yeah we need your touch! We just can't get enough of it!' **Shukaku purred mischievously.

"Fine, I will." Her smile grew even wider. Sliding under the covers right beside him, she snuggled her head, rubbing her nose, against his chest, giggling slightly.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked trying to hold back a moan that was rising in the back of his throat.

"I'm getting warm...even though I'm still warm from my shower." Sakura replied innocently. Rolling his eyes, he rested his head lightly against hers. The smell of her apple shampoo was intoxicating but soothing.

"Why then, are you rubbing your nose against me?" He asked his voice hoarse. She giggled again.

"Cause, its warming my nose (heehee), why does it bother you?" She asked looking up at him with a twinkle of glee in her eyes.

"No...not really..." Gaara said trying to control his rigid breathing. She smiled brightly and looked at the clock and whined in his chest, her warm breath sending shivers up his spine.

"Whats wrong?" Gaara asked moving his head to see her face.

"I don't want to go to work today..." Sakura whined again. He grinned.

"I know Sakura," He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "But I have an early morning meeting with the counsel. I've already put it off once. Next time and their going to get mad. Besides," He kissed her lightly on her lips. "I'll come get you if they act jerkish and keep me there all day." Gaara said pressing his lips firmly against her soft luscious lips not getting enough of her wanting more and more of her but he knew he had to control himself. This wasn't really a relationship yet so going too fast was not the best idea.

"(sigh) I guess your right...Besides I have to do two floors today so I'm really going to be very busy. Plus I have to write a report soon to Tsunade-domo and I have to do tests to see what the virus is. So that this won't happen again." Sakura said smiling up at him. He just couldn't get enough of that smile.

"Well shouldn't we be getting up?" He said joking only get a whine and a huffing pink-hair Kunoichi pressing her face on his chest. Exhaling he chuckled and made her look up at him. Kissing her lips softly, he hesitated not knowing if this was ok. Smiling she pressed her lips firmly against his, sending wave after wave of bliss, joy and desire. Moving his hands to her waist, he pulled her closer not daring to break the kiss. Moving her arms around his neck, she leaned her petite body into his protective body, deepening the kiss. Then, just as soon as it began, they both released and gasped for air, a slight content sigh escaped her lips.

"Come on." She said sadly kissing him one last time then turned over, got out from under the covers and put on some socks. Sighing, he followed her example, and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom with a change of cloths in hand. Sakura smiled as she walked him walk into the bathroom, her eyes trailing down his body, stopping at his butt before he closed and locked the bathroom door.

'Hes got one nice ass.' Sakura thought blushing despite herself.

**'Nice! What the HELL are you talking about!? Nice ass, my foot! Hes got a nice SEXY ass! I want to touch it...'**

'NO!'

**'Why not!? I bet its all firm and muscular...'** Inner Sakura smiled mischievously. Blushing, Sakura shook her head violently just as Gaara opened the bathroom door.

'SHUT UP! Now kissing is all fine but that! HELL NO! We aren't even DATING yet!' Sakura fumed. Gaara raised an eyebrow in confusion, but walked over to her anyways.

**'Oh come one so what! That doesn't stop normal girls from touching or grabbing or even thinking about a cute...no scratch that, a SEXY guy's ass!'** Inner Sakura said gleefully. Her inner glee was contagious.

'But if you may have already forgotten, WE'RE NOT NORMAL! So HA I out smarted you!' Sakura thought dancing in her head.

**'Heh you didn't out smart me, you're just trying to hide the truth that you and I both know as true.'** Inner Sakura retorted before silencing. Sighing, she looked up and saw a pair of jade green eyes. Gasping, she turned away, a blush rising into her cheeks.

"Why were you shaking your head?" Gaara asked his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Shaking my head?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah, just a minute ago, you were shaking your head. Why is that?" Gaara asked again. Thinking back a few, she remembered Inner Sakura's comment about Gaara's butt, she looked back at Gaara and her blush deepened even further.

"It...it was nothing. Just some stupid memories. Just remembering them embarrasses me." She lied. She had no other choice, it's a lot better than telling him that she was staring at his butt. She smiled widely at Gaara. Not believing her, he took her excuse none the less, knowing that there had to be a very important reason for her to lie to him. Standing straight, he held out an outstretched hand for her to take. Looking from his face to his hand then back to his face, she put her hand in his and stood up before him still holding hands.

"It is best we get going. Don't you think?" Gaara asked Sakura. Still starring into his eyes, she nodded slightly. Letting go of her hand gently, they both walked out of her room. When the door was closed, she locked it and looked back at Gaara with a sigh.

"Well I guess...I'll see you later...or tomorrow..." Sakura said fidgeting with her hands. Stepping into the space between them, Gaara leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon." Was all he said before leaning further to kiss her softly on her rosy lips then turn away and began his walk to his study. Touching her forehead then her lips, she smiled.

"Yeah...see you soon..." She whispered before turning around and walked into something or someone with force then landing hard on the ground.

XXXOOOXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

"Oh gosh Sakura-san are you alright!?" a familiar masculine voice spoke rushing over to her side. Rubbing the back of her head, she let a light "ow" escape her lips. Looking up, she saw a pair of blue-gray eyes.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked wincing.

"I was just on my way to go see Laura. She said that Temari was going to look after Hangel. We have a date today." He said smiling. Remembering, she smiled in reply.

"Oh yeah thats right. Her day off to let loose. Thats good that shes taking my advice. She needs to relax." Sakura said softly.

"Yeah she does..." He said his eyes becoming cloudy. Then looking back at Sakura he quickly stood up in front of her. "Oh let me help you. It is, after all, my fault your on the floor in the first place." He smiled, extending his hand to her. Taking his hand, he helped her up. Getting back on her feet, she brushed her pants and smiled up at Daniel.

"You know I was on my way out too. But hey...I thought you had a meeting today? You know with Gaara?" Sakura said very much confused.

**'He better not say that they didn't! We got out of bed because of them!' **Inner Sakura fumed.

"Yea that meeting is for the elders of the counsel. We younger members aren't allowed to this morning's meeting. Which is good thing too." Daniel replied gently. Sakura giggled.

"You know when I first met you; I thought you were a jerk. Laura told me how your only strict and harsh in front of the others. Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"(sigh) Yeah, I want to apologize for how I treated you. I didn't mean to but, in Suna, men over power women. Thats how people think. And if they don't like how I work, I get kicked out and I really need this job. I want to help provide for Hangel as much as possible." Daniel said sincerely. Sakura nodded as they began to walk down the hall.

"I understand. But not just helping her will suffice." Sakura said plainly.

"Well...yeah I know that but...I want to be more than just a boyfriend. I want to be more than just a companion. I want to be there..."

"Be there everyday and every night. Feeling her pain as if it was your own. You want to wake up every morning to see her face every waking moment..." Sakura said with pain in every word.

"Yes! Exactly! But..."

"But you don't want to pressure her too much into doing something she might not be ready for." Sakura said knowingly.

"Exactly, are you physic or something?" Daniel asked shocked at her knowing response.

"(sigh) I was talking to Laura about your relationship with her." Sakura shrugged.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said how she wanted to stay with you and how you would be the perfect father figure for Hangel but she didn't want to pressure you into something such as marriage and make you miserable. Its really quite sad."

"Why is that sad?" Daniel asked confused and light-hearted.

"Because you both love each other, you both want to be with each other but you both think that by bringing up the subject will pressure the other." Sakura said dully with sadness in her voice. Daniel looked down and stared at the ground.

"Sakura, I need your help." Daniel said finally.

"With what?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"(sigh) Your right. We're not moving forward nor are we moving back. It shouldn't be her who has to talk about this. If I want to be with her honestly, I have to take risks and ask questions later. But...thats what I need your help Sakura. I don't know what I should do." Daniel said both determined and distressed.

"Well, really, all you two need is to talk about it. I mean, you haven't broken up then gotten back together during the time that you two have been dating. And theres no doubt about love cause you both want to take care of the other. So really talking would probably be the solution. Just pop in a conversation that you may have today that may be around that subject." Sakura told him.

"Like what kind of subjects?" Daniel asked both nervous and curious.

"Like...having children. Ask her if she ever planned on having kids, or her choice husband." Sakura suggested. Blushing, he looked away from Sakura for a moment. Seeing the blush, Sakura giggled but decided to not ask questions despite her rising curiosity. When they reached the front door, Sakura looked up at Daniel and opened the door. When she closed the door, she held out her hand.

"Well Daniel, I wish you the luck of the world when you ask her." Sakura winked. "And no hard feelings. After all, sometimes first impressions come out wrong in different circumstances." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, but I should be wishing you all the luck in the world. Any man would be so lucky to know someone like you. Well take care at the hospital. Don't over work yourself either." Shaking hands, he ruffled her hair then turned away chuckling. Going the other way, she giggled contently.

'Laura is in for one BIG surprise.' Sakura thought smirking.

**'You got that right!'** Inner Sakura cheered.

XXXOOOXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

Starring at the ground, he thought about what was happening between him and Sakura. It felt so right to hold her, to kiss her, or just being near her felt so right. But how would the counsel take that? After all she would be a good candidate for him to marry. She's currently Tsunade's pupil and could even surpass Tsunade someday. She was definitely stubborn and didn't hide how she felt. She would make a good companion as both a friend and a lover...

'Whoa...where did that come from?' A thought popped in his head making him come to a complete stop.

**'Well thats a duh! You want her! You need her! You want her to be our's only and no one elses. Its written all over your actions.'** Shukaku said bluntly.

'...Is that a bad thing?' Gaara asked but received no response. Sighing, he looked up and continued his way to his study. When he got to his study room he heard someone giggle and some very angered counsel men. Opening the door, every pair of eyes fell on him.

"Kazekage." Gaara snapped out of his daze state and looked at the counsel men. They each had sad looks plastered on their worn faces.

"Whats going on?" Gaara asked firmly with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"We told her father that she may not be chosen as your bride but he still sent her anyways." He said.

"Sent her? Sent who?" Gaara asked his heart was beginning to race.

"My father sent me, Kazekage." A too-high-pitched voice spoke. Looking at the speaker, Gaara was beginning to fill with both rage and resentment. Pushing her way through the members rather harshly too in fact, she stood before Gaara and smiled a too-big of a smile.

"Marissa..." He said spite was filled in every letter of her name. She over looked it and turned to the members.

"We need to talk alone. So all of you out! NOW!" She said acting as if they were already married and she had full control of the place. Once the last one left the room and closed the door, Marissa smiled at him flicking her plain brown hair around. Her brown eyes gave a look of wanting and instantly he hated her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gaara demanded. She pouted.

"Your future wife that's who." She said all too innocently. Pouting did not look good on her he officially declared to himself.

XXXOOOXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

She let out a sigh as she walked through the familiar doors of the hospital. It was silent in the hospital lobby despite the sounds of the constant beeping from the radars upstairs. Walking over to the front desk, she picked up a vanilla folder that she had left yesterday night and looked down at the pictures that were lined up organized and neat along the front and sides of the desk. One in particular caught her eyes. Standing in front of what looked like a very nice home, Laura stood with Hangel in front of her and Daniel wrapping his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on his arms. They were all smiling in the desert sun.

'They look so happy together...Shes such a nice girl...They both really do deserve each other...'She thought with a sad grin.

**'Whats with you?'** Inner Sakura asked concerned.

'Nothing...I just remembered how much I wondered how Sasuke and I looked together or what it would be like to be with him or what would it feel like to kiss him...' Sakura thought as she picked the picture up and looked at it more closely. Inner Sakura said nothing. 'But Sasuke is all in the past. Forever will he stay there too. I'm happy with whats happening right here and now. After all, at least Gaara shows some feelings toward me.' Sakura thought returning the picture to its place smiling.

**'That's right! We've got something better! And hes way hotter than Uchiha!' **Inner Sakura proclaimed sticking her tongue out with a disgusted expression. Giggling she walked over to the stairway and walked the need flights of stairs and stepped off on the 2nd floor.

"Ah...another day in the hospital. Now let me see..."

'It seems we've got some more patients...more patients than when I last looked at it...oh well more stuff for me to do. Well time to start.' Opening the first room to her left, she walked silently into a suite, it looked like, for someone high up.

**'Probably a counsel member. Who knows maybe they could put in a recommendation for you to be Gaara's bride when they get back to the others.'** Inner Sakura said smiling mischievously.

'No. Just because I'm doing my job doesn't mean I'm going to use that to stay with him.' Sakura thought harshly snapping at Inner Sakura, silencing her almost instantly. She walked over to the bed and began her work. Scanning the clipboard, she walked over to the man's side who was lying peacefully in the bed. Stirring slightly, opening his eyes and starring at the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Who are you?" The man said his voice hoarse and dry. She smiled at him resting her hand on him.

"I am Dr. Haruno Sakura. I was sent from Konoha by request for some medical help." Sakura said kindly.

"Medical help? How good of a doctor are you?" He said slightly tensing,

"I am Tsunade's assistant and may well be her equal. Does that ease your nerves?" Sakura said peacefully running her hand over his looking for any problems with her charka.

"Yes...that soothes me just fine...will your healing take long?" He said too forcefully for her.

"No, not at all. Now relax so I can get you all better as quick as I can." Sakura said feeling him relax and she began her work. Searching deep inside him with her charka to find the main place of the disease, she finally found a lead to the core of the disease. She quickly pumped as much charka needed to get ride of the disease that was spreading. Finding the core, she pumped more of her charka that she needed waiting as it finally dispersed and nothing was left.

'well that took less time than I thought.' She thought letting out a sigh, wiping the back of her palm across her forehead.

"Doctor...is it already over?" the counsel man said his voice stronger than when he first spoke.

"Yes. IT took less time than what I thought but they the shorter time means less charka. Now you should get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids and less fatty foods. Salads after eating will help digestion and keep from getting an upset stomach." She said going through his past problems.

"Will I be able to go to the meeting and return back to the counsel today? Or would it be best not to...doctor?" He asked resting his hands in his lap. Sakura pounded on this.

"Eh... as long as all the politics don't stress you out, I don't see that as a problem. You need less stress while your recovering." Sakura said choosing her answer wisely.

"My dear, after you've been doing my job for as long as I have, these things tend to lose their touch of bothering you." He said chuckling. Sakura smiled turning from him to get him prepared to depart.

"Well thats good. Poor Gaara...hes so stressed what with the whole marriage thing, and the counsel pressuring him and him trying to make the best choice for his village..." Sakura said somewhat to herself but he heard her anyways and raised an eyebrow at her response.

"So who do you think Gaara should choose for a bride? After all you know some of the politics around here." He asked slyly.

"Well...Laura, I know, wouldn't be a good idea choice for him."

"Why not?"

"Because, her heart belongs to another. I think it would be wrong for him to marry her and make them both miserable." Sakura unquestionable answered.

"Ah...Daniel stole her heart. Good for the lad."

"Yes...hopefully he'll ask her to marry him soon. I'm so happy for them both." Sakura said both sadly and happily.

"Who else do you think wouldn't be good?" He asked rather curious for her opinion.

"Well that's a tough decision. The person would have to be kind and helpful, but strong and firm. She would have to be filled with compassion and understand what Gaara has seen and been through and love him despite all that hes done. She would have to be someone that Gaara likes. Someone...who doesn't over look the people and over acknowledge the wealthy and powerful. She would have to be someone that can debate when needed and can do what shes told." Sakura said as she checked the 'usual.' He smiled.

"Can I have that glass of water?" He asked.

"Oh yes hold on...here you go." She said walking over to a table on the other side of the room and handing him a glass of ice cold water.

"So you have no clue who then?" He said pretending to be saddened but deep down he was over-thrilled.

"I'm afraid not. Well there you go. You can go to the counsel if you wish or return to your home to rest." She said taking out the last tube that was attached to his body.

"Why thank you kindly Doctor Haruno. But I think I'll meet with the others in our conference room. But before that I think I'll wait for the other sick members to be healed." He winked. "That way we all can be welcome back warmly." He said life finally back into his voice.

"Alright well you take care of yourself. Be careful." She said just as he opened the door and looked back at her.

"You too, Doctor Haruno. Keep that pretty smile on your face. We'll meet again soon." He turned and closed the door behind him somewhat gliding down the stairs and over to a nearby bench waiting patiently for other members to be healed and see him so that they may hear his brilliant idea. Back up to where Sakura was, she just finished cleaning the room and leaving it open for a new sick patient. While she healed some of the others, they all thanked her in good hopes that her sweet smile may grace their eyesight again. When all of the members that were ill gathered downstairs around the old man, they all silenced when he raised his hand.

"Young chaps, Fellow gentlemen, today a young sweet lady, Doctor Haruno, healed you all did she not?"

"She did indeed! And with such a gentle touch too." The man chuckled.

"Yes. I spoke to her after she healed me. And she has some views that, I think, we might agree, we have over looked. She told me that whoever marries Gaara our Lord Kazekage would have to be kind and helpful, compassionate and understanding and filled with lots of love for Gaara, for Gaara has been shown little of it. She had to be diplomatic but know when to listen to her elders. Now when I talked with her, she spoke kindly about Gaara, she said his name with such tenderness and care. Now Marissa should be here soon if she isn't already. We have to start thinking now! We chose Marissa because the previous Kazekage said she would be the perfect choice because she reminded him of himself: ambitious, proud, demanding and uncaring. That, I think, is not what Gaara needs." He spoke firmly.

"I agree!"

"I second that notion!" Then a chorus began of people murmuring their own opinions.

"Now I suggest that Sakura should be the top candidate before Marissa. Who here agrees with me!?!" He said just as the whole group yelled their agreements.

"Now I am sure the counsel members are all sitting together in Drake's House (A/N By the way just so I don't lose you, Drake is the name of the man that handed the scroll to Gaara and Sakura from Tsunade in the 4th chapter). Probably conversing over wheither we will decide on Marissa or not. So now heres my idea..."

XXXOOOXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

Gaara glared down at the brown haired annoyance that was trying horribly to flirt with him.

"Your not my wife, nor are you ever going to be. Now will you ever be close to me like that." Gaara said firmly with irritation dripping off his tongue.

"Oh Gaara-kun don't be like that..." She put her hand on his folded arms only for them to be pushed away.

"Touch me again and I swear..." Gaara threatened. But Marissa pushed aside the threat and started touching his chest making him push her whole body away from him completely disgusted.

"YOU BITCH!! I SAID DON'T THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME!! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I JUST MIGHT DO TO YOU!! GOT THAT!?!?" Gaara thundered looming over her. Fear swept through her eyes.

**'Show that bitch just who the hell shes messing with! This is your domain! Show her whose boss!!' **Shukaku roared inside his head.

'Ugh...one headache after another...' Gaara thought.

"Gaara is something wrong?" Someone knocked on the door. Knocking again, she swung the door open wide to see Marissa go from having a scared look ok her face to being ticked off at the sudden intrusion.

"Just who the hell are you?" Marissa demanded completely over looking Gaara's threatening glare.

"Excuse me, I'm Gaara's sister! You much be Marissa." Temari said completely ticked, feeling the pissed vibe from Gaara, the one that says 'Get this bitch the hell away from me!!!'

"Have you heard of me?" She said suddenly cheerful.

"Well yeah but also I heard you were down to Earth. HA! Your too bitchy to be down to Earth. You only think of yourself." Temari said smiling. Marissa huffed offended by her comment.

"I do not!"

"Do too, oh and let me add that your not his wife. Nor is it official that you ever will be. You are a candidate. That doesn't mean your engaged. So before you start acting like you are, let me get one thing straight for you." Temari threatened walking over to her. (A/N Marissa iss only 3 inches shorter and Temari is about 5 inches shorter than Gaara and Sakura is about 1 or 2 inches shorter than Temari.) "You don't run things around here. And around here you earn places due to ATTITUDES. And yours SUCKS!" Temari spat with spite in her voice.

"And who tell you what I can or can't do!?" Marissa screamed outraged.

"Because I run things around here until Gaara gets married. Only then does someone else take my place. But before that I am in second command and I say if you don't back the fuck off, I will beat that pretty little face into the ground that it'll take you a thousand years to find every last piece." Temari threatened. Gasping, Marissa tried to stand her ground but...ran out the room crying. Temari watched her run till she was gone then looked back at Gaara.

"Sakura is going to have a time with her...Shes going to prove to be very difficult don't you agree Gaara?" Temari asked resting her hands on her hip. Gaara slowly nodded.

"Yes, Marissa is going to do what she can to piss her off. Know it, and recognize it, Temari. Shes going to try to chase away every girl that I might pick. She knows now that I would rather rip out my own heart than marry her. And when she meets Sakura, she knows that I would choose Sakura over Marissa. Shes jealous, that's all." Gaara said irritated by the early activities of the morning.

"Yes I know Gaara. And I know Sakura can handle her own. But still...I don't like Marissa being here." Temari said with a sigh then she walked over to the counsel table and sat down her face in the palms of her hands.

"And why is that sister? Don't you have faith in our little blossom?" Gaara teased as he too sat down at his desk looking at his sister.

"No I have plenty of faith in Sakura. But a girl can use other means to get back at a rival girl. And Marissa is just that kind of person to do something like that." Temari said sternly. Gaara nodded and sighed.

"Yes I understand Temari. But I can't do anything about it. The Counsel told her father that she was one of the possible bridges. And he in turn, sent her over here. I'm not happy about it just as much as you are." Gaara said sadly rubbing his temples to try and relieve him from the headache that was beginning to pound inside his head. Sighing Temari looked at Gaara and smiled.

"I have a message for you. That's the reason why I came here to begin with." Temari said.

"And?" Gaara asked turning away from her to look at his paper work. Temari cleared her throat.

"Sakura told me to tell you to come take her home at 7:30 tonight." Temari said she smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"Oh...ok that's a good enough time to get her. I'll be sure to be there to pick her up. Thank you Temari." He said not lifting his head. Temari coughed.

"It's a good thing your finally making the move to start a relationship" Temari said. Gaara finally look up.

"What do you mean?" He ask curiously.

"Well offering to take a girl is a very sweet thing of a guy to do. I'm sure Sakura appreciates you offering."

"You think so?" Gaara asked.

"I'm positive."

"Thank you Temari..."

"Your welcome." Temari grinned at her brother's hidden smiling face. Then the door swung wide open to reveal a panting Kankuro, his eyes wide and sweat pouring down his face.

"Kankuro, whats the matter with you?" Temari said while she and Gaara both rose from their chairs.

"There...has just...been...word that someone with black hair... and red eyes past through!" Kankuro wheezed. Gaara and Temari exchanged glances other then Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand while the others ran as fast as they could out the door.

OOOXXXOOO oooooOOOOOXXXOOOOOooooo OOOXXXOOO

After putting the last sample back in the freezer, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed in relief. Closing the freezer door, she walked over to the trash can in the research lab while she took off her doctor's gloves. Chunking them in the trash, she pulled off her lab coat and hung it up on the coat rack that stood by the door, grabbed her files and walked out. Closing and locking the door, a small shiver went up her back. Shaking it off, thinking that it was just form the freezer, she walked down stairs and to Laura's desk. Opening the file cabinet, she set her files in the top drawer and closed them back.

**_CRASH_**

She turned around looking in all directions for the source of the sound. Being alone wasn't what she wanted at the moment, especially not with Sasuke being so close by. Just thinking of him made her shiver.

'I'm just freaking myself out. No one is here.' She thought optimistically. Then, out of nowhere, a kunai whizzed by her head making her turn around quickly only to find no one there. Now she was most certainly scared. She looked at the clock that showed 7:25 P.M. She told Temari earlier when she came to check up on her to tell Gaara to come get her at 7:30. Now she was beginning to regret it. Shrugging, she returned to the file cabinet. Suddenly, she felt something black slide over her eyes and jerked her back.

"Do anything hasty or if you try to scream, I'll KILL you!" The man said his voice sounding muffled but firm, almost demanding. Frozen, he quickly put pressure on the point by her shoulders and knocked her and disappeared in a cloud of dark blacken smoke and into the night.

4 minutes later

Gaara appeared in the lobby with sand falling around him as he started his search. He ran to every floor and searched every room, but the hospital was completely empty. He walked over to Laura's desk and found several vanilla folders with papers all over the floor. This was quite unlike Sakura. Saddened, He knew, with sudden realization, as to what happened. Temari ran through the doors just as he bent down to grab a folder that was all by itself.

"Wheres Sakura?" Temari asked panicked. Kankuro right behind her.

"Temari, Someone took Sakura...Sakura is gone!!"

XXxxXXOXXxx XX

**Hey there! I do apologize again for such a long update and I must apologize to say...this is only a transition and is only the beginning of a lot of ruckus. Well anyways now that I've apologized its alright for you give...(gulp) your truest opinion.**

**Moving on to a happier note: I have some more new stories that I think all you fabulous readers will enjoy. Starting our list is a story called Insomnia Equals Love by Astaildiarfreak (I like the name!), and then comes some one shots. No in all honesty I don't read a lot of one shots but man!! This is a really good one, its called Push Pops by Mahi-Mahi, and another is called Blurred Lines by Hitodama's tricks. Which brings me to my next recommended story. Its called Forbidden Itsumo also by Hitodama's tricks and its REALLY good. The next one is called Best Friends Until the ink spills by slaymyheart (who I must thank for adding my story to your favs! Is much appreciated!) Last, is A Stolen Heart by wolfrequiem.**

**Moving on, I would like to also thank all those who have added this story to their favs or if you just read it through, this thanks goes to you all too!**

**Well see you soon! Enjoy! Au revoir! Adieu!**

**Don't forget to push the little blue button right down there! (Over there...just a little more...your mouse is almost there... YOUR SO CLOSE...Your almost there...YAY! READ AND REVIEW!!)**


	7. Part 1: The Search Begins!

12

Chapter 7 Part 1 The Search Begins!

**Hey there! I know this may sound weird but Merry Christmas! I hope you like it! (I know that's kind of late too) I wanted to get this done before Christmas but that didn't happen. I hope that this year will be better than last year (cuz last year sucked! Broke up with b/f, then get dumped by another, the break up with my last b/f because I felt uncomfortable with it...) Small world we live in don't you think? **

**Well anyways enough of my blabbing and let the reading begin!**

**!!!!WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ ANYTHING LIKE THAT, I SUGGEST YOU CLOSE OUT OF THIS STORY AND READ SOMETHING ELSE OR SKIP THE PART (I'll let you know when it comes)!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I know I'm so bad for not always saying 'oh yea by the way I don't own Naruto' when you should already know I don't own it. But I'll do it just to make you people happy. I DO NOT own Naruto and its characters but I do own this story and everything that happens in it. There happy? I hope so...**

'**Thoughts,' "Spoken words", WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Now on with the chapter!!**

**XXXOOOXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXOOOXXX**

**Chapter 7 The Search Begins!**

"What do you mean shes gone!? I thought you tightened the guard around our boundaries!?" Temari asked panicked.

"Temari. That is enough. Gaara has done what he could while Sakura was doing her duty here. Gaara, lets go search for her." Kankuro suggested but Gaara remained silent, his back facing them.

"(Sigh) Hes right. We have to go look for her. That is the best idea at this point in time. Who ever took her can't have gone too far…" Temari said finally giving in. Gaara turned to them his eyes narrowed in angered slits. They looked at one another and took a step back in fear. His eyes glazed over from his natural alluring jade eyes to a blackened gold color until finally settling on one eye jade and the other…a menacing blacken gold.

"When I find who took her...They will not be able to cry for their mother when I'm threw with them! You two wait by the gates of Suna. I will go inform the counsel men of what has happened and what I plan to do about this...They will not be able to survive my wrath.." Gaara ordered just before he disappeared in a wisp of sand. Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances before running out the hospital door and to the gate. After leaving the hospital completely enraged, Gaara appeared before all the counsel men with a cloud of sand dispersing behind him. The one that spoke to Sakura and Gaara, who goes by the name Drake, stood now his face stern and commanding.

"My lord Kazekage, why are you here this late at night?" He asked. Marissa, who sat at the end of the table, gasped and smiled.

'I knew he would come back. No one says no to me!' She thought over-confidently.

"Sakura has been kidnapped." Gaara said his voice coming out forced. Marissa's smile dropped.

"Dr. Haruno!? Kidnapped!?" Drake questioned.

"Yes and I'm going to go find her."

'(Gasp) NO! He can't!' She thought as she ran to him and grabbed him around his torso. Everyone stared at the sight.

"No! You can't go!" Marissa cried.

"And why not!? Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do!? I can go wherever the **HELL I WANT! AND I AM GOING TO GET SAKURA BACK! NOW GET**," Gaara roared unclenching her hands from his body and pushing her away from him, glaring at her with hatred and anger in his eyes, "**THE FUCK OFF ME! Last time I was told YOU AREN'T MY WIFE! NOR will you ever be! I'D RATHER EAT MY OWN HEART THAN MARRY A BITCH WITH AN ATTITUDE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" Gaara yelled disappearing before everyone's own eyes. Whimpering on the floor, she looked away from the counsel and tired to calm herself down.

'That was really scary...I never thought he could be so...mean! I guess my cousin was right. By accepting to marry him, its going to be really hard to be with someone who scares you...'

"Now do you see why you would not make a suitable wife for Gaara?" Drake said, his voice cold and calculating. Marissa looked up at him and glared.

"I still don't see. Why is it that he won't give me a chance?" Marissa whined. Then the door busted open.

"Because he does not love you. Nor will he ever love you." A voice strong and ruling roared out above the others. Everyone turn to the man that stood in the doorway.

"Michal! Your back!" the counsel man walked up to the man in the doorway and gave him a giant hug in welcoming.

"Hello there Drake. It's good to be out of the hospital. Thank to Dr. Haruno, Sakura-chan, I should say." Michal told Drake moving aside to allow the others to come inside. After a heart-warming welcome all the members, except Michal and Drake, went and sat down in their place. Michal then shot a glance at Marissa and turned to her.

"You will never be his wife. Face that fact my dear. As much as you may think or plan to get him you won't. His heart is already taken, though he does not know no recognize it." Michal said sternly. Marissa stared at him her mouth gapping wide open. Then she stood up, cleared her throat and glared at him while clenching her jaw.

"And why do you say that of all things to say? Sir, I don't think you understand..." Marissa spoke raising a hand but he interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"My dear, your fool- hearted if you really, truly, honestly think that we would let you come over and make arrangements for a wedding? A wedding that's not going to even be brought up until the end of this month. Now my dear, if you wish to stay, you may, I have nothing to hide in what I am about to say to my fellow counsel men. If you want to leave, go ahead, no one is going to stop you." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Outraged and offended, Marissa walked back to her seat with a pout on her face and folded her arms. Smiling at her, he turned to the other members.

"We seem to have both a problem and a solution. Our problem is the fact that Dr. Haruno has been kidnapped, by who, we don't know as of yet. But she may be our solution to the 'marriage' problem that we are faced with not now but soon." He smiled the twinkle back in his eyes. Drake smiled and guessed what Michal was suggesting.

"Now we all realize how stubborn Gaara-sama is. Now some of us who are just coming back can say that she is a gentle soul. Daniel, too, will probably agree with us as well. Temari and Kankuro will also agree too, mostly Temari. Now with us all back together, I suggest that we put Dr. Haruno Sakura as Gaara's Bride candidate, should he not choose by the end of this month." He said still smiling. Drake nodded, he was right. A great murmur among the whole counsel began to stir with almost everyone nodding in approval. The only one who wasn't nodding, was Marissa.

"I don't like it...Father told me that I would be his wife...And now my chance is being taken over by some...nobody! I want to meet her first before we make this official." She said slamming her hand on the table. Michal nodded.

"Very Well Marissa. We will not make this decision official amongst us until you meet Sakura-chan. But I warn you, you speak one word of this counsel and this decision in front of Gaara and we will happily send you right back to your father. Mark my words. I don't make bluffs." He said with tension and truth in his voice. She nodded and walked out without another word. Michal and Drake shook their heads. Drake walked over to Michal and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That girl is going to be nothing but trouble for Haruno-san and for us." Everyone nodded whole-heartedly in agreement.

"Yes, I know that's why were going to make it official whether she likes Sakura-chan or not." He said his smile back on his face and his twinkle his eyes once more.

XXXOOOXXX xxxxxxXXXXXXOOOOXXXXXXxxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

Appearing before Temari and Kankuro, his face was clearly plastered in rage. His eyes were in slits and his hair seemed to be a darker shade of red: blood red. Temari and Kankuro exchanged scared looks at each other then watched as Gaara walked passed them then stopped.

"We've got to find her...and fast..." He said mostly to himself then lowered his head. Temari walked by him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gaara, we'll find her. She'll be fine. Shes a tough girl; headstrong and stubborn. She'll be alright." She said smiling gently at him. He looked at her and sighed.

'I hope your right...' he thought. "We should be going..." Was all he replied and ran off pass the Suna village boundaries and into the woods with Temari and Kankuro following close behind. While they sped through the woods, all that was on their mind was finding Sakura. Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, Kakashi and his team sped through the woods on their way to Suna. All of a sudden, Gaara stopped running making Temari and Kankuro run into him. Glaring at them, he looked in all directions for some clue as to whose charka he felt.

"Whats wrong Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Someone is running in this forest close by... and heading for Suna! Come on! We can meet them before they reach the gates!" Gaara said heading off quickly in the direction of Suna, the same way they came. Kakashi kept his eyes and ears wide open for anything that might signal an invader or enemy. Then he heard it before he saw it. He heard a faint gust of wind then someone with blood red hair, jade eyes and the kanji 'love' on his forehead, his arms crossed across his chest, his usual glare plastered on his face. Them in a moments time, his two other siblings: a girl with blond hair in 4 pigtails with a giant fan strapped across her back and a boy with black hair and a purple tattoo all over his face. Kakashi stopped before the three children and smiled, his team soon followed his example and stopped to greet the fellow allies and old enemies.

"Gaara is that you!? Man I haven't seen you since the Chunnin exams!" Yelled an obnoxious blond hair boy that came from behind Kakashi with a huge grin on his face. As much as Gaara didn't like loud noises, he dealt with it, during this dangerous point in time.

"It's a good thing we meet up with you guys. Something terrible happened in Suna!" Temari exclaimed. Gaara let his arms fall to his sides as he lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes and face. Naruto looked from Temari to Gaara and knew instantly that Sakura was gone. That something horrible happened to her. His smile disappeared as did Kakashi's when it finally hit him as to what happened.

"Wheres Sakura? What happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked calmly. Kakashi remained silent as did the others.

"She was kidnapped...either by Sasuke or Itachi. Unfortunately, we don't know which one but we do think that it was Itachi. When we found her gone, We looked for clues, any clues that could bring us closer to finding who took Sakura. And well...We found traces of footprints too big to be Sasuke's. So we were going to go look for Itachi's hideout. Then Gaara sensed your chakras and that's when we met up with you guys." She finished explaining. Gaara and Kakashi remained silent. The Kakashi spoke, breaking the long silence between him and Gaara.

"Well then we should split up into 3 people groups. Hinata you go with Shikamaru and Temari. Neji you go with Kankuro and Rock Lee. Tenten you go with Kiba and Ino. Naruto your coming with me and Gaara. Now if anyone hears anything we all go straight for it and call to the other teams or send someone behind or leave a signal for the others so that they know which way to follow. Is that a good plan?" Kakashi asked looking at every face around him. Gaara still remain silent. Kakashi smiled and nodded. They're last encounter was not a very pleasant one and with the Hokage entrusting Sakura to him...he must have felt ashamed for all this to be happening. When all the groups split away from them, Kakashi turned to Gaara.

"Why wasn't Sakura protected?" Kakashi asked sternly. Naruto looked from Kakashi to Gaara in silence. He too was curious as to why Gaara would have let his guard duties down.

"She insisted on not being protected. I sent Temari in my stead since the counsel insisted that I take the meeting they planned... Temari too was sent away, as was Kankuro."

"So in other words, she chose to be alone?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head, a smile on his face. He knew how stubborn Sakura was about protecting her own self and how she hated people trying to protect her. She had told him one day that it was her life not theirs and she needed to protect that life while they protect their own lives. 'After all,' She said, 'No life is all fun and games.'

"Yes, I was dealing with a certain...annoying situation, when Kankuro ran in and said that there were signs that boy or man with black and a sharingan eye. That's when I went to talk to the guards and then it hit me. I ran to the hospital and found Sakura gone and then after figuring out what we were going to do, we came out here and found all of you..." Gaara finished looking straight up at Kakashi, eye to eye. Naruto cleared his throat and stood between them.

"Well, we won't be able to find Sakura by just standing here glaring at one another. Lets get moving. And if were going to be on a team we have to cooperate like one. I know you don't approve of Gaara since he tried to kill Sakura and Sasuke and Gaara I know him questioning you about your protecting skills ticks you off, but we just need to put that aside. Gaara is the Kazekage, that means that he has other duties as well, Kakashi-sensai. Who is to say that he didn't protect her at home? Kakashi you know how stubborn Sakura can be who is to say that she refused protection and wanted to go off to her work and not "burden" people with her being there? You and me can't because we don't know. You just have to trust one another and begin our search. Sakura is our main priority right now not our stupid arguments." Naruto reasoned. Kakashi sighed and scratched his head and Gaara lowered his glare.

"Fine lets get started." Kakashi said. The other two nodded and they all ran off in the next direction with Gaara leaving a trail of sand behind them as they began their part of the search for the lovely pink haired Kunoichi.

XXXXOOOOXXXX xxxxxxOOOOOOXXXXOOOOOOxxxxxx XXXOOOOXXXX

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

Her body shivered when she slowly came out of unconsciousness. Though she was still half way conscious, she tried to open her eyes but the light in the area she was in was much too bright for her comfort. The next time she tried to move something was her hands but...she soon realized that they were bound. Her eyes snapped open in fear: looking around the area she found herself in a metal looking room with bright white lights on the ceiling and not a door in sight. Her fear escalated.

Moving her hands and feet, which were also bound as well, she slowly sat herself upright looking for some clue as to where she was and who brought her there. Then she heard a small click noise come from the wall furthest from her, the wall straight ahead of her. Then with a fast whoshing sound of the air pressure of both inside and outside the room colliding, a tall man with long black hair tied neatly behind his head at the nape of his neck. His eyes shown a deep blood red with 3 black dots in them, his eyes were very familiar to her, the sharingan eye. She gasped.

'Itachi!' He smiled and closed the door behind him then walked closer to where she sat.

"Well now that you've finally woken up and we can skip the intros since you already know who I am. Once he realizes you're gone that little monster should be on his way..."

"He is NOT a monster! He is gentle and kind! All you want him for is that stupid demon inside him! You...you bastard!" She yelled finding her voice once more.

"Now, now, now, that kind of language should not be spoken from a beautiful lady like yourself. I shall have fun watching him cringe in pain while I make you watch me tear him apart!"

"You won't be able to lay a finger on him! I'll kill you myself if you touch him you snake eyed bastard! Jack off and leave me the **HELL** alone!" She screamed even louder. This ticked him off at her loud mouth behavior. She was proving to be more difficult than he thought. Something would just have to be done about it. And he knew just what to do about it. He leaned towards her, their faces only a few spaces apart. He smiled mincingly.

"Do you really think that your petty insults will offend me? Ha, you are quite an entertaining girl, has anyone ever told you that? I'm sure my pathetic brother left you no doubt, what a waste. Your such a pretty girl." He said stroking her cheek. In return, she bit his hand fiercely leaving teeth marks in his skin which he closely examined when he got his hand back from her mouth.

"You bitch!" He yelled angered his hand coming into contact very harshly with her face. Shocked her face remained in that spot but not for long. She quickly turned her head and glared at Itachi with hatred in her eyes.

"Look like we'll just have to break you. Break your spirit that is. Heh, I hope you enjoy yourself." He said pushing her back to the floor and pulling a knife from inside his cloak. She gasped wide eyed looking from the knife to his face then to the knife again. His smile, still mincingly, grew wider and with one quick flick of his wrist, the knife swiftly cut the ropes around her legs and, none too gently, placed them hard on the cold metal floor.

"Won't it be great to tell that monster that you lost your virginity to someone like me? Gosh, what an awfully grand thing to think about while I break you inside out!" He said as he forcefully placed her hands above her head and chuckled evilly.

"How should I begin this delightful dance? I know why don't I start from top to bottom. How does that sound, love?" He asked her licking her cheek, his saliva disgustingly sticky on her face. She turned away from him. With the knife still in his hands, he cut several parts of her top to shreds then ripped the whole thing off leaving her in nothing but her bra, and pants. 'Fortunately,' she thought, 'I still have my pants on.'

"Soon those won't be on you anymore..." he whispered in her ear, as if reading her mind, still cutting what was left of her shirt that laid underneath her body. A small squeak escaped her lips. Fumbling with her bra, he quickly unsnapped it and flung it to the other side of the room leaving her chest completely bare and a wide open target for people like Itachi to take pleasure to them. He turned back from a scold when he flung the bra to a huge smile that went from ear to ear.

"Such a pair of beauties," He said nuzzling both of them with his cheeks, "all nice and alert, just waiting for someone to fondle and play with them." He said licking eagerly on her left breast. Her breath caught in her throat and gasped with clear distaste. Ignoring her clear discomfort, he put his whole mouth around her alert nipple and began sucking hard on it and pulling it upwards as he sucked on it. Biting down on her nipple, she let out a faint whine that pleased him greatly. He wanted to make her scream...in agony. He wanted to see her collapse and break in pain. He leaned down to her ear after letting go of her nipple.

"I'm going to make you scream...And when I'm through with you...theres no telling who will come next to take control of you. After all, why waste a beauty on such a monster." She looked straight into his eyes to find something she feared most, lust, a great and nasty lust.

"You can fuckin' go to **HELL**!! I don't give a shit who the hell you or your men think they are, but I'm not a doll. And you fucking better get that straight in your think, disgusting skull!" She yelled slamming her head against his, making him move away from her body holding his head in pain.

"You bitch...you'll pay dearly for that...and I was planning on going gently on you. Heh, well if this is what I get for being gentle...**FINE**!!" He said infuriated slamming his body on top of her. She felt a slowly growing mound against her legs and gasped.

"Not so high and might are you? We'll just see how mighty you are when I get through with you..."He said stripping her of her pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He laid back on top of her.

"Now, love, I'm going to cut the ropes on your hands. And you will do as I tell you, or else I'll kill you unmercifully. Got it?" He told her warningly. Slowly she nodded unwillingly but forced. The longer he stayed in this room the more she wanted to get out of here. It was better to get it over and done with then for it to take forever and him stay in here, driving her to insanity. He took the knife that he had dropped on the floor when she slammed against his head and cut the thick ropes around her wrists.

"Now...undress me." He said his voice hoarse and rough. Quietly, she moved her small hands to his shoulders and brushed off his cloak then moved down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up past his head and onto the floor and then...a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

"Heh aw such modesty...Well your going too slow!" He said pushing her back to the floor as he began to strip himself of his pants and boxers leaving him dangerously naked in front of her with his penis alert and hungry for some fun. Placing his hand forcefully on her stomach and used his legs to spread her legs wide open. She squirmed underneath him but he didn't let up, all he did was smile wickedly at her saying nothing.

Placing his erected member at the opening of her vagina, she squirmed even more, but his firm calloused hand kept her in place and suddenly she became very frightened. She had fussed and argued with the wrong person and this was payback and she knew it. She was trembling with fear. Then placing the head of his member inside, he pushed inward none too gently and harshly kept going in more and more, receiving several winces and whimpers from Sakura, tears clouded her eyes but she refused to let them come out. Then in one swift motion he pushed his manhood all the way in making her scream in pain.

She felt like she was being ripped apart inside out just like he said and it scared her even more. The pain felt like none she had ever felt in her whole life. All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry, but she couldn't and she knew that. Then he leaned down his hot breath on her ears.

"Is this how you like it?" Itachi asked greedily not waiting for her to adjust to the pain and began to rock in a fast rhythm. She closed her eyes in agony, waiting, hoping and praying that the pain would end soon. As he kept going he began to climb higher and higher to his climax. And once he was just around there... he took his member out roughly and came; his seed spilling all over her naked, torn, sad body. Smiling, he removed his body and got dressed forgetting all about his robe.

"Well that should teach you about yelling at me! That should teach you about obedience." He said as he turned and left the room leaving her completely alone.

"Heh...obedience my ass...I've got to find a way out of here and get back to Suna..." She said out loud to herself. Sitting up slowly, the pain between her legs grew worse and she winced but she had to get up...and get dressed. Slowly trying to adjust to the pain, she crawled on the floor and grabbed her bra, underwear and pants and Itachi's robe, wiping the sperm on her body away with her torn shirt, she got dressed and slowly stood up looking around the room for someway to get out.

"Aha! Found my ticket out of here!" She said walking over to the air vent hidden well inside the grey metal walls. She pulled on the screen of the vent but it wouldn't budge. She sighed in frustration and looked around fro something to somehow get the screen out. Then she saw the knife, the one that threatened her life and tore her shirt. Grabbing the knife, she walked over to the vent again ignoring the uneasy pain between her legs. Placing the blade in the side of the screen and pushing with as much strength as she had left in her tiny body.

Finally, the screen came lose and she looked around for a chair and found that and a table on the other side of the room. Quickly, she pulled the chair over to the vent and climbed in. At first, it was hard for her to see but with the cold pipe line beneath and around her, she quickly adjusted to the dark. Crawling forward she made sure she made no sound as she kept crawling looking for some way out. And as if someone was looking out for her, she found that one of the pipes lead to an outside vent. Looking outside, she saw that, wherever she was, it was surrounded by woods, or at least from what she saw. Crawling a little further, half of her body was out and half was inside making it a very uncomfortable imprint on her stomach. She quickly made hand signs for her shadow clone jutsu making 3 clones in all.

"One of you needs to go back to my room. If Itachi comes back he'll be outraged to find me gone. Maybe with him thinking that I'm there, I might get a bit further than I'm expecting I will. The other two hold onto something then grab the other's legs and I'll grab onto your legs. We have to do this quickly. And hide that screen from the vent some where. If he finds it, he'll know that I've escaped. Now go!" She finished handing out orders as she and her doppelgangers got to work. As Sakura lowered herself to the ground the other one headed to the room where Itachi appallingly raped her. Letting go of her shadow doppelganger's legs she felt the ground firm beneath her feet and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well I better get going." She whispered placing her hands on her hips before turning away and walking quickly through the woods. She didn't know which way she was going but she kept walking hoping to find someone besides Itachi. After she felt like she had been walking for hours, she began to feel tired but she kept going. She couldn't stop not with the possibility that Itachi could somehow find her and that was not what she wanted. She wanted anything but him again...She wanted Gaara. She wanted to be close to him again. Then the wave finally hit her. She fell to the ground crying, tears falling down her cheeks, sobs unmercifully tearing at her already torn body.

'**Hello!?! Does the name Itachi Uchiha ring a bell? If your just going to stay here and cry about what you couldn't stop, then we should have never left. Get your act together and lets get going!' **she shuddered at just the thought of his name then she slowed her sobs trying to get a grip on herself and her emotions. Crying wasn't going to help her at this point in time. She looked up at the sky. The moon was at its height and it gave her comfort to have some light in the dark forest around her. Looking around her, she pulled the cloak closer around her and continued watching. Sooner or later Itachi will find out that she escaped her temporary prison and she ran away as fast as she can. Which isn't very fast. Then...she turned around hearing a bush rustle and a twig break. When she turned back around who else stood in front of her with an evil smile...was Itachi.

She quickly turned and started to run away from the smiling Itachi, her breathing coming in light gasps...then yet again he was in front of her, taunting her. Finally after playing around with her longer than he wished, he grabbed her and quickly tied her hands while someone else she didn't know tied her legs together.

'Shes scared, theres no need for a gag. That's good. She should be scared.' He thought as he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, he and his men began to walk back to her 'prison.' Then reality hit her. She was in for the worst and that thought gave her strength. She breathed in deeply and gave the loudest, high pitched, severe scream ever to erupt from such a small person's body. Her screaming continued till Itachi dropped her on the forest floor and cupped his hand over her mouth, cutting off her scream just as it was beginning to tear at her lungs.

"You bitch!" He yelled slapping her harshly. "You should have kept quiet! One you break out then you scream when we take you back!? You know you sure do like to make things difficult for your own damn self." He said with a smile. Sniffling a gasp, he stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth cutting her short of any smart remarks she had for him. Then he picked her back up and flung her over his shoulder (again) and they all continued back to the lair (again).

_**ENDING**_

XXXOOOOXXX xxxxxxOOOOOOOXXXOOOOOOOxxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

A scream pieced the skies. Everyone stopped moving and listened to the scream. In each team they exchanged glances then went towards the sound knowing the other heard it too and would go after it as well. Gaara and Naruto both looked at Kakashi and whispered,

"Sakura," at the same time. Then they zoomed off later meeting all together with the others.

"Did you hear that scream? I'm sure it was Billboard brow. Its got to be. We used to have screaming contests against each other and she would always have the highest pitched scream. I would know that scream anywhere..." Ino whispered to Ten-ten. She nodded in agreement. With Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi in the lead, the others lagged behind and whispered in discomfort and concern.

"Temari...do you think she'll be ok? Gaara must be so scared for her...I know Naruto and Kakashi are..." Hinata said sheepishly to Temari who was running beside her and Shikamaru. He remained silent.

"I hope so...I mean yes Gaara is scared for her but I would feel sympathy for anyone in Gaara's path if anything happens to Sakura." She replied quietly.

"Why?" Temari looked at Hinata and smiled a knowing smile.

"Because, even though you guys may think he doesn't care, but Sakura is really special to him, though he doesn't know it nor realize it yet. She is...more to him than he realizes and if he didn't care he wouldn't have been so upset when we found out she was kidnapped." Temari said with her smile still on her face. Shikamaru shook his head.

"You know there is the possibility that he may just be upset because it was his duty to make sure Sakura didn't get kidnapped." He said calmly. Temari shot a glare at him.

"How could you say that!? Gaara has feelings too you know! His duty is also to his village as Kazekage. I don't see Tsunade-domo working on anything else but paperwork! Well it's the same with Gaara! Hes doing the best he can!" Temari yelled. Naruto and Gaara both heard what Temari said but Gaara looked away. Naruto fell back by them.

"Look Temari, I can vouch for how you feel. After all, Gaara is your little brother and as older sister, you are meant to defend your brother's name and honor. Understandable. But we of the leaf didn't know what was going on nor did we know what happened fully because unlike ya'll, we weren't there. And in the past, Gaara did have some...scary scenes that he and I saw. Naturally, hes going to think the worst. Its better than being completely devastated. Now I know we may have a lead to where Sakura is and ya'll are all anxious but keep your voices down. Gaara is in a foul mood and probably won't stop till he sees Sakura." Naruto said before returning to the front. Gaara took a quick glance at Naruto before looking forward again. Naruto noticed this and smiled.

"We'll find her Gaara don't worry." Naruto reassured Gaara, but he still felt doubtful.

'I should have been there...' he thought solemnly.

'**No dip Sherlock! Its your own damn fault!'** Shukaku said.

'You don't think I know that already!? Duh of course I know I should have been! I know she could be hurt right now all because of me! I know that somehow this is bothering me more than I'm wanting it to and I have no damn idea why either!' he yelled in his head frustrated that he messed up. Shukaku shook his head.

'**Because, boy, your fallen for the little dear. Look as much as you hate it, shes washed some of your sand barrier away. Shes slowly melting the ice around that heart of yours. You don't notice it cause your not used to it.'** He reasoned.

'Melt? Fallen for her? I don't see how that's possible...If you haven't noticed, shes a gorgeous, amazing woman...and I'm a monster...' he thought his heart sinking.

'**You know, boy, your just as hard-headed as she is stubborn. Look you can keep kicking yourself for what happened or you can hurry and get her back as fast as you can. Shes important. And if we lose her, like I've told you before, I'll make sure you lose your sanity and kill you from the inside out.'** He threatened. Gaara remained silent in thoughts and in sound. Naruto glanced at Gaara clearly worried about his friend. Naruto understood in a way that deep down inside, Gaara was being torn apart from the guilt and the pain. He also understood that Sakura was like a sister to him, caring and loving. After Sasuke left her on the bench after knocking her own, it took him weeks before she ever smiled again…But when she did start smiling he vowed to see her always smile and to do everything he could to keep her smiling. He glanced over at Gaara and frowned.

'He needs her…just as she needs him…I just hope they both realize it before its too late…'

As they ran, their minds gave in to pictures of situations that perhaps Sakura could be in, situations where they would have to rescue her. But none of their imaginative images could prepare them for what they were in store. When they finally found the area where the scream lead them, they all stopped. Before them stood a building made of metal and cement with little red clouds all over the building. All remained silent until Naruto broke the silence with a petrified whisper.

"Atasuki..."

TBC

XXXOOOXXX xxxxxXXXXXOOOXXXXXxxxxx XXXOOOXXX

**And there you have it, Chapter 7. You know I want to apologize for why this chapter is so late in being updated. And I can give you one word that will explain most of where my time has been: EXAMS!!! **

**Stupid teachers are freaking out cuz we have exams this Friday and next Tuesday and Wednesday. (sigh) it sucks being in high school, but anyways. And another reason as to where some of my time has been is that I've been doing dance and well...you know how that can be. Ruthlessly tiresome. And then I didn't know wheither I should have made Chapter 7 continue or just stop half way : ) I decided to stop it half way thanks to my wonderful fanfic author buddy. **

**Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from all of you readers. Now I must tell you...I won't be on for a long while, just for a heads up. You see I've been so into my writing that I've sort of...slack in my school work and right now its coming around and biting me in the butt. Really hard too I should say.**

**Oh and then theres the idea that my ex bf and I (well I am, hes sort of a goody body) are trying to make amends for the past and try to start a future together you know. Start out as it should have been: as friends. And you know what, he misses me isn't that sweet?!?! Well anyways I really should be off to bed its like...10:46 P.M. and I have to wake up at...4 : ) so I'll heave a sigh and say good bye (for now)**

**Good bye**

**Tigeret**


	8. Part 2: Operation Rescue Sakura

13

Chapter 8 Operation Rescue Sakura Part 2

**Hello there everyone! I know several of you readers have been waiting anxiously for the next chapter and here it is! Chapter 8 is all yours for you all to read. I do hope you enjoy it. Exams are over but guard work is still in process (if any of you are wondering what guard is, don't worry about it, it's a type of "dance" team, we do lots of dance in guard). Anyways and then me and my old ex bf are talking again and I'm so happy about that cause I really liked this guy but...anyways that's a LONG story to explain. And I'm probably sure you readers are really anxious for me to just shut my flapping trap and get on with the story...**

**Ok I get the hints!!! **

"**Speaking words" 'Secret thoughts' "**_**Demon speech"**_** and WHAT THE is going on **

**And on to Chapter 8!**

**XXXOOOXXX xxxxxxXXXXXXOOOOXXXXXXxxxxxx XXXOOOXXX**

**Chapter 8 Operation: Rescue SAKURA!!!**

"You BITCH!!! Do you honestly realize just how much trouble your causing and under orders, we, unfortunately, can't kill you! I don't see why Leader would make such a big deal about this bitch...Shes so irritating!" Itachi yelled as he tossed her on the hard, cold floor of the same room she was in before.

"Why are ya'll going through all this trouble to keep me here? I mean what use am I to you guys?" She asked slyly. Itachi smiled at her and leaned in close to her face.

"You're here, to lure the holder of the one-tailed demon Shukaku to us. You see, we know about the 'relationship,' if you can even call it that, between you and Gaara. Once he knows your gone, hes going to come after you. And we'll be ready for him." He finished standing upright as everyone began to walk out the room. Then unexpectantly, he grabbed her chin forcefully and made her look at him. "Just be happy we have things to do. Cause if we didn't the last time would have been nothing compared to what we could have done." He said letting go of her face and walking out the others. She was all alone again. She knew their plan but she didn't know how to get in touch with the others...Then she thought about it. Dopplegangers!

Doing the work quickly, she made another clone of herself and told it to go through the same vent they went out of before. Hoping that the clone would reach the others in time she curled up in a ball and laid silently on the floor not knowing what was to become of her. As her clone made it's way through the tunnel, Sakura tried to fall asleep but the thought that she would be caught again and raped for her disobedience constantly traced though her mind. When her clone finally reached the end of the tunnel, she noticed a circled group of people hidden in the bushes not too far away from the Akasuki's hideout. She ran as fast as she could to it.

When she got there, she inspected who was in the group and smile. By a small fire, some of her closest friends and allies sat all together smiling. Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Neji and Tenten sat happily together and by them sat the silent Kakashi, a concerned Naruto and a saddened Gaara. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the camp.

"Hey there everyone." She said. All went silent as every face lit with joy and happiness. She, on the other hand, did not return their joyful smiles. "I don't have long. I'm not the real Sakura, I'm just a doppelganger. The real Sakura is inside there in one of the back rooms." She said pointing at the hideout behind her. Kakashi, though, looked intrigued, but Naruto was completely confused.

"Well then how did you get out? And since you know we're here, why don't you just leave?" He asked.

"I already escaped once that's why I can't just leave. Now they're keeping somewhat of a close eye on me. The reason why they took me though is for Gaara's demon. And if they see Naruto, all the better for them. They also know Kakashi's hair color definitely and they can spot you anywhere. They don't know the rest of you so you all are on the safe side. Someway, somehow you guys have to get me out of here and soon! Somehow I'm getting this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and I can't take it anymore from them. I'll tell the full story when I have time to explain but you have to hurry. Please!" she pleaded her voice weakened. Kakashi stood.

"How did you get out?" He asked sternly, knowing her time was running out.

"Over on that side of the wall," she pointed to the hole in the wall, "theres a tunnel that leads straight to my room. But it's a tight fit... Now I have to go, but I'm alright...for now..." she finished before disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossom petals. Kakashi and the other watched as the petals fell to the ground then he turned to the others.

"We have make a plan now. Who knows what they might do to her, so theres no time to waste." He said as he and the others formed a plan. Meanwhile, after she released the doppelganger, Sakura let out a deep sigh before falling into a deep sleep on the cold concrete floor.

XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX

When they finally finished making their plans they began: Operation Rescue Sakura! Kakashi, Naruto and Gaara crept close to the 'tunnel' the fake Sakura had pointed out to them before she disappeared, while the others crept close to the other entrances/exits of the hideout. Squatting in the bushes, Kakashi looked over his shoulder and motioned for the other two to get closer.

"Now heres how it goes: I'm not going with ya'll even though that's what we agreed on. I'm joining the others. You two will do better by yourselves than with me on your back. You two, go through this tunnel and keep an eye on Sakura. And remember don't move from your spot! No matter what, don't move and I mean it. Unless Itachi is by himself, don't move." Kakashi said flashing a warning glare at both Naruto and Gaara. Nodding, Kakashi ran over to the others to see how they were holding up. Naruto and Gaara exchanged glances then shrugged. Naruto and Gaara turned to the tunnel and began to crawl towards Sakura's hidden prison. When Kakashi reached Shikamaru and Temari, they hid deeper in the bushes while the others remained silent, waiting calmly for their orders.

"So what do you two think we should do? What have ya'll seen so far?" Kakashi asked putting his trust in their strategic minds. Temari and Shikamaru exchanged glances.

"There are about 2 guards per exit and 3 exits in all. I figure...we thought perhaps if each of our 3 group teams take out both guards, 2 of the members can take over their spot and the ones without a guard job could come and join you." Temari said before Shikamaru could speak. Kakashi nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan. I want to take Neji, Ten-ten, and Hinata, the rest of you stand guard. But your 3-man groups need to take them out and take their clothes." Kakashi said as he made his way deeper into the bushes. Exchanging glances, Temari and Shikamaru quickly but silently moved to the others and told them the plan. Getting into position, Kakashi sat in a tree over-looking the entrances. As he watched his fellow ninjas take out the two guards and watched as they dragged and tied them up, he couldn't help but smile.

'We're gonna get you out soon Sakura so just hold on for just a bit longer.' He thought. Down below, Temari and Shikamaru were barking orders making sure all the guards were tied tightly and that the ones Kakashi wanted to go with him were well prepared and made sure that the ones that weren't going were well hidden in the guards clothing. Taking the men deeper into the woods, Temari and Shikamaru and Temari began to ask questions.

"Now," Shikamaru began "we're going to ask some questions and you may have it in your best interests to answer honestly, because if you don't, I will very well have my dog kill you." He said as Kiba gave Akamaru a soldier pill. The captain watched as the dog slowly became larger, meaner, and red. The dog looked from Kiba and growled menacingly at the captian, he nodded.

"Now where is Sakura? And whats going on?" He asked firmly. The captain laughed.

"I don't know who the hell your talking about, but all I know is that all the high ranked members are going to get a piece of some gorgeous beauty that ran away earlier today but oh well, its not like it mattered to us. We just guard while they bring the demons in."

"What demons?" Shikamaru asked confused. Temari gasped realizing what demons he was talking about.

"The one-tailed demon Shukaku and the nine-tailed fox demon Kyubi. Itachi told the men to leave it all up to him. So they decided to have a party with the girl before everyone except Itachi left. Heh, it should be starting any minute now."

"And where exactly are the others going?"

"I don't know, they never told us. They don't tell lowly guards where the superiors plan to go." He said with a shrug and a sigh.

"And do you know what they plan to do with the girl? Surely such a beauty is worth boasting about." He asked slyly. Temari handed him an extra guard's outfit. Everyone else had already changed into their own uniform and were waiting for their next orders.

"Heh, what a beauty she is too. I've seen her with me own eyes: green eyes and shining pink hair. In fact, I even heard that he planned to bring some others and they were going to have a "fun ride" with the wench." He smiled and sighed. Shikamaru thought about what he said then his eyes widened and he ran over to the others with Temari right behind him.

"We have to get moving! They're going to rape Sakura!" She told the others. Everyone went silent and exchanged glances at each other, their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Well you first get dressed and stand at your post," Kakashi said appearing before the others. "I'll take Hinata, Neji and Ten-ten and we'll go find her room from the inside. We may even find some other things...You all stand at your post and we'll go find her...Naruto and Gaara have already gone ahead and have gone to her room by the tunnel. Now everyone move out!" He said with Hinata, Neji and Ten-ten following close behind him as they ran through the entrance and down the silent hallway. Everyone on guard duty exchanged glances until Temari cleared her throat.

"Well you all heard him, get going, get to your posts and stand guard. I'll wait here while he gets dressed and ready." She said shooing everyone away while Shikamaru walked into the bushes to change. Leaning on a tree that shadowed Shikamaru's hideout, Temari sighed.

"Whats wrong Temari? Is something bothering you?" Shikamaru asked her softly from deep in the bushes, the sound of his clothes sliding down and off his body. She sighed again.

"I'm just worried about what Gaara is going to do...he really does care about Sakura even though he doesn't say he does, he really does." She said her voice weak and low. She heard him pull something on and then heard him making his way through the bushes. He walked up to her and made her look at him before she turned away. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be alright...They'll get Itachi and we'll save Sakura. Gaara will fight for her till Itachi's a bloody pulp if he does anything to her. And Kakashi or Naruto or even Sakura will stop him before he kills Itachi. Everything will be alright." He said, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes flickered back and forth to him and away and sighed.

"I know but...still hes my little brother Shikamaru..." she said laying her head on his chest. "and shes like a sister to me...I mean they both know that they certainly feel something for each other but they don't know what it is...I'm so scared for her...she doesn't deserve this..." she whispered softly, her heated breath bled through his clothes and formed goose bumps all over his body.

"Well...it does no good worrying right now. Might as well get to the others." He said, his face becoming unusually hot. Nodding, they ran to their post and stood guard along with the others. Glancing several times at Shikamaru, Temari became nervous the more she stood at her post. Reaching over, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry about them right now. Kakashi and the others will do all the work that's needed." He said gently. She sighed.

"So I guess now all we have to do is wait right?" She asked. Nodding he let go of her hand, much to her disappointment and they returned to their straight blank faces.

XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX OOO XXX

Kakashi peeked around the corner, to find not a trace of life. Behind him, Ten-ten, Neji and Hinata followed closely. After every hall he made sure that Ten-ten took out every camera before they continued their little invasion of the enemy's hideout. As they crept through the halls, he noticed that one was walking about the halls, it was completely empty.

'I have a bad feeling about this unusual silence.' He thought as he felt his sense of urgency rising. Motioning for the others to quicken their pace, they made their way through the halls at a faster pace than before only to stop to check the halls. Then suddenly, just as they pass through another passage way, Kakashi came to a complete stop. He walked slowly towards the right and looked straight down the hall to see huge golden doors with a seal inscription etched into the door. He smiled in spite of himself and the situation. Looking around the hall, he found another doorway with the same seal. The only difference between the two doors was that the first was chakra enclosed while the second only had a seal for a lock.

'All the better...' he thought taking a kunai out of his pouch and crammed it into the locks of the second door and unlocked all the locks then he slowly eased the door open. They walked in and silently closed the door. Looking around the room, Kakashi noticed some torches on the wall by the light emitting under the door. Quickly he grabbed one of it off its holster and lit it with his chakra fire. Neji,Ten-ten, and Hinata walked into the room following behind Kakashi with extra caution. They were all speechless at the scene that lay before them. Before them stood huge statues with a seal imprinted on the head of the strange beasts of each statue.

"So this is what they do with the demons they collect?!? They seal them up in statues!?! What a horrible thing to do!!" Ten-ten said. Kakashi nodded.

"And these demons come from people like our Naruto and Gaara. Just think, those demons helped mold those personalities of their vessels. They would die without them inside..." He whispered. He turned from the statues then looked back more determined and had more anger in his eyes then before and then began to study the seal. The seal was closely relative to the one on Naruto's stomach. Making a few hand signs, he bit his thumb and wrote a symbol on his bloody hand then placed the other hand on top then placed both hands on the nearest statue, the statue of a big cat. Hidden in the shadows, Ten-ten, Neji and Hinata watched and listened silently as silence consumed the room. Then...they heard a faint crack and saw the seal appear in burning purple flames and watched as the seal broke and faded. Finally, it cracked more and more a huge crack that soon became a hole. As the flames burned the hole became larger and from the hole a demon in the form of a ghostly black cat appeared before them and bowed.

"_Thank you for releasing me from my cursed prison. I have put up with being in there long enough...damn those bastards who locked me away..." _she growled, the sound echoed in the empty room.

"Did the man who captured you, capture any other demons besides yourself?" Kakashi asked, taking a couple of steps back, memories of the Kyubi attack became fresh in his mind.

"Mortal, I've been in there for 20 of your years. I wouldn't know anything about any others like myself. Now I must be off, after all, I must find a body to keep myself alive." She bowed again and ran off pouncing through the think metal wall and out to freedom. Kakashi looked back at the others and noticed their hidden bodies clearly in the darkness.

"Well, we best go find Sakura and begin our wait for good old Itachi to do anything to her." The others nodded unsure of what they had just seen. They all left the room and began their long run just as before. After several minutes, Hinata finally got enough courage to speak.

"K-Kakashi-sensai, what do we do if they do end up doing something to Sakura-chan?" She asked softly. She received no answer to her question.

Meanwhile...

Sakura turned over and shot awake and looked around the room. There in the doorway, stood Itachi, leaning against the door. She moved closer to the wall behind her.

"Well my dear sweet little girl. It seems you still remember where you are. I've brought some 'friends' to come play with you." He said smiling; poison seemed to drip off his tongue. Coming into the room, several others followed close behind him. His smile widened as he noticed her eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped her lips.

"So this is the girl eh? Shes kind of cute." Said one of the guys. He had a black mask with an orange swirl with a single eye hole.

"Yes. That was Tobi, girl. This is Kisame, my partner," He said pointing to a tall guy with blue skin and scary eyes, full of blood and hate, "and this is Hidan," he pointed to a man that reminded her greatly of the grim reaper, "and this is Zetzu, his partner." He pointed to a man hat stared hungrily at her. His head was protected by something like a Venus-fly trap, half of his face was the same color as his skin but the other side seemed...darker almost black. She glared at Itachi and stood up.

"And just what the hell do you want from me this time, you piece of shit asshole? I told you once, and I'll be glad to say it again, leave me the hell alone!" She yelled furiously. They all exchanged glances and smiled. Then in the next moment, Zetzu was behind her, one hand around her neck the other around her waist. The others soon came closer.

"Such a loud girl...Very entertaining. She may just be a delightful treat." Zetzu whispered. Shivers slowly spread throughout her body but she still stayed strong.

"Yes delightful...and shes a fine beauty. Such a fine piece of specimen...indeed...I wonder what those lips taste like..." Tobi said grabbing her chin and trying to force her closer to him but she quickly snatched her chin away and out of his grasp and spat on his face. Completely revolted and shocked at such vulgar behavior, he disgustedly wiped off the wade of spit from his face.

"Spirited Lass," he smiled, "I like them feisty!" and took her chin again in his grasp and then let his tongue trace over her face while Zetzu behind her moved her rosy locks aside and he too traced his tongue over her. Sakura was beginning to feel sick and very helpless. No one would leave her alone...ever. Closing her eyes firmly shut, she felt foreign hands touch her constantly in so many unwanted places. When she cracked her eyes open, every eye had hunger and lust in them. She was petrified.

'This can't be happening...not again...no...I won't let it happen again...I just won't!' she thought wildly and she began to frantically shake and try to get them off. She was not going down without a fight. They, in turn to her franticness, laughed at her pathetic attempt to get them off of her. Then one by one they each grabbed a part of her body, with a couple of hard blows in doing so, and moved her to the floor. Her mind began to race, trying to think of different ways to get them off and out of the room but she knew they would all fail. She didn't know what to do.

"So who wants to have some fun with her? I've already had my fun so who's next?" Itachi asked the other guys. Tobi smiled and rubbed his hands with lust burning for her body. He licked his lips like a beast ready to eat the night's dinner.

"Well if your so kind enough to offer, I'll be glad to have a little fun with her." She said standing before her. He looked around at the other and his smile vanished. "Are you guys gonna watch me tear her apart?" He asked. She looked wide eyed at everyone. In the tunnel, Gaara's blood was on fire while Naruto was completely mortified.

"We've got to do something..."Gaara whispered through clenched teeth. Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet, not until the alarm sounds off." Naruto whispered. Gaara gritted his teeth and looked away. Everyone looked at Tobi and shook their heads. Then they all stood. Zetzu was there to speak. Everyone else left silently.

"No Tobi, you have your fun. We only came to get a glimpse and a feel." With a nod towards Itachi's direction, he too left.

"Well looks like you get her all to yourself. Help yourself." Itachi said smiling. Tobi looked back at Sakura with a demonic smile on his face.

**!!!WARNING!!!**

"Well looks like its just you and me now." He said sitting before her, placing a pair of ice cold hands on her bare legs. She started freaking out and so Itachi came over and held her arms out while Tobi pulled her legs hard down on the ground and spread out wide. Slowly he pulled out his man's member and she couldn't refrain from the gasp that escaped from her lips. He slowly brought himself into her vagina. Once he placed the head of his shaft into her, he thrusted with so much force it felt like the pain she felt the first time when Itachi did it. She winced and looked away and began to fidget. After the first thrusts, he began in a much too-fast rhythm for her to stand. When he was finally reaching his peek...the alarm sounded. Tobi looked at Itachi and quickly got out of her and put his member away then ran out of the room.

Sakura closed her eyes letting out the air that she was holding in then slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head towards the vent that she had shown them earlier, hoping someone was coming to save her. She had never felt so trashy so used in her entire life. It was then that she wished that she was dead, that Itachi had killed her, that she had picked a big enough fight to make them kill her…That's when she noticed it. On the far corner of the vent, a small stream of sand fell to the floor slowly building up into a small pile of unnoticeable sand.

'Gaara...' she thought, 'they're here! They're coming for me...oh thank goodness...' she thought as she released a sigh of relief.

'**Yeah...just when we both about lost all hope of being free from these assholes...'** Inner Sakura said with acid dripping off her tongue.

**End of WARNING**

OXXXXOOOOXXXXXOOOOOXXXXXXOOOOOXXXXXOOOOXXXXO

Naruto and Gaara were both shocked and disgusted at the sight of several Akasuki members licking and touching her wherever and at the sight at one of them, named Tobi, raping her. Naruto glanced uneasily at Gaara several times and saw instantly that the scene they had just witnessed was pissing him off big time.

'Something had better happen soon...or Gaara is going to blow our cover...' He thought nervously. Then as if someone heard his thoughts, the alarm sounded off, loudly ringing in their ears. Naruto nudged Gaara, bringing him back to reality and away from his murderous thoughts. He looked at Naruto.

"Give some sort of signal or sign letting her know that we're here. Shes probably wondering where we are." He whispered, watching as Tobi ran out the room leaving Itachi and Sakura alone. He smiled wickedly.

"Already done." Was all he said looking down by his hands and falling down the corner were little grains of sand. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked him already knowing the answer by the look in his eyes.

"If that bastard lays another finger on her, I'll go after Itachi and tear him limb from limb. You get her and get out of here. If its me they want...its me they're gonna get."

"What about Kakashi?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged.

"He should have finished by now. That's probably what the alarm is all about. The leader must have found out about the destruction they caused. And even if they don't know who they have to at least realize that someone against them knows where their hide out is." Gaara said causally, never taking his eyes off Itachi. Naruto looked at Itachi and almost felt sorry for the poor dead man...heh almost. They both watched Itachi as he smiled at Sakura and began to move closer to her.

"And now our plan is falling into place. The demons should be here and if they have any back up, I'm sure the other members can deal with his siblings and the copy ninja." He leaned in close to her face and grabbed her chin forcefully. "They'll all die before they can save you." Naruto quickly glanced at Gaara, but Gaara was beyond ticked, he was majorly pissed. Itachi had crossed the line. Then in one swift motion he was gone and was holding a kunai knife to Itachi's neck. He stopped moving instantly feeling the metal blade and Sakura let out a relieved sigh, smiled weakly and whispered his name softly.

"Gaara..."

Itachi turned his head slightly and then closed his eyes. He turned his head toward Sakura then opened them again. What she saw was a terrifying sight. Being from the Uchiha clan of the Leaf Village he was one of the few who possessed the eyes that were in front of her: the Sharingan eyes! Turning and throwing the kunai from Gaara's hand, they both jumped away from the terrified Sakura as she sat up and watched in horror as Gaara and Itachi engaged in battle. Naruto then took his chance and jumped out of the vent and ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan please we must get out of here! Before its too late! Gaara can handle his own." He cooed to her gently holding out a hand for her to grab and the other on her shoulder. She flinched. She didn't mean to flinch from his warm touch but after having so many foreign hands on her she was a bit tired of having people touch her. He frowned at her action.

"But Naruto..." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Kakashi-sensei and the others are waiting, besides hes been waiting for this, for a long while to get his hands on Itachi...we saw what they did and what he said..."She lowered her head in shame.

"But Naruto...we can't just leave him." She whispered. He nodded.

"I know but he told me as soon as he lays a finger on you he was going to attack and told me to get you out of here and away from danger." She paused and nodded. Grabbing her arm, he helped her ease up and they both ran out of the room. Itachi saw them run out the door but Gaara blocked his path.

"Don't even think about going after them, your battle is with me, Uchiha." Gaara snarled at Itachi. Both glared at each other.

"Just you wait, I'll get you and that other demon and I'll get my toy back." He smiled and watched Gaara's face become overcome in rage. His smile vanished.

"Sakura is not a toy... and I'll gladly kill you for that!" Gaara screamed attacking Itachi head on. As Gaara and Itachi engaged in a mind-blowing fierce battle, Sakura and Naruto ran down the halls, all of them deserted and lifeless. Then they saw Kakashi with the same smile on his face with his hand scratching the back of his head, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Neji also stood beside him.

"Kakashi-sensei, Gaara is fighting with Itachi. He gave us a window to get Sakura out of there..." Naruto began until they all heard a crash and the sound of an explosion of fire crackling and burning. Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances.

"Gaara..." they whispered then Sakura turned racing back to where Gaara and Itachi were.

"Sakura, wait, NO!" Naruto called after her then he too ran towards the explosion. Sakura stood in the door way, the fire hot against her bare skin. But she didn't care, Gaara was in there and she just had to find him. Then she saw him lying on the ground and not too far away from him, Itachi's body laid motionless on the ground.

Rushing over to his side, she glanced over at Itachi seeing that he was slowly coming into consciousness. Shaking Gaara earnestly, Itachi was rising to his feet. Gaara awoke slowly coming into the light just as Itachi stood upright wiping blood from his mouth with an evil glint in his eyes. Everyone ran to Gaara and Sakura's side, each holding kunai in front of them ready to attack. Then the ceiling above them rumbled and cracked pieces of it fell to the floor, sending sparks of fire into the air.

"Naruto, get..." Kakashi began but then everything happened all too fast. Itachi charged over to the fallen Gaara and in one swift attempt to stop him, Sakura stood before Gaara with her arms outstretched widely, trying to protect him. Then all at once, Itachi reached the two of them and slammed Sakura's small body forcefully into the wall, making the ceiling above crumble and fall into pieces on her. Gaara watched as Sakura stood before Itachi, fighting for him, not against him. And in the next moment, she was sent flying to the other side of the room. He looked up to see Itachi looming over him. Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto!! Get everyone out of here! I'll get Sakura. We'll leave Gaara and Itachi alone for a bit. That should give us enough window time to get everyone on their way to Suna and get Sakura the hell out of here! Now GO!" Kakashi ordered running over to Sakura's side. Naruto looked at his comrades beside him and motioned for them to get out of the building, orders lost, drowned by the fire and closed off from Gaara's ears. Gaara rose from the floor to come face to face with Itachi, one glare level with another. Then without so much as a blink, Gaara's sand hit Itachi from behind and, from there, their battle ensued. Attack after attack, Itachi was hit from all sides until he was engulfed in Gaara's famous Sand Coffin and just as he was about to squeeze Itachi's body so tight that his body would tear to pieces, Kakashi placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Leave it. We'll most pleasurably deal with him in Konoha and plus he might have some useful information for both our villages..." but Gaara still didn't let him go. Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura needs help. Killing him will only waste most time, time that you could be using by getting her out of here and to Suna safely..." He said softly but firmly. Gaara closed his eyes. Gaara released his hold on Itachi's body then turned to Kakashi, his eyes darted away from Kakashi's gaze. He took Sakura's body and gently carried her bridal style and without another word nodded and ran out holding her tightly against him, her body cold despite the blazing heat from the fire. Itachi looked up at Kakashi just as Kakashi gave him a face of pure hatred. Grabbing Itachi harshly, he ran out the room just as the building was engulfed in flames, he met Naruto outside who had a thick braided rope in his hands. Kakashi nodded and took the rope and did quick work tying Itachi's hands and legs together and then tied the rest all together. He turned back to Naruto.

"Where are Gaara and the others?" He asked.

"He ran by with Sakura in his arms. The others, I ordered to head back to Suna to wait for further orders from Gaara when he arrives." He answered softly. Kakashi nodded with a sigh.

"That's good. I will return to Suna when all affairs are complete in Konoha. Don't wait for me. They are to follow yours or Gaara's orders. Got that? And I'll come as soon as I can or I'm probably sure Tsunade will send word to you of your next orders." He said grabbing Itachi by the neck and disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto completely alone.

Nodding to himself he ran as fast as he could, pumping chakra into his feet and legs. So many things raced through his head as he zoomed by many green-leafed trees and fallen branches. He hoped that everything would be alright. Meanwhile, back to Gaara and Sakura, he still held her close to him, the tears that formed in his eyes threatened to break free, but he wouldn't he couldn't, he had to be strong for her. When he finally reached Suna, he ran straight to the hospital and took her to the best room he knew of: Michal's old hospital room. Placing her gently on the bed, he pulled the covers and tucked them tightly around her body. The tears were beginning to leak from his defenses but he quickly wiped them away. Then he leaned down and kissed her head lightly on her head, her eyelids, her cheeks, and kissed her mouth for a long moment before walking out the door and writing down a note for Laura, for her in the morning to take care of Sakura.

Then he quickly walked out of the hospital silently and headed toward his home. When he got there, every ninja that was there to rescue Sakura was standing outside his front door, tired and worn out from their mission. Even Naruto finally had arrived to greet and wait for orders from Gaara. Gaara walked to them and stood still.

"Well now that you all have been standing outside my door for probably 30 minutes or so, why don't we all get some well-deserved sleep." He said walking up to the others. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Naruto, on the other hand, came over beside Gaara and leaned over, his voice low enough for only the two of them could hear.

"So how is Sakura doing?" Gaara didn't look at him.

"She'll be treated first thing in the morning, I've made sure of it...She'll make it...she has to..." Naruto nodded and suddenly noticed that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

'Hes blaming himself for what happened...' Naruto thought walking beside him as he took the others to their rooms.

'**Well no dip Sherlock! The onna may be stubborn but shes still fragile and he'll be kicking himself down over what happened until she comes around and tells him that she doesn't blame him for what happened'** Kyubi yelled into his head. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

'Look it may be true that shes stubborn but we all know that much. Gaara, on the other hand, may not have realized just how bad Itachi will get. Besides, Itachi is a whole lot stronger than Sakura. She was no match for him no matter whether he did or didn't kidnap her.' He reasoned nodding to himself. The others just thought he was just dozing off so they left him alone to his thoughts.

"Naruto this is to be your room, right across the hall from Hinata." Gaara said pointing to a mahogany door before turning around and walking over to his own room.

'**Whether or not it was Itachi who kidnapped her or that he knew just how damn stubborn she is, hes still going to beat himself up.'** Kyubi said nonchalantly. Naruto sighed. He nodded, knowing full well that Gaara was going to keep kicking himself down because if Naruto was in Gaara's place, he would have done the same thing. Opening the door to his new room , he looked around once then walked over to the bed, too exhausted to admire the beauty of the room, and flopped on it and soon after he feel into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing but a dark void that passes time.

What the others didn't know nor realize as each of their eyelids closed them into darkness was that once he walked into his room, Gaara disappeared as soon as his door closed and then suddenly reappeared in the farthest corner of Sakura's hospital bedroom, shadowed by the darkness.

Walking out from the darkness, he grabbed a chair and sat it next to her bed. Taking a hold on her hand, he sat down into the chair and place light kisses on her hand and fingers. After a couple of minutes of silence and sitting all alone with her, he laid his head down on the side of her bed and soon fell asleep, his hand still holding tightly onto hers.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOWXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

I would like to tell everyone who reads this story and has been waiting for the update that I'm sorry for such a long update. My parents took my internet away from me for a couple of weeks back and forth.

But moving on to bigger and better things, I am so happy that I've finally finished with this uber long chapter (it was a major pain in the butt to get it done), but now I'm in a tight knot. If you readers that do review could do me the honor and leave some ideas or suggestions of what you want to happen or what you think will happen, I would really appreciate it.

Well I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope to finish the next chapter as soon as I get some suggestions, so if you want me to update soon, best to leave some suggestions. And I just want to thank all of you for being so patient with me

-:Tigeret:-


End file.
